Mi sangre sucia favorita
by Lady Ibuprofeno
Summary: Tras morir tanto Voldemort como Harry en la batalla de Hogwarts, Bellatrix queda como líder de los mortífagos, y la guerra se prolonga indefinidamente. Pero la deserción de Pansy pone en marcha acontecimientos inesperados, y luego de caer Hermione prisionera, la bruja oscura le propone a la Orden un intercambio entre las dos. Aunque tal vez las cosas no salgan como ella planea...
1. Chapter 1: Intercambio de prisioneras

**Capítulo 1: Intercambio de prisioneras**

oOo

* * *

Este es mi primer intento de "Bellamione" (me gusta leerlos, pero nunca había intentado escribirlos sin matar luego a Bellatrix). Como quiero que acabe bien, no va a haber sexo no consentido ni torturas, aunque Bellatrix sigue en su línea. También quería decir que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir, así que los capítulos van a ser bastante más cortos de lo que tengo por costumbre. Intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda, pero no prometo nada.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: por supuesto no poseo los derechos de nada, solo escribo estas cosas por puro aburrimiento.

* * *

oOo

Cuando Hermione despertó, por un momento no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta que poco a poco le fueron viniendo los recuerdos, y sintió a la vez una enorme sensación de temor y tristeza.

Tras la batalla de Hogwarts, Voldemort y Potter se habían destruido el uno al otro, y la guerra se había enquistado. Ambos bandos estaban ahora en tablas… o al menos así había sido hasta la última batalla, en la que ella había sido capturada.

Ahora se encontraba en poder de los mortífagos, liderados por Bellatrix tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Lamentablemente, su propio bando no estaba tan bien organizado, y ya habían empezado las disputas entre la Orden y el ED sobre cómo debían hacerse las cosas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer, pero a pesar de su angustia, su estómago reclamaba atención. No estaba herida, solo había sido dejada inconsciente con un rápido hechizo. Ella solo recordaba lo que había pasado durante la batalla, pero no cómo había sido aturdida. Tampoco tenía idea sobre el paradero en el que podía encontrarse, aunque por lo menos por lo que podía ver no era un lugar muy agradable. Sin duda era una mazmorra, y además de sucia y oscura, hacía frío allí dentro.

Pensó en llamar a voces para que alguien viniese a decirle que se callase, y así poder hacer unas cuantas preguntas, pero probablemente no fuese una buena idea. Al rato se abrió la puerta, y vio cómo sus peores sospechas se confirmaban. La misma Bellatrix Lestrange fue quien apareció recortada contra la tenue luz del corredor, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras se rascaba el cuello con su varita.

-¡Parece que mi huésped ya se ha levantado! Pasé hace un rato a ver cómo estabas, y no quise despertarte ¿Has descansado bien, querida sangre sucia?

Hermione la miró con duda y un renovado temor. Su tono era amable, pero no podía (o no quería) disimular un leve aire de sorna. De todas formas, el llamarla "querida sangre sucia" no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la verdadera actitud de Bellatrix hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Vas a torturarme? –Preguntó Hermione, maldiciéndose al momento por darle ideas.

-¿Torturarte? ¿Por qué debería yo torturarte? ¡Si te vieras! ¡Pareces una ratita asustada! ¡Ah, tal vez temes que te haga daño por ese asunto de la bóveda de Gringotts! ¿Crees que merecerías ser torturada por haber entrado en mi bóveda para robarme? ¿O quizás por ser la amiga de Potter y estar involucrada con la Orden?

Bellatrix se la quedó mirando, como esperando a que Hermione se defendiese, se excusase, o le suplicase. Pero ella no hizo nada de eso, no por demostrar valor, sino porque sabía que no iba a servirle de nada. Tal vez incluso empeorase la situación.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –dijo Bellatrix, para suspirar a continuación-. No, no voy a torturarte. No tienes ninguna información que me sirva, y al contrario de lo que pareces pensar, no soy tan sádica como para torturar a nadie por gusto. Verás, pequeña sangre sucia, estás aquí porque me vas a ser útil en un intercambio de prisioneras. Mi querido sobrino echa mucho de menos a esa estúpida zorra de Pansy, que ahora está en poder de la Orden, bajo la custodia de mi otra sobrina, mi metamorfomaga favorita. Todo queda en la familia ¿verdad?

Hermione guardó silencio y apartó la mirada para evitar que le practicasen legilimancia. Tuvo aún más miedo. Parecía que la bruja oscura no estaba bien informada, pues Pansy no era ninguna prisionera. Había desertado de su bando y de hecho tenía un romance con Tonks. Pero decir eso no iba a ayudarlas a ninguna de las dos, pensó mientras la miraba de reojo, dándose cuenta de que la otra la examinaba con los ojos brillantes y las manos a un lado de la cara. Parecía una niña planeando una travesura. La joven bruja reprimió un escalofrío.

oOo

-Pansy no se va, Ron, y no hay más que hablar –dijo Tonks.

-¡Pero tienen a Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta _tú_? ¿Te crees que Bellatrix no sabe lo que tenemos ella y yo? ¿Qué crees que le hará a Pansy en cuanto le eche el guante encima? ¡Esto no es más que otro de sus juegos crueles, para hacer que nos peleemos entre nosotros!

-¡Pues lo va a conseguir!, -dijo Ron señalándola con el dedo-. ¡Discutiremos esto en la asamblea de esta tarde!

-¡Desde luego que sí!, -gritó Tonks mientras Ron se daba la vuelta, pretendiendo dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Ron no la veía, Tonks esbozó una sonrisa torcida, mientras pensaba "ahí me las den todas". Bien sabía que en la asamblea no conseguirían llegar a ningún entendimiento. ¡Ni siquiera se habían puesto de acuerdo en quién era el líder de la Orden! Luego sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Pobre Hermione, se dijo.

Bien era cierto que Hermione y ella hacía tiempo que no se llevaban nada bien, tras el breve romance que tuvieron años atrás, pero no le deseaba ni mucho menos la mala suerte que había tenido. Se prometió a sí misma que haría todo lo posible por liberarla, pero no permitiría que entregasen a Pansy, desde luego que no, del mismo modo en que tampoco lo haría con Ron, con George, o con cualquier otro compañero.

Sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y dio un respingo, antes de darse cuenta de que era Pansy.

-Gracias por no acceder a entregarme a Bellatrix. ¡Esa mujer me mataría!

-Creo que de hecho serías muy afortunada si solo te matase. Seguramente querría divertirse un poco contigo antes de liquidarte.

-Gracias por los ánimos, -dijo Pansy dándole un empujón de broma en el hombro.

-No te vamos a entregar a ella. Entiendo a Ron, pero no lleva razón. Tenemos que liberar a Hermione sin ponerte a ti en peligro… aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo lo vamos a hacer.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Dora. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Siento escuchar eso, se ve que has tenido una vida de mierda. Las tienes que haber pasado muy putas –dijo Tonks con media sonrisa. A pesar de que no estaba segura de que la broma le hiciese gracia a Pansy, no había podido evitarla.

Sin sorpresa, notó como Pansy iba a darle otro empujón, y cerró los ojos por instinto. Pero en vez del empujón, lo que vino fue un suave beso en la boca. Tonks la rodeó con sus brazos para devolverle el beso, mordiendo con delicadeza su labio inferior mientras sus bocas se separaban. Abrió los ojos y se limpió los labios de saliva. Se separó de Pansy al notar como George estaba cerca, y parecía estar esperando para hablar con ella. Pansy optó por retirarse. Nunca había tenido muy buena relación con los Weasley.

Tonks suspiró. Imaginaba sobre qué quería hablar George, y no le apetecía en absoluto. Ya se sentía bastante culpable por haber tenido que elegir entre Pansy y Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2: Bajas expectativas

**Capítulo 2: Bajas expectativas**

oOo

* * *

Quería haber dedicado el primer capítulo de este fic a bellatrix976, ya que se me ocurrió durante una conversación con ella, pero como soy un desastre, se me olvidó, y solo me acordé cuando ella ya lo había leído y comentado.

Más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que te guste.

Y que os guste a todos los demás, por supuesto. Volveré a actualizar tan pronto como pueda (no es por falta de ideas, sino de tiempo, para mi desgracia).

* * *

oOo

-Eres una sangre sucia desagradecida ¡deberías apreciar que a pesar de lo ocupada que estoy, todos los días saque un rato para venir a verte y hacerte compañía! –Dijo Bellatrix en un tono cantarín e infantil.

Hermione resopló y miró hacia otro lado. Otra vez estaba allí esa condenada mujer.

-¿No dices nada? ¡Qué aburrida eres!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tampoco tenemos tantas cosas en común para ponernos a charlar…

-En eso desde luego tienes toda la razón. Está bien, hablaré yo y tú escucharás.

-Venga, dispara. Quieres decirme algo horrible, ¡no te quedes con las ganas!

-¿Dispara? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué voy a dispararte si puedo lanzarte un Avada Kedavra?

-Es una expresión muggle. No te estoy pidiendo que me pegues un tiro. Déjalo anda…

-Oye niña, ten cuidado con la forma en que me hablas, mugrosa hija de muggles ¡te estás jugando que te corte la lengua! –Exclamó Bellatrix mientras en un súbito ataque de ira, pateaba en su dirección un bebedero de perro donde se supone que había debido beber Hermione, salpicándola.

-No has comido ni bebido nada ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Qué se supone que estás tramando, zorra? –Le gritó Bellatrix, al darse cuenta de repente de que la chica no había tocado la comida ni el agua.

Hermione se encogió asustada, pegándose contra la pared. No había querido alimentarse ni beber por las condiciones higiénicas del agua y la comida que le habían presentado. No pensó que a Bellatrix le fuese a importar, pero antes de poder pestañear, la bruja oscura la había agarrado del pelo y la estaba obligando a mirarla a los ojos. Antes de que Hermione reaccionara cerrando con fuerza los párpados, ella ya había visto muchas cosas.

-Cómete la comida ahora mismo. Y bebe el agua, -dijo mientras rellenaba el bebedero lanzando un Aguamenti con su varita.

Hermione se levantó pegándose a las paredes del calabozo, alcanzó el plato de gachas resecas y poco apetitosas y la cuchara, y comenzó a comer, a pesar de que el asco casi le provocaba nauseas.

-Bebe –dijo Bellatrix acercándole el bebedero.

Hermione lo cogió con ambas manos para beber por un lado, pero un temblor que hasta entonces no había notado hizo que el cuenco resbalase de su agarre, dejándola empapada.

-¡Qué niña más estúpida! ¡Mira cómo te has puesto! ¿Y si ahora te enfrías y te pones enferma?

-¿Qué más te da lo que me pase? –Replicó Hermione.

-No me apetece cuidar de ti, prefiero que no caigas enferma. ¡Y muerta no me sirves para nada, idiota!

-De cualquier forma no duraré mucho así, replicó Hermione desafiante, a pesar de su miedo. -No puedo dormir por el frío, y la comida está en malas condiciones. ¿Qué más te da antes que después? ¡No van a negociar nada contigo!

-No, precisamente a eso venía. Al parecer tus amigos prefieren la compañía de Pansy que la tuya. Bueno, no me extraña. Al menos ella es guapa y elegante… ¿Crees que si te corto un dedo o una oreja y se lo enviamos estarían más dispuestos a ayudarte? ¿Qué prefieres, perder un dedo o una oreja? –Preguntó Bellatrix, avanzando hacia ella mientras desenfundaba un puñal.

Hermione se pegó a la pared de nuevo e intentó correr en círculo, pero no había mucho sitio donde huir, y tras una pequeña vuelta, la bruja oscura la cogió del brazo y la sacudió con violencia hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Las lágrimas de Hermione brotaron contra su voluntad, mientras Bellatrix aproximaba el cuchillo a su mano, y la joven cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el frío del metal sobre su piel.

-Abre los ojos, niña. Mírame… ¡Te estoy hablando, mírame! –Le gritó Madame Lestrange, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Hermione abrió un poco los ojos entre lágrimas, y la miró aterrorizada.

-Así está mejor. No voy a cortarte nada, tonta. ¡Era una broma! ¡Era solo una broma! ¿No te ha hecho gracia? –Preguntó entre risas Bellatrix.

Hermione no sabía que responder. Se sentía aliviada de que solo hubiese sido una broma fruto del cruel sentido del humor de Bellatrix, pero intuía que cualquier cosa podía enfurecerla, y lo que había empezado en broma, bien podía acabar siendo en serio.

-Me has asustado, -respondió Hermione, optando por decir la verdad. No era buena idea intentar engañar a una bruja como Bellatrix, que además era tan docta en legilimancia.

-No tienes por qué asustarte, tonta. Te he dicho que no te iba a torturar ¿no ha sido así? –Preguntó mirando a Hermione, buscando su asentimiento, que llegó enseguida.

-Así que al parecer, no voy a poder canjearte por Pansy, al menos de momento, porque a las hijas de muggles no las quieren ni en esa panda de sucios brujos de medio pelo que es la Orden… ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? ¡Después de tantas cosas como has compartido con el joven Weasley… y con mi sobrina! -Preguntó Bellatrix con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Hermione no dijo nada, y bajó la cabeza.

-No es una pregunta retórica ni nada de eso. Responde. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? Y mírame a los ojos mientras lo haces. No te recomiendo mentirme, por cierto.

-Me hace sentir triste. Pero lo entiendo. ¡No van a darte a Pansy para que la mates! –Respondió Hermione-. El enfado la hacía olvidar el miedo. Bellatrix no la estaba cruciando, pero no era verdad que no la estuviese torturando.

-Así que piensas que soy cruel…

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No ha hecho falta que lo digas, pequeña sangre sucia. Más te vale que empieces a comportarte, porque parece que vamos a pasar juntas mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Tal vez no lo pases tan mal después de todo si cuidas tus modales, -dijo Bellatrix con una voz suave.

Hermione la miró asustada. Si ya era malo que Bellatrix le gritase, ese tono de voz suave no podía presagiar nada bueno.

-¡No me mires así! –Exclamó Bellatrix con furia repentina.

-No te estaba mirando de ninguna forma, -dijo Hermione, apartando sus ojos de ella.

-Vamos a llevarnos bien, sangre sucia. Entiende esto: tú no hablas a menos que te pregunte, me hablas con respeto, recordando tu posición y la mía, y no me discutes ¿verdad que no es difícil?

-No, no es difícil, -respondió Hermione, ahogando un suspiro.

-Así está mucho mejor. En fin, parece que no te gusta mucho tu alcoba. Para que no se diga de la hospitalidad de Madame Lestrange, voy a ofrecerte otra. Levántate y dame la mano, porque vamos a aparecernos. Por cierto, no intentes hacer ninguna tontería, te lo advierto –dijo Bellatrix amonestando con el índice.

Hermione obedeció con temor. Bellatrix era inestable e imprevisible, no era recomendable llevarle la contraria, pero tampoco sabía qué pretendía con todo esto. Su mano estaba fría, y notó como se apretaba en torno a la suya.

Al momento sintió todo el malestar propio de la aparición, y cuando los contornos se volvieron de nuevo nítidos, se hallaba en una anticuada habitación con papel de pared verde oscuro, un enorme armario cuyo espejo se había oscurecido con el paso del tiempo, una estrecha cama pegada a una pared, y una mesita de noche con una pequeña lámpara. Aparte de una vieja alfombra en el suelo y cortinas del mismo color que la pared, que ocultaban por completo la ventana, no había más muebles. Bellatrix señaló con su varita una puerta en uno de los lados de la habitación.

-Ahí está el baño, espero que le des buen uso a la bañera. No es por ofender, pero hueles mal. Ya es bastante malo tener la sangre sucia, no necesitas estar tú también cubierta de mugre ¿no es verdad?

A Bellatrix al parecer le había hecho gracia lo que había dicho, pues se estaba riendo. Hermione se preguntó cómo olería ella cuando estuvo en Azkaban. No quería saberlo, a decir verdad.

-Necesitaré ropa limpia. Si me pongo la misma ropa interior después de bañarme, va a ser un asco.

-Querida sangre sucia: pensé que nos estábamos entendiendo –dijo Bellatrix con voz dulce, alzando un poco una ceja. "Peligro", pensó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha molestado? ¡Solo he pedido ropa interior!

-¡Te dije que no hablases a menos que se te pregunte! –Le gritó la otra a dos centímetros de su cara, tras volverse de repente.

-Yo… lo siento. No pretendía… no pensé…

-Está bien, ya está. Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer, -replicó Bellatrix, sintiéndose magnánima. Ahora que era la líder de los mortífagos, podía permitirse el lujo de ser generosa de vez en cuando. –Ordenaré que los elfos te traigan ropa limpia, y también que te hagan la cama, ahora mismo creo que no tiene sábanas, solo el cubrecamas. No quieres pasar frío de noche, ¿verdad?

Hermione se preguntó a sí misma si ahora sí se esperaba que hablase, e intentó decir que no, pero no le salió la voz, y optó por sacudir enérgicamente la cabeza, lo que hizo mucha gracia a la bruja oscura, que la comparó con un perro sacudiéndose el agua.

Cuando al fin se fue, Hermione se sentó de golpe en la cama, para levantarse al instante. Era cierto que estaba sucia tras haber estado en el calabozo, y no quería manchar nada ni hacer algo que le fuese a ocasionar problemas más tarde.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación. No era especialmente grande ni estaba bien amueblada, pero con todo era mucho mejor que una mazmorra. Abrió las cortinas para ver qué había detrás, pero solo halló una pequeña ventana enrejada, con vistas a un oscuro y estrecho patio interior. Miró hacia arriba, intentando encontrar un pedazo de cielo sobre su cabeza, pero desde donde le permitían la visión las rejas, solo pudo ver muros y ventanas cerradas en todas direcciones.

Decepcionada, volvió sus espaldas a la ventana, y miró la puerta, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que no había pomo. Venció su temor a tocarla, pues esperaba en parte algún hechizo que la tirase de espaldas (o quizás algo peor) al intentarlo. No pasó nada, pero no pudo abrirla. Al parecer Bellatrix la había cerrado tras de sí.

Estaba en otra celda, tal vez no tan horrible como de la que había salido, pero seguía estando en las manos del enemigo, sin ninguna posibilidad de huida. Por ahora, se dijo Hermione.

Mientras estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, escuchó un fuerte crack a su espalda, y un elfo marchito y avejentado apareció, llevando en un brazo mantas, sábanas, toallas, y fundas de almohadas, y en el otro un par de vestidos, ropa interior, calzado, un cepillo de pelo y un camisón. La ropa no podía ser menos del gusto de Hermione, pero al parecer no tenía derecho a opinar sobre ese tema. El elfo se fue sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, y suspirando, Hermione cogió una toalla y se metió en el baño.

El agua estaba deliciosamente caliente. Hermione puso el tapón y se frotó con una pastilla de jabón perfumado tras quitarle el papel que la envolvía. El olor a jazmines era suave y agradable. Apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera, abrió las piernas dejando que el agua espumosa la recorriera, y cerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómoda desde que había sido capturada.

-Lávate también el pelo, lo tienes hecho un asco –escuchó de pronto Hermione, tras un "crack". Era la voz de Bellatrix.

De golpe cerró las piernas y abrió los ojos, e intentando incorporarse resbaló y cayó al fondo de la bañera, tragando agua sin querer, y tosiendo luego.

-¡Tranquila, niña! –Exclamó Bellatrix levantando las manos, como en un gesto tranquilizador. -¡Tan preocupada que estabas de que yo te fuese a hacer daño, y te vas a matar tú sola!

-Me has dado un susto de muerte –le reprochó Hermione mirándola con enfado.

-No ha sido mi intención. Solo quería asegurarme de que esos inútiles elfos que tengo te habían traído lo necesario. ¡Solo me preocupo por tu bienestar, como ves!

-No me pienso poner esa ropa que me ha traído tu elfo. Puede que a ti te guste ir vestida de novia de Drácula y apretada como una morcilla, pero no es mi estilo.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Qué raros sois los muggles! No vamos a discutir sobre este tema, pequeña sangre sucia. Si no te gustan los vestidos que yo misma he elegido para ti, puedes ir desnuda, pero al menos arréglate el pelo. Es el mayor desastre que he visto en mi vida. Y una vez más: recuerda hablarme con respeto, a no ser que quieras volver a la mazmorra ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Hermione volvió a guardar silencio, manteniendo los brazos cruzados en torno a sus pechos para que la bruja no se los viera, y agradeciendo que el agua tuviese suficiente espuma como para taparle lo demás. También pensó en lo irónico de que precisamente Bellatrix Lestrange le regañase por no arreglarse el pelo. "Habló de putas _La Tacones_", pensó Hermione, alegrándose de tener la mirada baja en ese momento. No sabía si Bellatrix la cruciaría antes por la expresión vulgar o por considerar que le estaba volviendo a faltar al respeto, aun en su pensamiento.

-¿Por qué te tapas? ¡Si ya te he visto! Además, ni que fuese a abusar de ti, más quisiera una sangre sucia como tú. ¡Si ni siquiera eres guapa!

-Me gustaría poder seguir bañándome sin tenerte aquí dándome opiniones no pedidas sobre mi belleza, si se me permite decir eso, ¡oh respetable Dama Oscura, líder suprema e indiscutible de los mortífagos, cuya estirpe se remonta a los tiempos de Merlín!

-En realidad se remonta a tiempos muy anteriores. Es muy gracioso escucharte, pero ten cuidado, no te pases de lista conmigo. Yo no soy como la estúpida golfa de mi sobrina ni el inútil de Sirius, recuérdalo. Y otra cosa. Te espero a las ocho en punto para cenar. Un elfo te llevará al saloncito donde comeremos. Sé puntual… y ten la decencia de ir vestida de forma apropiada. En tu cuarto, por supuesto, eres libre de ir tal y como viniste a este mundo, si de verdad así lo quieres.

-¿Vamos a cenar juntas? –Preguntó sorprendida la joven bruja.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Eres mi huésped! Además, si te soy franca, estoy sola esta noche, y odio cenar sola. Otros días cenarás en tu alcoba, pero esta noche puedes comer conmigo. No te preocupes, no espero que sepas manejar los cubiertos. Me contentaré con que te limpies en la servilleta y no te duermas encima de la mesa tras emborracharte con el vino.

Tras decir esto, desapareció tan de repente como había venido. Hermione tardó un poco aún en quitarse las manos del pecho. No estaba muy segura de qué estaba pasando, o de si había salido ganando o perdiendo con el cambio de situación, pero desde luego cenar con la líder de los mortífagos no era su idea de una velada agradable.


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Entretenme!

**¡Entretenme!**

oOo

* * *

Quería agradecer en primer lugar los comentarios recibidos. Siempre animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Y luego, como **advertencia**, decir que hay violencia verbal hacia Hermione, y amenazas de distinta índole. Por si lo lee alguien sensible.

* * *

oOo

Eran las siete y media y Hermione ya había elegido qué vestido se iba a poner para la cena con Bellatrix: el que tenía menos escote. No le había gustado cómo la había mirado la bruja oscura cuando se había aparecido a su lado mientras ella estaba en la bañera. A pesar de que luego la había llamado, con otras palabras, fea, sus ojos no habían dicho lo mismo.

"Era lo que me faltaba, que la loca esa quisiera acostarse conmigo… vamos, mejor me muero y ya está", pensó Hermione.

A pesar de que había escogido el que más la cubría, seguía sintiéndose semidesnuda. Recordó que Madame Lestrange le había dicho que ella misma había elegido su ropa, y resopló. Se miró sus brazos desnudos, y la cicatriz que le había quedado como recuerdo de la última vez que había pasado tiempo a solas con Bellatrix. Tuvo un escalofrío.

A la hora señalada, un elfo acudió para hacer una aparición conjunta en el saloncito donde Bellatrix la esperaba.

-Casi llegas tarde. Te has salvado por muy poco de un castigo… qué lástima –dijo Bellatrix mirándola a través de sus párpados pesados mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, vamos, no estés triste, seguro que si te esfuerzas puedes encontrar alguna excusa para castigarme por lo que sea, -respondió Hermione antes de darse cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-Lo interesante de este asunto es que no necesito ninguna excusa para hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana, no sé si te das cuenta, tan lista como te crees. Pero no vayamos por ahí. Es la hora de cenar. Siéntate y disfruta de la comida, te aseguro que no está envenenada.

Hermione miró con dudas la mesa. Aunque lujosa, aquella sala no podía ser el comedor de la Mansión Lestrange, sino más bien un espacio personal de Bellatrix. La mesa era muy pequeña, y solo tenía dos sillas cerca, una ocupada por su captora. Se acercó con dudas a la mesa, y cuando iba a tomar asiento, vio que la otra bruja se preparaba para decirle algo:

-Te sienta bien el vestido, no pareces tú. Date una vuelta para que pueda verte bien.

Hermione la miró de forma desafiante un momento, pero enseguida apartó la vista, y se giró con desgana, con el brazo cicatrizado pegado al cuerpo.

-¿Qué escondes? –Preguntó en tono amenazante Bellatrix.

-No escondo nada –respondió Hermione, dando un paso atrás.

-¡Sucia mentirosa! ¿Qué estás intentando hacer? ¡Maldita basura hija de muggles! –Exclamó de pronto Madame Lestrange, levantando la varita hacia ella de forma amenazadora.

Hermione levantó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, para que viese que no tenía nada escondido.

-Solo trataba de tapar… mi cicatriz. Me hace sentir incómoda.

-Ah, te refieres a eso, -dijo Bellatrix en un tono de voz más apagado, señalando su brazo vagamente. Bueno, eres una sangre sucia. No puedes tapar ese hecho ni aunque ocultes la marca de tu brazo. Acepta ambas cosas.

Bellatrix le indicó que se sentase sin añadir nada más, y comenzó a comer. Hermione la miró brevemente, y se dio cuenta de que la bruja oscura evitaba mirarla directamente. Comenzó a revolver su comida con el tenedor. Tenía hambre, y aquellos alimentos tenían buen aspecto y un agradable olor, pero se sentía tan incómoda estando tan cerca de la sucesora de Voldemort, que sentía el estómago cerrado. Finalmente hizo el esfuerzo de tragar un trozo de carne cubierta de una espesa salsa, para descubrir que era puré de castañas. Estaba delicioso, e intentó comer lo más rápido que pudo antes de que a Bellatrix le diese el próximo ataque de ira y decidiese estrellar los platos contra la pared o algo por el estilo.

Cuando sació su hambre se dio cuenta de que la bruja oscura la había estado mirando, divertida.

-Ten cuidado, no te vaya a sentar mal la comida por comer tan rápido. Bebe un poco de vino, solo un poco, no te emborraches.

Un elfo apareció de pronto de la nada para servir vino a Hermione, mirando en todo momento a su señora, que le indicó cuando parar. A un gesto suyo, Hermione bebió un trago. El vino le pareció demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero no comentó nada. Bellatrix le estaba sonriendo, y se atragantó.

-Vamos niña, no te me mueras. Y menos ahora. ¿Sabes que tienes un admirador secreto?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué me estás contando?

-Parece que a uno de mis mortífagos le resultas muy atractiva, pero no te diré quién es ¡tienes que adivinarlo!

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de quién puede ser, siento no poder jugar a las adivinanzas contigo –respondió Hermione, aún resentida por la escena anterior.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aburrida? ¿No puedes ni alegrarte de resultarle atractiva a alguien? Podría ser bueno para ti…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Qué crees que quiero decir? Podría enviarte con él, bajo su custodia, no como su prisionera, sino como su amante. ¿Qué te parecería eso?

-¡No por favor! ¡No me hagas eso! –Exclamó Hermione, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Verás, es un trato que me conviene. Me aseguro su fidelidad, y él me debe un favor.

-¡Por favor! ¡No quiero esa vida! ¡Preferiría volver a la mazmorra de la que me has sacado!

-¿Qué me das tú a cambio? Recuerda que nada en esta vida es gratis, querida sangre sucia…

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Preguntó Hermione con temor. No sabía que podría ser peor, si acabar convertida en la esclava sexual de un mortífago, o que Bellatrix le pidiese algo a cambio de evitarle ese trance.

Bellatrix reaccionó con una sincera carcajada que hizo temblar sus hombros. Estaba disfrutando con aquello.

-No temas, no quiero lo mismo que él. Verás, me siento un poco sola tras la muerte en la guerra primero de mi Maestro y luego de mi marido. Muertes que son obra de los tuyos. Espero que estés orgullosa del daño que habéis causado…

-También han muerto muchos de los nuestros…

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? ¿Crees que me importan las bajas en tu bando? ¡Ojalá os murieseis todos los sangre sucia y los asquerosos traidores, y nos dejaseis a los demás en paz! –Gritó Bellatrix fuera de sí por un momento, para tranquilizarse enseguida, y mirarla, como esperando algo.

Hermione no entendía qué quería, y la miró como pidiendo que fuese más clara.

-Pídeme perdón por interrumpirme, -dijo la bruja oscura resoplando y poniendo un momento los ojos en blanco, como lamentando tener que explicar algo tan obvio.

-Siento haberte interrumpido, -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

La líder de los mortífagos la miró un momento a los ojos, como evaluando si su arrepentimiento era o no sincero, pero al parecer se dio por satisfecha.

-Como te iba diciendo –dijo tras tomar aire Bellatrix –me siento un poco sola, y francamente, es aburrido. Había pensado en darle un pequeño escarmiento a esa golfilla de tres al cuarto de Pansy, pero a decir verdad, creo que he cambiado de idea. Que se la queden en la Orden, pronto se hartarán de ella. Te prefiero a ti. Pero no te tendré aquí lloriqueando: quiero que me supliques quedarte, y que te esfuerces en complacerme.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar que ella no le había hecho nada como para merecer ningún escarmiento, pero recordó la reprimenda anterior, y cerró sus labios.

-Puedes hablar. Pero ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué quieres que te haga compañía? Es decir, claro que prefiero quedarme aquí como tu prisionera que convertirme en la puta de alguno de tus mortífagos, pero ¿por qué? ¡Está claro que no te soy precisamente simpática!

-Por venganza, tonta. ¿Se te olvida que Potter mató a mi Maestro? ¿No te da la cabeza para recordar eso? Sí, ya sé que me dirás que tú no eres Potter, pero fuiste su mejor amiga, y sé que te alegraste cuando eso sucedió. Ahora vas a desear que no hubiese ocurrido. Pero no te preocupes: te dije que no te iba a torturar, y mantengo mi palabra.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero Bellatrix la miró como animándola a hablar. De nuevo se dio la misma situación incómoda de antes: ella no sabía qué esperaba la otra de ella, y por su parte, la bruja oscura opinaba que era muy obvio lo que la joven debía decir.

-Pídeme por favor quedarte aquí conmigo. Y prométeme que serás una buena compañía. Prométemelo por tu madre. Por cierto ¿en serio pensabas que mandarlos a Australia los protegería para siempre de mí? Luego querrás que no te diga tonta…

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. De repente sintió como sus manos se quedaban heladas.

-Cierra la boca niña. Tus padres están bien… de momento. Siguen en Australia sin recordar que tienen una hija. Hiciste un buen trabajo con eso, pequeña. Te felicito. Pero el caso es que yo sí que me acuerdo de que ellos existen, y da la casualidad de que un pajarito me dijo dónde vivían.

-¡No por favor, no les hagas daño! ¡Por favor! ¡Ellos no tienen culpa de nada! –Exclamó Hermione, ya llorando sin disimulo.

-De ti depende. –Repitió Bellatrix con frialdad.

-¡Por favor, quiero quedarme aquí contigo!

-Ahora tienes que prometerme que serás una buena compañía para mí. Por la salud de tu madre.

-Si me dejas quedarme, te prometo que seré una buena compañía para ti.

-¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por mí?

-Puedo… leerte en voz alta –dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-Sé leer sola, gracias. ¿Qué más?

Hermione se sintió aún más nerviosa al ver que Bellatrix tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mantel. Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Puedo salir a pasear contigo, peinarte…

-No tengo tiempo para paseos, y lo siento, pero dudo mucho puedas peinarme ¡si no sabes peinarte a ti misma, criatura!

-Puedo… puedo intentar ayudarte si alguna vez necesitas un hechizo, o si necesitas otra opinión sobre una decisión difícil…

-¡Eso es interesante! Obviamente no necesito tus hechizos, soy mucho mejor bruja de lo que tú lo vas a ser jamás, y ni mucho menos te voy a consultar mis decisiones políticas, pero ¡acabas de decirme que estás dispuesta a traicionar a la Orden con tal de mantener a tus padres vivos!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-¡Vamos! ¡Claro que lo has dicho! Todos tenemos un precio, y el tuyo es ese. Harías cualquier cosa por mamá ¿verdad?

-¡Te odio! –Exclamó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

Hermione se esperaba un Crucio, o al menos un bofetón, un empujón, o una retahíla de insultos y amenazas, pero Bellatrix respondió con una carcajada, uniendo sus manos y poniéndolas a un lado de su cara, como si estuviese viendo a un cachorrito jugar.

-¡Me encanta! ¡La buena y pura sangre sucia va a traicionar a sus amigos! –Exclamó Bellatrix canturreando.

-No los voy a traicionar. Puedo ayudarte sin traicionarlos.

-Eso lo dices ahora. Si te traigo a tu mamá y te digo que la voy a cruciar, serías capaz hasta de lamerme las botas si te lo pido.

-Me dijiste que no me ibas a torturar ¡Pero lo estás haciendo! ¡Esto es tortura! –Volvió a exclamar llorando Hermione.

-¿Esto es tortura? –Preguntó con ironía Bellatrix alzando una ceja. Pues te advierto de que todavía no he empezado. Tal vez deberías reconsiderar mi oferta de ofrecerte a Amycus Carrow. ¡Uy, vaya, he dicho su nombre, he desvelado el misterio! El caso es que sigue en pie. ¿Quieres ir con Carrow?

-No, prefiero seguir aquí, -dijo Hermione azorada, bajando los ojos al darse cuenta de que Bellatrix la miraba.

-A ver, ven aquí. Levántate y ven aquí. Mírame.

Hermione notó sus manos frías agarrándola cuando vino a su lado, para impedir que se retirase.

-¡Mírame!

Los recuerdos danzaron por la mente de Hermione mientras Bellatrix los escudriñaba de nuevo. Al final, por su cara, no parecía haber hallado lo que buscaba.

-Te has asustado mucho cuando te he dicho que te iba a regalar a Carrow, y no he podido encontrar recuerdos sexuales en tu mente. ¿Eres virgen, pequeña sangre sucia?

Hermione no dijo nada, y retiró de nuevo la vista.

-¡Eres virgen! ¡Qué divertido! ¿Estás segura de que no quieres irte con Carrow? ¡Es tu oportunidad para dejar de serlo!

-No quiero ser la zorra de nadie, -dijo Hermione con enfado, mientras tironeaba de sus manos para soltarlas del agarre de Bellatrix.

-Prefieres ser una traidora que una zorra, aunque supongo que también preferirías ser una zorra que ver cómo le hacen daño a mami por tu culpa. ¡Cuántas cosas estamos descubriendo hoy!

oOo

Tras la cena, Hermione se había acostado llorando. Casi hubiese preferido una sesión de Crucios que la tortura psicológica a la que la había sometido la bruja oscura. Pero tras muchas noches de no poder descansar, el estar en una cama caliente y relativamente cómoda, hizo que finalmente se durmiese.

Estaba soñando con un verano en el que había estado en Francia con sus padres, cuando de pronto notó que la sacudían por el hombro, y se despertó sobresaltada.

-No puedo dormir. He pensado que podías entretenerme un rato, -dijo Bellatrix.

Hermione se despertó de golpe. No sabía cómo quería Bellatrix que la entretuviese, pero de pronto se le había pasado todo el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4: ¡No soy tu mascota!

**¡No soy tu mascota!**

oOo

La nueva sede de la Orden del Fénix, después de que Grimmauld Place hubiese sido tomada por los mortífagos, estaba oculta en la trastienda de un comercio de materiales de jardinería abandonado, llamado Cube Pots.

A pesar de haber sido agrandada mediante un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, no terminaba de cumplir tan bien como la sede anterior con los requisitos necesarios. Solo era algo provisional.

Allí se estaba celebrando la última asamblea, la cual, como todos esperaban, no estaba siendo muy productiva.

-Quisiera exponer algo importante, que me parece, hemos dejado de lado.

-Dinos Luna, -dijo Fleur, temiéndose lo peor, pero intentando ser amable con la rubia.

-¿Hasta qué punto podemos confiar en que no nos estén envenenando los sanadores de San Mungo por orden de los mortífagos?

-Eso no está en el orden del día, señorita Lovegood –dijo con sequedad Minerva McGonagall, cortándola.

-Pues yo no lo considero ninguna tontería, -opinó Neville.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea una tontería, ni tampoco lo contrario. Simplemente, que no está en la orden del día, -terció Angelina.

Mundungus Fletcher, que estaba cabeceando en un rincón, se despertó de repente diciendo ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Te rogaría tu atención, Mundungus, si no es mucha molestia –dijo Minerva McGonagall con desaprobación. Recuerden que somos la esperanza de la comunidad mágica de este país ¡si perdemos la guerra, la oscuridad caerá sobre nosotros por no sabemos cuánto tiempo!

-Por favor ¿Podemos centrarnos en que el tema de esta reunión es tratar de liberar a nuestra compañera Hermione Granger? –Exclamó exasperado George. – ¡Parece mentira que sea yo el que tenga que ponerse serio!

-Bien dicho, George, lo apoyó Tonks.

-¡Tú cállate, egoísta! -Le reprochó Ron.

-¡Oye tío, no te metas con Tonks! ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de lo que le ha pasado a Mione? –Dijo Fred, en defensa de la metamorfomaga.

-No puedo creer que te pongas en contra de tu hermano… bueno, en realidad no sé por qué esperaba algo distinto: desde que nuestros padres murieron ya ni te molestas en fingir que me respetas…

Ron estaba muy dispuesto a seguir quejándose de la actitud de su hermano, pero en ese momento intervino Neville de nuevo:

-El ED solo participará en una posible acción contra Lestrange si se firman los documentos que vosotros sabéis… y no es que esa psicópata sea precisamente de nuestro agrado, ¡pero si vamos a participar en esto, queremos ser reconocidos en un plano de igualdad!

-¡Ya estamos otra vez con lo de los papeles!, -Exclamó Tonks irritada.

-¿Qué papeles? –Preguntó Ron.

-¡Unos papeles en los que dice que me la peles! –Le respondió su hermano Fred, sin poder evitar hacer la broma fácil.

-¡Por favor señores, un mínimo de seriedad! ¿Tengo que recordar que nuestra compañera y amiga Hermione Granger se halla en poder del enemigo? –Reconvino Minerva McGonagall, muy enfadada.

Todos bajaron un momento la cabeza, avergonzados, y guardaron silencio. Pero el silencio no duró mucho.

-¡Todo esto es por culpa de Tonks! ¡Deberíamos haberle entregado a Pansy y que se maldigan mutuamente la Lestrange y ella! ¡Que los mortífagos arreglen sus problemas entre ellos! –Exclamó Ron.

-¡Oye, Ron, ten cuidado con lo que dices, que ya me tienes hasta el mismísimo coño! ¡Pansy no es ninguna mortífaga: ella es ahora de los nuestros!

-No te molestes, Dora, para él no han acabados los buenos y gloriosos tiempos de Hogwarts, donde todo estaba tan claro, y él y sus amiguitos eran los buenos, y los demás, malísimos. –Dijo Pansy de forma venenosa.

-¿Podría pedirle a la señorita Parkinson que se abstuviese de opinar o abandonase la habitación? Después de todo ya tiene experiencia en abandonar lo que sea cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles…

-Pansy no se va, Minerva. Y no tiene por qué callarse. ¡Al contrario que otros, ella no ha insultado a nadie!

-Tonks, tía, sabes que te aprecio, pero en serio, ¿por qué te la has traído? ¡Bastante desagradable es que te escuchemos zumbártela cada noche, como para encima tener que aguantarla aquí también! –Protestó George.

-En el fondo tienen razón, Dora. Yo aquí no pinto nada. Mejor me voy. Te espero en el bar muggle de enfrente, tomando un té.

-¡Pues si se va ella, me voy yo! –Exclamó irritada la metamorfomaga.

-¿En serio, Tonks? ¡No te lo tienes que tomar de este modo! ¡Solo se te está pidiendo que no la traigas a la asamblea! –Dijo Angelina.

-Te espero ahí al lado, Dora. Diviértete con _tus amigos_.

-Esperad un momento, o seguid discutiendo sin nosotras, como queráis. Tengo que hablar con _mi novia_ a solas.

-No tardes, Tonks. No vamos a esperar toda la tarde a que resuelvas tus problemas con Miss Slytherin. –Dijo Bill suspirando.

-Si Kingsley Shacklebolt levantase la cabeza, querría morirse otra vez, del disgusto, –dijo McGonagall, mientras Pansy y Tonks abandonaban la habitación.

Tonks cogió de la mano a Pansy y la llevó hasta la salida trasera de la tienda, situada de forma discreta en un callejón oscuro en el que nunca pasaba nadie, ni había ventanas por las que las pudiesen mirar los vecinos salir de una tienda abandonada.

-Pansy, ahora eres una de los nuestros. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, pero a ellos todavía puede que les cueste un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse. No entres al trapo en sus provocaciones. ¡No les des el gusto de irte!

-Dora, nunca me van a aceptar. Y yo me siento muy incómoda estando con ellos y aguantando sus malas caras y sus desprecios…

-Ahora están las cosas muy tensas porque tienen a Hermione, pero en cuanto la rescatemos…

-Despierta, Dora: eso no va a pasar.

Tonks despegó los labios para hablar y tomó aire, pero al final se desinfló como un globo y cerró la boca de golpe.

-La rescataremos, -consiguió decir. –No sé cómo, pero lo haremos. ¡No podemos dejarla con esa zorra psicópata!

-¿Cómo? ¡Si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está! Bellatrix es tan paranoica como vosotros, o más, y como bien sabes, suele cambiar su residencia frecuentemente. ¡Ni siquiera los mortífagos que no son de su total confianza saben exactamente dónde se encuentra su líder!

-Con eso querrás decir casi todos. Excepto en su hermana, esa víbora no confía en nadie. Oye, una idea: ¿Y si la hiciésemos a ella rehén?

-¿Ahora quieres secuestrar a Narcissa?

-Podría ser bueno. Podríamos interrogarla, y aunque no obtuviésemos información, simplemente con tenerla prisionera, Bellatrix no se atrevería a dañar a Mione.

-Estás dando muchas cosas por sentadas, Dora. Pero igualmente, no creo que sea tarea fácil planear un asalto a Malfoy Manor, y eso contando con que la rubia esté allí…

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? –Preguntó Tonks irritada.

-No podemos hacer nada, Dora, al menos de momento. Acéptalo. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado, y tú menos que nadie, pero Hermione está tan perdida para nosotros como si estuviese muerta. Anda, vamos dentro, y terminemos con esta estupidez de asamblea lo más rápido posible.

oOo

-Niña, ¡no estés tan asustada! ¡Solo quiero que demos un paseo! Ten, es una de mis batas, te la he traído para que la uses, póntela, no te vayas a enfriar.

-Bellatrix, no quiero contradecirte y que te vayas a enfadar conmigo, pero es muy tarde. ¿No podemos pasear mañana?

-No. Mañana tengo cosas que hacer. Vamos a pasear ahora, que es cuando no puedo dormir.

-Está bien, -dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta de que discutir sería inútil, mientras se abrochaba los botines que le había traído el elfo de Bellatrix.

Los jardines, iluminados por una veraniega luna dorada, dueña y señora del cielo nocturno, estaban perfumados con un suave olor a hierba recién cortada y a lluvia, gracias al breve chaparrón que había caído por la tarde. Pasaron junto a unos jazmines, un galán de noche, y unos rosales. Una enredadera de flores de un intenso color violeta cubría uno de los muros de una de las construcciones adyacentes a la mansión. Hermione conocía esas flores, y sabía que abrían de día: debían estar encantadas para que ellas también se adaptasen al horario favorito de Madame Lestrange.

Un camino empedrado rodeado de magnolios en flor brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Empezaron a caminar por él, las dos juntas. Bellatrix llevaba una bata verde bordada en plata muy parecida a la que le había dado a ella. Hermione se giró y miró la casa de sillares de piedra: aunque imponente y señorial, se la veía siniestra, recortándose oscura contra el cielo iluminado. Todos dormían, pues no se veía ni una sola luz en ninguna de las ventanas. Todos salvo ellas dos: la líder de los mortífagos y su enemiga, ahora cautiva.

-¿Te gusta la casa? –Preguntó Bellatrix.

-Me gustan los jardines. La casa es bastante tenebrosa, y además he pasado demasiado tiempo ahí dentro.

-Bueno, dicen que todo pasa. Esto también pasará. No duraremos mucho aquí: pronto estaremos en otra casa, y espero que te guste más, aunque me temo que también vas a pasar mucho tiempo en su interior –comentó Bellatrix riendo.

-¿Dónde nos vamos? ¿Y por qué?

-¿Qué más te da? ¿Siempre eres así de impertinente, niña?

-La verdad es que me lo dicen mucho –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida Hermione.

Bellatrix la miró primero con desaprobación, pero luego sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? ¿Te acuerdas cuando te he dicho antes que ni siquiera eras guapa?

-Sí. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte, gracias.

-De nada. En realidad sí que estoy siendo muy amable contigo, pero no hace falta que me lo agradezcas. En realidad te mentí. No es que seas guapa, no lo eres, pero eres… atractiva, a tu manera… o por lo menos a mí me lo pareces, -dijo Bellatrix, mientras volvía a sonreírle.

-Supongo que eso es lo más parecido a un cumplido que voy a recibir de ti, -dijo Hermione suspirando-. Pues gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal… a tu manera, -dijo Hermione, con un tono que insinuaba que lo que afirmaba no era del todo exacto.

-Me ofende que pienses que puedes molestarme con eso. Tu opinión hacia mi belleza me es bastante indiferente, sangre sucia.

-No he querido ofenderte, si no, hubiese sido más clara…

-¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa? –Preguntó Bellatrix escandalizada. Le asombraba el descaro de la sangre sucia, que a veces ni siquiera parecía tenerle miedo.

-A ver, no digo que estés vieja: no lo estás, pero has tenido mejores tiempos. A pesar de todo, oye, la que tuvo retuvo. ¡Se ve que de joven eras muy guapa!

-Se está rifando un Cruciatus, y tú tienes todas las papeletas. ¡Solo te advierto para que después no me digas que no lo sabías!

-¡Perdone su señoría el atrevimiento de una sangre sucia! ¡No quería ofenderla, es más, había pensado que mi opinión sobre su belleza le era indiferente!

-No puede serme más indiferente, pero es molesto escucharte hablar con esa voz tan desagradable que tienes. Quizás me plantee ponerte un bozal, ¡creo que eso te vendría bien! ¡A lo mejor hasta aprendías a pensar antes de hablar!

Al momento, Bellatrix materializó una especie de mordaza con una bola, y Hermione supuso que esa parte debía ir dentro de su boca. La bruja oscura lo agitó ante sus ojos.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti: ¿lo quieres, sangre sucia? ¿Te gusta este regalo?

Hermione suspiró. Iba a tener que pedir disculpas de nuevo. Mejor sería, si no, Bellatrix le impondría algún castigo absurdo y posiblemente humillante o terrible, y finalmente de todas formas se vería obligada a pedir perdón.

-Lo siento, Bellatrix. He hablado de más. No, no me gustaría que me lo pusieras. "Aunque eso ya lo sabes, zorra", –pensó Hermione bajando la mirada, para impedir que Bellatrix le pudiese leer la mente.

-Acepto tus disculpas. ¡Me siento generosa esta noche, no sé por qué será! ¡Ah, creo que sí lo sé! Como te iba diciendo, antes de que intentases molestarme de una forma tan vulgar como llamándome vieja, estabas muy atractiva en la cena.

-Gracias, -dijo simplemente Hermione-. No le gustaba el rumbo que Bellatrix insistía en darle a la conversación.

-De nada. Es la verdad. ¿Por qué estás tan tensa, niña? ¿Crees que voy a aprovecharme de ti?

Hermione no dijo nada, y siguió caminando, en silencio, con la mirada fija en el infinito.

-¿Es eso? A ver, usa la cabeza un poco. ¡Pensé que tú eras la inteligente de ese grupo! ¡Pues sí que está mal vuestra situación!

-No sé lo que quieres, Bellatrix. Tampoco sé para qué quieres que use la cabeza. Nunca se me dio especialmente bien la adivinación.

-¿Qué placer podría yo obtener en abusar de ti? ¡Tendría que obligarte a corresponderme, y seguro que lo hacías mal, y lloriqueando!

Hermione volvió a quedar en silencio, con la vista perdida en el oscuro horizonte.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería divertido pervertirte. No obligarte a hacer nada que no quisieras, sino todo lo contrario ¡hacer que lo desees más que nada en el mundo!

Hermione suspiró. No podía estar más incómoda.

-Pero no lo voy a hacer, niña. Puedes estar tranquila. No tienes que estar tan tensa, puede que mi comentario no haya sido adecuado, pero…

-Gracias por disculparte, Bellatrix. O por tratar de hacerlo…

-¡Qué dices! ¡Yo nunca pido perdón, y menos a una hija de muggles como tú! ¡Solo lo hacía ante mi Maestro, y ahora está muerto, en parte gracias a ti!

La joven bruja miró hacia un lado. Se sintió estúpida por haber esperado algo bueno de Bellatrix. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, roto por la morena.

-¿Así que te gusta el jardín? –Preguntó como si nada malo hubiese pasado nunca entre ellas.

-Es agradable. Y huele bien, –dijo Hermione, aceptando el súbito cambio de Bellatrix. Al parecer, ella era así.

-Quizás podamos dar otro paseo de nuevo, en otra ocasión. No en este jardín, pero habrá otros. También a mí me gustan.

Hermione la miró, y se dio cuenta de que le sonreía, con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa. Hermione se encontró correspondiéndola antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y luego giró con rapidez la cabeza hacia un lado. Miró de reojo a Bellatrix, y vio que ella hacía lo mismo, hacia el lado contrario.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño estanque con nenúfares en un lado. Las flores, de un intenso color rosado, estaban abiertas, y la luna se reflejaba en las quietas aguas. La joven bruja pensó que le gustaría ahogarse en ese mismo momento. Razones no le faltaban: sus compañeros la habían abandonado, o eso pensaba ella, y estaba en manos de una sádica demente y retorcida, que además estaba muy enfadada con ella, aunque eso no le impedía insistir en lo atractivo de su físico.

Hermione se metió poco a poco en el agua, que apenas le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos por la orilla, pero antes de que hubiese avanzado mucho, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-No hagas tonterías, niña. Te vas a enfriar.

-¿Qué más te da lo que me pase? –Dijo Hermione sin volver la cara.

-Claro que me importa. Eres mi mascota. ¡Quiero que estés sana! ¡Enferma serías un estorbo más que otra cosa!

-¡No soy, y nunca seré, tu mascota, y no me vuelvas a llamar así! – Le gritó Hermione, volviéndose de pronto, muy indignada.

-¡Tranquila, criatura! ¡Te va a dar algo! –Dijo Bellatrix entre asombrada y divertida. –Ven, volvamos a la casa. Te va a sentar bien un tazón de chocolate ¿quieres un chocolate caliente?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto derrotada. Ni siquiera podía quejarse demasiado de Bellatrix, se dijo con amargura. Para lo que ella era, la estaba tratando bastante bien. Pero no la dejaba ir, aunque ¿merecería la pena volver a alguna parte? No parecía que la estuviesen echando de menos, se dijo, para al momento arrepentirse. Seguro que sí que estaban muy preocupados, y haciendo todo lo posible para liberarla. Ella debía tener paciencia, esperar, y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que surgiese. Y para eso necesitaba estar fuerte. Bellatrix le estaba ofreciendo una nutritiva bebida en ese momento… tal vez mañana "se olvidase" de alimentarla. No podía desperdiciar la ocasión.

-Sí, sí que quiero el chocolate.

-¡Me acabas de decir que no hace un momento!

-He cambiado de idea.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Pero no vuelvas a meter los pies en el agua como una mocosa estúpida ¿en qué estabas pensando, niña? –Preguntó Bellatrix con un deje de sospecha, o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo desagradable que eres conmigo? ¡No solo me insultas constantemente, sino que ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre! –Exclamó Hermione, más por cambiar de tema que con la esperanza de que Bellatrix mejorase su trato hacia ella.

-Eres una prisionera de guerra ¡No esperarás que te haga reverencias! Y si no te llamo por tu nombre, es porque es horrible. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de las malas decisiones que tus padres han tomado con respecto a ti! –Exclamó Bellatrix mientras la cogía por el hombro, alejándola del estanque.

-Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mis padres, anda, –dijo Hermione de forma desapasionada.

-¿Te duele que te digan la verdad? ¿Te tengo que enumerar todos los errores que han cometido? ¡Si hasta la situación en la que estás ahora es por su culpa! ¡Por no haber sabido educarte conforme a lo que eras por nacimiento! ¡Me recuerdan a la estúpida de Andrómeda, y la mala crianza que le ha dado a su hija! ¡Si ni siquiera ha sido capaz de escoger un nombre decente para la chica! ¡Normal que haya salido como ha salido!

-No creo que haya nada malo en la forma de ser de Tonks…

-¡Cállate! ¿Pero cómo te atreves a contradecirme? ¿Qué sabrás tú? ¡Tú no sabes nada! –Exclamó llena de furia Bellatrix, cortando a Hermione.

Siguieron caminando un rato, hasta que Bellatrix llamó de nuevo su atención. Le estaba señalando una constelación.

-Mira, son las Pléyades.

-¡Qué interesante! –Comentó Hermione, sin mostrar ningún interés.

-A partir de ahora te vas a llamar Maia, como una de las estrellas de las Pléyades. Es una pena que ahora no podamos ver tu estrella: la luna brilla demasiado esta noche.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, Maia, es decepcionante que no podamos verla, pero en cuanto pueda te la enseñaré.

-¡No me puedes cambiar el nombre!

-No me gustaba el que tenías. ¡Maia es mucho más bonito!

-¡Prefiero que me llames sangre sucia a que me cambies el nombre! ¡No soy un perro!

-¡Ojalá fueses un perro, así mostrarías un mínimo de agradecimiento!

-No te pienso agradecer que me hayas puesto el nombre que te haya dado la gana, -dijo fríamente Hermione.

-Como quieras, Maia. No me lo agradezcas. Aunque… ¡pensé que no te gustaba que te llamase sangre sucia!

-Como tú dijiste, soy una sangre sucia. Nada puede cambiar eso. ¡Y mira lo que tengo para que no se me olvide nunca! –Dijo Hermione, remangándose la bata, y enseñándole a Bellatrix la cicatriz.

¿Había sido una percepción de Hermione, o Bellatrix había parpadeado con incomodidad?

-Puedo arreglar eso. Pero dolerá. Más que cuando… más que cuando te lo hice.

-¿Puedes arreglar eso? –Preguntó a su vez Hermione, incrédula.

-Claro, Maia. Ahora mismo, si quieres. Pero aquí no. Vamos a mi dormitorio, allí tengo vendas. No te lo puedo borrar en una sola vez, y necesitaré vendarte antes de la próxima cura.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada de la casa, y antes de que se diesen cuenta, Bellatrix la había cogido de la mano para llevarla a sus aposentos mediante la aparición.


	5. Chapter 5: Todo está mal e irá a peor

**Todo está mal e irá a peor**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: Le mando un saludo a bellatrix976, por haberme dado alguna idea para el capítulo. Y bueno. Hay sexo explícito y muy sucio.

* * *

oOo

Como en toda guerra civil, las delaciones y traiciones eran el pan de cada día en ambos bandos. Tanto los miembros de la Orden y el ED como los mortífagos tenían que vigilar por dónde y con quién se movían, pues un exceso de confianza podía ser fatal.

Por desgracia, no solo podía ser fatal para ellos: no hacía mucho el bando de Bellatrix había asesinado a toda una familia, por prestar alojamiento por una noche en su casa a los miembros de la Orden. Dicha acción no había quedado sin respuesta, y como castigo varias propiedades de poderosos mortífagos habían ardido hasta los cimientos, gracias a unos "Fiendfyre" que los Weasley y Tonks habían lanzado en rápidos ataques, antes de desaparecer en el cielo nocturno con sus escobas.

No todos los miembros de la Orden habían estado de acuerdo con esto. Minerva opinó que era rebajarse al mismo nivel que los mortífagos, y otros miembros como Mundungus y Pansy, decidieron no participar debido a la gran estima que sentían hacia su propio pellejo. Pansy además había conocido personalmente a una de las víctimas de las represalias de la Orden, que murió a consecuencia del incendio. Durante dos o tres días había mantenido un silencio hostil contra su novia, aunque al final habían hecho las paces. Tampoco es que la slytherin tuviese muchas más opciones: si no hablaba con la metamorfomaga, no tenía a nadie más con quien relacionarse de ninguna forma.

El caso es que ahora tenían mucho cuidado de no comprometer a nadie en sus idas y venidas. El piso franco en el que se encontraba el grupo formado por Pansy, Tonks, algunos de los hermanos Weasley y Angelina, se hallaba situado en un bloque de pisos vacíos y casi en ruinas. Muchas de las ventanas habían sido selladas con ladrillos y cemento, aunque aún se podía ver en los balcones alguna antigua maceta con una planta muerta, mientras los grafitis invadían la desconchada fachada.

A pesar de ser primavera, hacía frío dentro de la vivienda, pese a que la habían acondicionado para que fuese relativamente fácil y cómodo vivir en ella. Fuera había estado lloviendo a mares, y Tonks se quitó la cazadora y se sacudió como un perro, para luego abrir el frigorífico y ver qué podían cenar. Por desgracia, dentro solo había dos lonchas de pavo rancias, un poco de queso mohoso, y un envase de leche que resultó estar vacío.

-¡Mierda, joder, mierda! ¡No hay nada para comer!

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Pansy, que salía de la ducha en bata, en medio de una nube de vapor. ¿Puede ser un poco más triste nuestra vida?

-Podemos pedir comida india, como los muggles –terció Fred.

-¿Y quién te asegura que el repartidor no es un mortífago disfrazado? –Le respondió Ron con acritud.

-Dudo que los mortífagos no tengan otra cosa que hacer que disfrazarse de repartidores para ver si por casualidad los llama un enemigo, -respondió Angelina.

-Voy a bajar a comprar algo a la tienda. No tardo, –dijo George.

-George, es peligroso que vayas solo… -dijo Angelina, preocupada.

-Solo voy abajo, para terminar con esta tontería de conversación, y ver si podemos cenar antes de las diez de la noche. Ven conmigo si te quedas más tranquila, pero no voy a tardar.

-Déjalo tío, voy yo. No me cuesta nada metamorfosearme, y así nos quedamos todos más tranquilos, -dijo Tonks.

¡Dame cinco minutos para vestirme, y voy contigo! –Dijo rápidamente Pansy, que no quería quedarse en casa con los Weasley, y aguantar sus miradas hoscas.

oOo

-No sé para qué me molesto en metamorfosearme si tú vienes conmigo. ¡Se supone que esto era por vuestra seguridad! -Rezongó Tonks, mientras volvían con la compra.

-Porque te gusta hacerlo, -dijo Pansy, haciendo un rápido y elocuente ademán de meterle mano en la entrepierna a su novia, que ahora estaba bastante más abultada, pues Tonks tenía el aspecto de un chico fuerte y alto.

-En realidad es a ti a quien te gusta, -dijo Tonks mirando alrededor por si alguien las había visto-. Yo estoy muy contenta con lo que tengo, pero tú eres una ambiciosa ¡lo quieres todo!

-Claro, querida, ¿por qué me voy a conformar con tener solo sexo lésbico, si tengo una metamorfomaga a mi disposición?

-¡Haces que suene tan romántico lo nuestro! –Exclamó Tonks con ironía.

-Ya me gustabas antes de saber lo que eras capaz de hacer, tonta.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Yo pensaba que por aquella época era Mione con la que fantaseabas en tus noches solitarias! –Dijo Tonks, mientras se ponía de repente un poco más seria al acordarse de la situación en la que estaba su ex novia.

-Me gustabais las dos. Me daba mucho morbo el rollo aurora liada con una adolescente que teníais, y el que, salvo por mí, lo hubieseis conseguido mantener en secreto ante todos los demás. Muchas veces fantaseé con hacer un trío con vosotras, y otras con que me portaba mal, y tú me castigabas con dureza.

-Puedo castigarte con dureza esta noche. Verdaderamente te has estado portando fatal de un tiempo a esta parte ¡estoy empezando a sospechar que eres una espía de los mortífagos!

-¡Ron seguro que lo sospecha! –Exclamó riendo la slytherin.

-Ron va a acabar sospechando hasta de McGonagall. No le hagas caso, es buen tío, pero con lo de Hermione está muy estresado.

-Tendrás que interrogarme, entonces, para asegurarte de que no soy una sucia traidora, o una mortífaga infiltrada, –añadió Pansy, deseando reconducir la conversación hacia un tema más agradable que el secuestro de Hermione.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta del piso, y se habían detenido a la entrada, mientras recuperaban el resuello. El ascensor no funcionaba, y tres pisos de escaleras subidos de un tirón las habían dejado agotadas. La única luz que había era la que emanaba de la varita de Pansy, que había usado un "Lumos", mientras su novia cargaba con las bolsas.

Tonks, que había vuelto a su forma original, dejó la bolsa con la comida en el suelo, y rodeó a Pansy con sus brazos. Durante un rato se besaron a oscuras a en el rellano, mezclando su saliva y jugando con sus lenguas, y cuando se separaron para coger aire, la metamorfomaga empujó la cabeza de Pansy sobre su pecho, acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Esto le parece dureza, aurora Tonks? –Comentó Pansy, con aire decepcionado.

-No me llames así, al fin y al cabo ya no soy aurora. Los títeres que Bellatrix puso en el Ministerio se encargaron de eso… -comentó Tonks con amargura.

-¡Pero sígueme el juego! –Exclamó Pansy golpeando en broma el hombro de Tonks.

-¿Tú quieres que juguemos a esto? –Preguntó Tonks, buscando los ojos de Pansy en la penumbra.

-¡Sí, joder! ¿Te lo tengo que poner por escrito, o qué?

Con rapidez y brusquedad, Tonks se giró y apretó a Pansy contra la pared. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus pechos, metiéndose bajo su ropa y buscando sus pezones para retorcerlos, aprovechando su sorpresa para colocar una rodilla entre sus piernas. Pansy echó atrás la cabeza, gimiendo con voz débil.

De pronto vieron cómo el patronus de Ron, un Jack Russell, trotaba hacia ellas.

-Tu amigo es único para reventar los pocos buenos momentos que tenemos, -comentó Pansy.

-¡Y tiene que mandarme un patronus para recordarme que tiene hambre, no puede darme un toque al móvil como las personas normales! ¡Manda huevos, el sangre limpia de los cojones! –Exclamó una exasperada Tonks, mientras su novia la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué va a usar esas cosas muggles pudiendo usar la magia? En fin, vamos dentro, así averiguamos qué tripa se le ha roto ahora…

Cuando entraron al piso, notaron que algo raro había pasado. Estaban todos muy serios, y parecía que las hubiesen estado esperando por algo más que por las urgencias de sus estómagos. Enseguida supieron qué ocurría, ya que Angelina se encargó de explicarlo: habían estado escuchando por la radio la emisora clandestina de la resistencia, y Lee Jordan acababa de anunciar que la sede de la Orden había sufrido un ataque.

Aunque no había habido víctimas y no habían podido robar documentación, ya no era un lugar seguro para las asambleas. Mientras ellas habían estado ocupadas en la puerta del piso, dentro había habido un acalorado debate, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que había un infiltrado entre alguno de los miembros de la Orden o el ED. Por supuesto, hubo miradas hacia Pansy, que se tornaron en silencio hosco cuando la metamorfomaga insistió en que se estaban precipitando, pues no había pruebas de que existiese un topo entre ellos.

-¡Pudieron habernos seguido! -Exclamó Tonks.

-¿Por qué defiendes a una filo –mortífago? ¡Puede que ella no sea del círculo de Bellatrix, pero está claro para todos que es una de ellos! ¡Para todos menos para ti! –Exclamó Ron, furioso.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Te crees que dormiría con una filo- mortífago? ¿Se te olvida que mataron a mi marido y a mi padre? ¿Se te olvida que me despidieron de mi trabajo, que han puesto precio a mi cabeza, y que mi hijo está creciendo sin mí por culpa de esa gentuza? ¡Pansy no es mortífaga ni tiene nada que ver con ellos! ¡Si lo fuese, yo misma la mataría con mis propias manos, pero ni lo es ni lo ha sido nunca! ¡Su única falta fue no querer participar en una guerra que ni le iba ni le venía! ¡Por no hablar de que Bellatrix la está buscando para matarla! ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitas de su inocencia?

-Todos hemos sufrido, Tonks. A nosotros nos quemaron la tienda, antes de matar a Arthur y Molly, -terció Angelina.

-Si alguien tiene dudas de si soy una espía de los mortífagos, me ofrezco a que me hagáis legilimancia, -dijo fríamente Pansy.

-¡Oh, cállate! ¡Como si no pudiesen ellos haberte enseñado oclumancia! –Respondió Ron.

-¡Nadie va a hacer legilimancia a nadie! ¡Para eso necesitaríais en primer lugar saber algo sobre el tema, y luego, tomar esa decisión en asamblea! –Dijo Tonks, airada.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan tanto las reglas, socia? –Preguntó con sorna George.

-Supongo que es diferente cuando se trata de su novia, -dijo Fred, burlón, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Mirad, iros todos a la mierda, en serio. Ahí tenéis la comida. A mí por lo menos ya se me ha quitado el hambre, -dijo Tonks, cogiendo la mano de Pansy y cerrando de golpe la puerta del salón.

Tonks miró a su novia. Estaba seria y callada, pero no parecía particularmente triste. Sabía que el tema le afectaba, y no quería darle tiempo para pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, así que le dirigió una sonrisa lasciva, mientras sus manos bajaban de su pelo a sus hombros, y luego a sus pechos.

-Creo que teníamos una investigación pendiente ¿no, guapa?

-¿Sigues teniendo ganas?

-Yo sí… pero si tú ya no quieres, lo entiendo. Podemos hacer otra cosa, si ya no te apetece.

-Sí me apetece. Pero quería comentarte una cosa.

-Dime, Pansy, -dijo Tonks, temiendo que se avecinara una tormenta.

-Idos. Se dice idos. La forma correcta para la segunda persona del plural del imperativo del verbo irse, es idos, no iros. ¡Cómo se nota tu sangre mestiza hasta en la forma de expresarte! ¡Qué vergüenza para el Ministerio!

-¡No te las des de listilla con una agente de la autoridad, repugnante mortífaga!

-Si esto es lo mejor que tiene el Ministerio para imponer su voluntad sobre los legítimos herederos del poder de la magia…

-¿Sabes? Creo que vamos a tener que hacer una inspección de cavidades. No me fío de que no lleves objetos oscuros escondidos. Así que tírate de espaldas en la camilla con las piernas abiertas, ¡o será peor para ti!

-¡Exijo hablar con mi abogado!

-¿Abogado? ¡Vas a hablar con el abogado que tengo aquí colgado!

Cogiendo a Pansy del pelo, la obligó a arrodillarse delante de ella, y abriéndose los vaqueros se sacó un pene de buen tamaño de unas pequeñas braguitas de color amarillo fosforescente. Pansy solo se resistió lo suficiente como para hacer más convincente el teatro, negándose al principio a despegar los labios, hasta que Tonks le apretó un poco en la mandíbula. Le metió el pene en la boca, y tiró otra vez de su pelo, hasta que notó que la tenía metida casi hasta el final. Luego Pansy siguió chupando sola, mientras acariciaba con su lengua el miembro de la metamorfomaga.

-Eso es, muy bien. Muy bien, sigue así. Se ve que ya tienes costumbre de hacer esto ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta el sabor de mi polla?

Tonks vio un brillo travieso en los ojos de la slytherin, y sintió una pequeña punzada de miedo.

-¡Oye, no me vayas a morder! ¡Esto es un juego, pero un mordisco "ahí" duele de verdad!

Pansy sonrió de forma traviesa, aún con el pene dentro de la boca, y mordió de manera delicada y sin apretar el glande de Tonks, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¡Qué hija de puta! ¡De Slytherin tenías que ser!

-Creo que me he portado muy mal… pero claro, los aurores son taaan buenos… nunca vulnerarían mis derechos, ¿verdad? –Dijo Pansy, sacándose un momento el pene de su novia de la boca.

Tonks y ella se miraron por un momento, y compartieron la misma idea sin hablarse, mientras se sonreían.

-¡Creo que no te he dado permiso para dejar de chupar, zorra! ¡Y por cierto, yo soy una aurora mala! ¡La hija de una renegada de los Black, nada menos! –Dijo Tonks, antes de meterle su miembro en la boca de nuevo, y empujarle en la nuca para asegurarse de que llegaba al final.

Pansy se empleó a fondo, haciendo que el miembro llegase hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, aunque le costase respirar y tuviese un par de arcadas. Un rato después, Tonks la avisó de que estaba a punto de eyacular.

-Córrete dentro. No me importa, –dijo Pansy, parando por un momento.

-¿Estás segura, Pansy? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga. Aunque deseaba hacerlo, no se sentía del todo capaz. A ella no le había gustado demasiado la experiencia cuando se lo habían hecho, y le parecía, como mínimo, poco considerado.

Ella asintió sin dejar de chupar, y Tonks se dejó ir. Pansy se quedó un momento con un gesto de duda, y finalmente, se sacó el miembro de la boca y se tragó el semen, limpiándose luego con la mano los labios. Se puso de pie, y echó los brazos en torno al cuello de su novia, para ofrecerle su boca en un apretado beso.

Para asombro de Tonks, que abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta, Pansy le había tomado el pelo. Había hecho el gesto de tragar, moviendo los músculos de la garganta, mientras bloqueaba el semen con su lengua para no tragárselo, y al besarla, se lo había pasado a ella. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Tonks aceptó que le devolviesen sus propios fluidos, y riendo un poco mientras aún la besaba, se lo tragó. Siguió besándola un rato, notando como el fuerte sabor a semen se iba diluyendo un poco. Cuando se separaron, observó divertida como entre sus labios hubo por un momento un efímero puente de saliva y semen, que ella destruyó limpiándose con la mano, mientras Pansy hacía otro tanto.

-¡Qué cerda eres! ¡Esto es lo más asqueroso que me han hecho en toda mi vida! –Se quejó Tonks, de una forma muy poco convincente, ya que se estaba riendo mientras.

-Pero te ha gustado, -dijo Pansy-. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Ha sido un asco. Pero sí, me ha gustado.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a follar ahora?

-Lamento decirte que ahora no se me va a levantar. Y aparte, no tengo condones.

-¡Mierda! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se nos han podido olvidar? –Exclamó Pansy, disgustada.

-Si esperas un momento a que me lave los dientes y las manos, tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti, -dijo Tonks.

-Vale, pero no tardes. ¡Estoy jodidamente caliente!

-No tardo nada, guapa, -comentó Tonks, mientras le tiraba un beso antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Cuando salió al pasillo, toda la casa ya estaba a oscuras. Todos dormían, y Tonks no creyó necesario cerrar la puerta del baño mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Una de las puertas se abrió, y apareció Fred descalzo y con una bata roja.

-Tonks, tía, no quiero que estemos de mal rollo, -le dijo el pelirrojo.

Ella indicó que tenía la boca ocupada como para hablar en ese momento, y en cuanto pudo, escupió, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

-Entiende que habéis sido unos capullos. Todos.

-Sí. A veces nos pasamos. Esto que te estoy diciendo viene también de parte de George, solo que él ya está en la cama, bien calentito con Angelina.

-¡No quiero tener esa imagen mental, colega! –Lo increpó en broma Tonks.

-Bueno, ¿nos perdonas, o qué? Sabemos que tu novia no es ninguna mortífaga. Solo es… esto… Pansy Parkinson.

-Estaría bien que empezarais a tratarla como a una compañera. Como bien dice ella, ya no estáis en Hogwarts. No os pido que tengáis simpatía por ella, solo que no le hagáis la vida imposible. Pero muchas gracias por disculparte, y dáselas a tu hermano también. Sois buenos tíos.

-De nada, Tonks. Tú también eres una tía de puta madre.

-Por cierto… ¿Tendrías un condón para prestarme? Mejor un par de ellos. Yo te los devuelvo cuando compre.

-¿Para qué coño quieres condones? No, espera, ya me lo imagino. Tiene que ver con ser metamorfomaga ¿verdad?

-¡Bingo!

-Me acabas de causar un trauma. Te demandaría ante el Wizengamot por daños psicológicos si no estuviésemos en guerra. Y pensar que tú y yo hemos pasado buenos ratos juntos…

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Tienes condones, sí, o no?

-No, tía. Lo siento. Vas a tener que conformarte con hacerle un dedo a tu novia, a no ser que queráis tener pequeños metamorfomagos de Slytherin…

-¡Serás cerdo! –Exclamó Tonks, mientras lo golpeaba en broma con la toalla.

-¡No me zurres, socia! ¡No pagues tu frustración sexual conmigo!

-Bueno, pero solo porque me caes bien, -dijo Tonks, terminando de secarse los labios con la toalla.

-¡Este peluche se va para su estuche! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Tonks! ¡Que descanses!

-Descansa tú también, guapo. ¡Hasta mañana!

Cuando Tonks llegó a su habitación, Pansy estaba enfurruñada. Le reprochó que había tardado muchísimo, y que ya casi se le había pasado todo.

-No te disgustes, preciosa. Me he encontrado con Fred, que se ha disculpado por haber sido desagradable contigo. He aprovechado para pedirle un par de condones, pero no tenía…

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué le tienes que dar esa información a Fred? ¡Ahora todos los malditos Weasley del país sabrán lo que hacemos en la cama! ¡Qué digo los Weasley! ¡Lo sabrá toda la resistencia, no me extrañaría ni que Lee Jordan acabase contándolo por la radio!

-¡Qué mal concepto tienes de Fred! ¡Te aseguro que es una persona muy discreta!

-¡Oh, sí, desde luego, el co- inventor de las orejas extensibles! ¡No sé ni cómo he podido dudarlo!

-Vale, tal vez haya metido la pata. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? –Preguntó Tonks, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los hombros de Pansy, bajando un poco el escote y los tirantes del sujetador.

-Creo que puedes hacer varias cosas. De momento, me debes un favor. Y ya sabes que yo no hago nada gratis.

Tonks le desabrochó los pantalones y dio un fuerte tirón, sacándoselos del revés. Pansy colaboró levantando el trasero para facilitar la operación. Después le llegó el turno a su blusa y su sujetador, que la metamorfomaga le arrancó con más prisa que cuidado.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –Le susurró Tonks con voz un poco ronca al oído, mientras jugaba con sus pezones, sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo seca que tenía la garganta. Carraspeó un poco antes de hacer un comentario sobre lo dura que la tenía de nuevo, haciendo que Pansy sonriese encantada.

-No sé. Sorpréndeme. Habíamos quedado en que eras una aurora desaprensiva, que estabas abusando de una pobre chica bajo custodia de las fuerzas del orden del Ministerio…

-¡No era eso! ¡Tú eras una mortífaga infiltrada y traidora!

-Lo que tú digas. Muéstrame qué clase de castigo ejemplar me darías para que aprendiese la lección…

-No sería por castigarte, pero sigo insistiendo en la inspección de cavidades. Es por una cuestión de seguridad nacional, pero si colaboras, será más fácil y mejor para todos.

-Y yo sigo insistiendo en que quiero hablar con mi abogado…

-No tienes derecho a un abogado. Cállate y abre las piernas, ¡o me veré obligada a proceder a la sujeción mecánica!

-¡Mi padre se enterará de este ultraje!

-Muy bien. Que venga y así lo investigamos también a él. Está en nuestra lista de sospechosos.

Haciendo presión con la rodilla entre sus muslos consiguió que Pansy abriese las piernas. Pero la slytherin no quería ponerlo fácil, y se llevó sus manos a su sexo para impedir que "la aurora Tonks" la tocase.

-_¡Incarcerous!_ –Exclamó Tonks agitando la varita, y Pansy quedó amarrada con los brazos pegados al torso, mientras sus piernas seguían libres.

-No estás poniendo las cosas fáciles… y ¿sabes? Eso me molesta. Yo solo soy una funcionaria tratando de hacer su trabajo. Sigue así, y te vas a llevar una sorpresita.

Tonks volvió a abrir sus piernas, y arrancó a tirones sus bragas. Su sexo quedó expuesto ante ella, con los labios abiertos y sonrosados, y apenas un triángulo de vello oscuro justo en su pubis.

-Vamos a ver si tienes una varita de contrabando metida ahí dentro, -dijo Tonks mientras acariciaba su sexo, restregando la lubricación natural que chorreaba de su vagina hacia el clítoris, y acariciándolo para estimularla.

Pansy se retorció, gimiendo con suavidad, y Tonks le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Comenzó a penetrarla con un dedo, siguiendo durante un buen rato a buen ritmo, hasta introducir un segundo dedo. Pansy estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero entonces Tonks retiró la mano, pese a la cara de disgusto de su novia.

-Parece que ahí no tienes nada. Pero no hemos mirado por detrás.

La slytherin se debatió entre obtener una recompensa a corto plazo a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, u obtener algo diferente dentro de un rato. Ganó la segunda opción, no sin antes negociar con su novia que quería que recibir también sexo oral.

-Tranquila, que te vas a quedar satisfecha. Párame si te molesta, ¿vale?

-Sí, aurora Tonks, -respondió Pansy, burlona.

-Te advertí acerca de esto. Te dije que tu comportamiento tendría consecuencias. Vas a tener que aprender a no desobedecer a la autoridad, -dijo Tonks, volviendo a ser "la aurora Tonks".

-¿Dolerá? –Preguntó Pansy, haciendo un puchero y fingiendo miedo e inocencia.

-No dolerá. No, si te relajas. ¡Puede que hasta te guste! Ahora, voy a darte la vuelta.

Dicho y hecho. Pansy estaba colocada ahora de lado, y al estar atada, apenas podía ver lo que la otra hacía, aunque por lo que escuchaba le parecía que estaba registrando en un cajón. De pronto la slytherin sintió algo frío gotear entre sus nalgas, y de inmediato supo qué era: el lubricante que habían usado a veces en sus juegos sexuales.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el dedo de Tonks recorriéndola. Ella intentó frotarse con él para obtener algo de alivio, pero la metamorfomaga lo retiró hacia atrás, mientras se reía.

-Ah ah ah, -canturreó. –No vas a tener eso. No te lo has ganado… todavía.

Comenzó a masajear con suavidad su zona perianal, con un solo dedo. A Pansy le pareció agradable, pero quería su orgasmo, y el no obtenerlo la exasperaba.

-¿Asustada?

-No. ¡Fóllame ya!

-Pues a lo mejor deberías estar un poco asustada, -dijo Tonks, antes de meter su dedo dentro del recto de Pansy, hundiéndolo hasta los nudillos.

Pansy gimió y arqueó la espalda. Era una sensación extraña, pero le estaba gustando. Tonks buscó su mirada para confirmarlo, girándose un poco, y ambas se sonrieron, antes de volver a meterse cada una en su papel.

-Parece que no tienes nada escondido aquí dentro, pero ya que estamos así, sería una pena desperdiciar la ocasión, ¿no crees, Parkinson?

Pansy no dijo nada esta vez, concentrada como estaba en asimilar las sensaciones que estaba notando. La metamorfomaga siguió moviendo el dedo dentro de su cuerpo, y acercó sus labios para besar sus nalgas.

-Tienes el culito más perfecto que he visto en mi vida, Pansy, -dijo Tonks, dejando de nuevo de lado su rol por un momento.

-¿Has visto muchos? –Preguntó Pansy, aunque le costaba seguir la conversación.

-Alguno que otro. Pero el tuyo es el más bonito.

-Desátame los brazos, quiero tocarme.

-En un rato, cuando tenga la polla metida por tu puerta trasera. Ahora casi ni hemos empezado.

Pansy rezongó, mientras Tonks metía otro dedo más dentro sin avisarla. No fue doloroso, pero sí un poco incómodo. Notaba cómo dos dedos empezaban a apretar dentro de su culo.

-Vale, ahora vamos a ir en serio. Ve diciéndome si te gusta o no.

Tonks sacó los dedos, limpiándolos en papel del exceso de lubricante, y cogió su pene, lo lubricó, y lo apoyó contra el culo de Pansy, intentando introducirlo un poco. Cuando la cabeza del pene ya había entrado, Pansy dio un respingo, y se intentó retirar dando un pequeño gemido. Tonks sacó inmediatamente el pene de su cuerpo, para luego acariciar sus nalgas.

-¿Es tu primera vez por detrás, guapa? -Preguntó con voz suave la metamorfomaga.

-¡Qué detalle que me preguntes por eso justo ahora!

-Supuse que mi primo había desflorado todos tus orificios entre clase y clase de Transformaciones, Pociones, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Lo intentamos una vez, y paramos. También ayudó a eso el que por poco nos pilla Snape.

-Vaya, pobre hombre. Deberíais haberlo invitado a unirse a la fiesta, ¡que hubiese pillado algo de cacho antes de morir! -Dijo Tonks, socarrona.

-Muy graciosa. Habértelo follado tú, si tanta lástima te daba que tuviese telarañas en el pene.

-¿Quieres seguir? Puede dolerte un poquito al entrar, pero te lo voy a hacer muy lento al principio, te lo prometo.

-Vale, pero desátame.

Tonks deshizo el hechizo, y colocó a Pansy bocabajo, separando sus nalgas con la mano.

-Segundo intento. Empuja como si quisieras hacer caca.

-¡Qué asco!

-Tú, hazlo. Así va a ser más fácil. Y otra cosa, te la voy a seguir metiendo aunque digas "ay", así que si quieres parar, dímelo claramente ¿vale?

Pansy no dijo nada, concentrada como estaba.

-¿Pansy? ¿Sí o no? ¿Te parece bien lo que te he dicho?

-Sí, pero ten cuidado. Antes ha dolido un poco.

Tonks procedió a aplicarse más lubricante en el miembro, y tras meter de nuevo dos dedos en el ano de Pansy, volvió a apretar con su miembro allí. Pansy sentía la presión, e intentó primero relajar el esfínter y luego empujar un poco, como le había dicho Tonks que hiciese, y al poco, volvió a ceder. Esta vez no se retiró, sino que se mantuvo quieta y callada durante la penetración, que fue muy lenta y cuidadosa. La slytherin solo notó una molestia al principio, y luego la sensación de necesitar ir al baño de forma urgente.

-Ya está, ya la tienes dentro entera. Ahora voy a follarte muy despacio, hasta que tú me pidas que te dé más duro, -susurró Tonks.

Pansy notó cómo los labios de la metamorfomaga acariciaban y besaban su cuello, mientras sus brazos pasaban bajo las axilas de la slytherin y apretaban con suavidad sus pezones. Cuando Tonks sacó su miembro, se detuvo justo al final, y en la siguiente embestida, solo lo introdujo hasta la mitad, para seguir de esta manera hasta que el cuerpo de su novia se acostumbrase.

-¿Te gusta, Pansy?

-Sí, pero ¡no seas cariñosa conmigo! ¡Se supone que me tienes que tratar con dureza y hablarme sucio!

-A mí me gusta ser cariñosa, pero si te vas a disgustar por eso… -dijo Tonks antes de incorporarse un poco y agarrarla por el pelo, incrementando un poco el ritmo del movimiento dentro de su cuerpo, y volviéndola a penetrar hasta el final.

Pansy gimió un poco, pero no parecía dolorida ni hizo ningún ademán de apartarse. Sin hablarle, Tonks la hizo colocarse a cuatro patas, con las rodillas sobre el filo de la cama, mientras ella seguía penetrándola de pie. En este proceso, el pene salió de nuevo de su cuerpo, a pesar de que la metamorfomaga lo había intentado mantener dentro, así que lo volvió a meter de nuevo, en esta ocasión de una sola vez.

-Así que esto te gusta, ¿eh, sucia mortífaga? –Preguntó Tonks mientras acariciaba el sexo de Pansy, que estaba empapado con sus propios fluidos.

-¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, que no renunciaré a las enseñanzas de mi Maestro Voldemort, ni desobedeceré a nuestra amada y respetada Líder!

-¿Puedo hacerte lo que quiera? ¿Incluso reventarte el culo?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no te tengo miedo! ¡Viva Voldemort, viva el Ministerio, viva la sangre pura, y el Imperio!

Tonks no pudo evitar una carcajada. Escuchar a Pansy repetir el lema de los mortífagos en semejantes circunstancias y no reírse era más de lo que a cualquier persona se le podía pedir.

-¡Qué bien te lo sabes, cabrona! Vale, pues voy a darte duro. Esto, Pansy… dime si te hago daño ¿vale?

Tonks se movía más rápida y bruscamente, y con la mano comenzó a acariciar el sexo de Pansy, que dio muestras de agradecerlo. Aunque la postura era muy incómoda, encontró la manera de masturbarla penetrándola con sus dedos, mientras la propia Pansy comenzaba a frotarse el clítoris, sosteniéndose solo con un brazo.

Tonks consiguió su segundo orgasmo, terminando fuera del cuerpo de la slytherin, pero no estaba segura de que Pansy pudiese alcanzarlo de esta forma, así que recordó su promesa, le indicó que se recostase en la cama para que ella pudiese hacerle sexo oral, y finalmente Pansy quedó relajada y satisfecha tras correrse con la boca de su novia acariciando y chupando su clítoris, y sus dedos dentro de su vagina.

-¿Me dejas que sea amable contigo ahora? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga, abrazando a la slytherin y besando su cuello.

-Ahora sí, -dijo Pansy, cerrando los ojos y recuperando un poco el ritmo normal de su respiración.

\- Voy al baño, a darme una ducha rápida. ¿Estás bien tú? ¿No… no te duele? –Preguntó con algo de remordimiento Tonks.

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ve al baño, yo te espero aquí y ahora iré yo.

Mientras estaba en el baño, Tonks pensó en lo afortunada que se sentía. Por primera vez en su vida, era plenamente correspondida. No había sido así con Hermione, ni tampoco con Remus. Ella había amado más de lo que la habían amado a ella. Acordarse de ellos dos la entristeció por un momento, al pensar en sus tristes sinos, así que se centró en recordar el buen rato pasado con Pansy, relajándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha. Se puso un pijama cómodo, y volvió al cuarto, para encontrarse a Pansy llorando, tirada de medio lado en la cama.

-¿Pansy, que te pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó, mientras la morena negaba con la cabeza, con sus ojos verdes cerrados con fuerza. El maquillaje de sus pestañas manchaba sus mejillas, y quedó aún más emborronado cuando la slytherin se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo.

Tonks se tiró a su lado en la cama, abrazándola con fuerza. Le preguntó una y otra vez por lo que le ocurría, sin obtener respuesta. Limpió sus lágrimas y besó sus mejillas, pero la chica no se mostraba receptiva, aunque tampoco la apartó. La metamorfomaga se sentía ella misma al borde de las lágrimas, al ver que no era capaz de hacer nada por ofrecerle consuelo.

Además, el llanto de Pansy hizo que se le viniesen a la mente todas las demás desgracias de su vida: su marido asesinado en su presencia en la batalla de Hogwarts, su hijo creciendo sin ella al cuidado de su adusta madre, su ex novia, con la que no se había llevado bien, pero con la que aún soñaba algunas noches, presa en poder del enemigo, y otras cosas en las que no quería pensar.

-No quiero presionarte para que me cuentes nada, pero sabes que puedes ¿verdad? –Preguntó Tonks, acariciando su pelo para relajarla. Pansy asintió varias veces.

-¿Es por mi culpa? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? –Volvió a preguntar dubitativa, y esta vez, la slytherin denegó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? Te quiero mucho. Cada día más.

Si Tonks había esperado calmarla con esto, produjo el efecto contrario, pues su llanto arreció. Tonks intentó apretar una de sus manos para confortarla, pero Pansy la retiró y se giró sobre sí misma, como un animal herido.

-Vale, entiendo que no quieres que te toque. Te dejo tranquila. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¿Y adónde te vas a ir? ¿Con Fred? ¡Seguro que a Fred no le importaría volver a hacerte un hueco en su cama! –Le gritó Pansy, girándose por un momento.

-¡Pansy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me voy a acostar con Fred! ¿Por qué me iba a acostar con Fred, si tú le das mil vueltas en la cama? ¡Además, ni siquiera estuve enamorada de él, fue solo una aventura, y acabó antes de que tú y yo empezásemos nada! Solo te he preguntado si querías que me fuese por si estabas más cómoda sin mí…

-No quiero que te vayas. Quédate.

Tonks entendió que Pansy no iba a hablar más. Ya que cualquier cosa que dijera podía contribuir a enfurecerla o hacerla llorar, decidió cerrar los labios, contentándose con acariciar su espalda. Ella estaba más tranquila, de todas formas, y de repente se giró para dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, que besó su flequillo. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose con timidez. Pansy parecía un poco avergonzada de haber explotado de esa forma. Tonks la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello. A pesar de haber llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no hablar, se arriesgó una vez más.

-Esto ha sido por culpa de ellos, ¿verdad? Entiendo que estés molesta, ¡no tenían ningún derecho a llamarte mortífaga ni a dudar de tu lealtad a la Orden!

-Sí, ha sido por eso, -dijo Pansy.

A Tonks no le pareció muy convincente el tono de voz de Pansy, pero también pensó que una no tenía la voz clara después de llorar. Debía ser eso. De todas formas, hacía falta una reunión con ellos. No era siquiera tolerable lo que había pasado por la noche.

Tonks pensó que nunca había querido ser líder de nada ni dar órdenes a nadie, pero tal vez el momento de hacerlo había llegado. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo en nada, lo cual era fatal para la Orden. Estaban en mitad de una guerra, y no la iban ganando. Si de verdad había un topo, había que descubrirlo y hacer justicia inmediatamente, en vez de perder el tiempo acusando a Pansy. "Fred me ayudará", pensó. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con los Weasley, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, Fred y ella eran inseparables.

-Dora… -dijo Pansy con voz un poco ronca, por haber estado llorando.

-Dime, guapa…

-¿Si yo hubiese sido mortífaga de verdad… hubieras sido capaz de matarme?

-¡Qué tonterías preguntas! ¿Y si los burros volasen? ¿Y si el dinero creciese en los árboles? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Duérmete, Pansy. Nadie va a hacerte daño, ¿vale?

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Dora, -dijo Pansy de forma mansa.

-Buenas noches, guapa. Cierra tus preciosos ojitos verdes y piensa solo en cosas bonitas y agradables. Mañana será un día mejor, te lo prometo. Vamos a mejorar un par de cosas, -dijo Tonks, besándola en la nariz y cubriéndola con la sábana y el cobertor, para que no fuese a quedarse aterida con el frío del amanecer, que vendría en unas horas.

* * *

¡En el siguiente capítulo volveremos con Bellatrix y Hermione, no es que se hayan extraviado!


	6. Chapter 6: Cicatriz

**Cicatriz**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tengo un nuevo trabajo (que me encanta), y además he viajado para ver a mi familia. El caso es que no me ha sobrado tiempo, entre unas cosas y otras. Espero en el futuro poder sacar más ratos para escribir.

* * *

oOo

La habitación donde dormía la líder de los mortífagos podría haber sido lujosa cien años antes, pero en la actualidad estaba lo mismo de anticuada que la de Hermione, aunque era más amplia y mejor amueblada. Estaba claro que lo mejor de aquella casa era el jardín.

Una cama con dosel, dos mesitas de noche, un mueble tocador con espejo, una cómoda y un sifonier, un pesado armario, y en un rincón, un sofá y dos sillones. Todo estaba recubierto de tapices, pesados cortinajes y gruesas alfombras, pero Hermione se fijó en que algunos cuadros, seguramente retratos mágicos, habían sido retirados de la pared, y habían dejado la marca de haber estado colgados allí en el desgastado papel verde que cubría los muros. La paranoia de Bellatrix llegaba al punto de haberlos mandado quitar, pues podían avisar de quién se alojaba en ese cuarto, vaya usted a saber quién. "Muy lista, la zorra", pensó Hermione.

-Siéntate ahí, Maia, -dijo Bellatrix, indicándole un sillón, tras agitar su varita y hacer que la pesada lámpara de araña de cristal de roca se encendiera, iluminando de un modo muy hermoso la habitación.

Bellatrix llamó a un elfo, y le encargó que trajese un vino determinado y una copa. Antes de que Hermione tuviese tiempo de preguntarle para qué quería ese vino, ya estaba allí en una bandeja, junto con una copa de cristal tallado. La bruja oscura la llenó hasta el borde, y se la puso en la mano.

-Bebe, -le dijo simplemente.

-No quiero beber ahora. ¿No ibas a quitarme la cicatriz? –Preguntó Hermione con desconfianza.

-¡Eres la criatura más estúpida y desagradecida que he conocido nunca! ¿No te dije que iba a doler? ¡Encima de que intento ahorrarte sufrimientos, me lo pagas llevándome la contraria y desconfiando de mí!

Hermione alargó la mano y bebió la copa, sintiéndose aún desconfiada. Sin embargo, no quería provocar a la bruja, y que decidiese no solo no borrarle su cicatriz sino hacerle otra igual en el otro brazo.

-Puede que te sientas un poco rara en un rato. No te preocupes, este vino no deja resaca. Mañana estarás bien, le dijo Bellatrix mientras bebía, mirándola con un brillo de diversión en los ojos que no hizo que Hermione se sintiese más confiada.

-¿En qué sentido un poco rara?

-Ya lo verás. No te preocupes, no será desagradable. Remángate, extiende el brazo, y no lo retires aunque te sientas incómoda, -dijo Bellatrix, de un modo autoritario.

Hermione no tardó en obedecerla, mirándola un poco asustada. Empezó a arrepentirse de haber accedido a que le curase el brazo. No tenía ningún motivo para confiar en aquella mujer. Al mismo tiempo, notaba como se le entumecían los dedos. Era una sensación incómoda.

-Estate quieta ahora y no quites el brazo. Voy a comprobar si te está haciendo efecto lo que te he dado.

Con un rápido movimiento, Bellatrix sacó un pequeño estilete, apenas una aguja larga, con un mango labrado en plata, en el que una serpiente se enroscaba en una pulida esfera, y de golpe intentó clavar la afilada punta en el brazo de Hermione, que asustada, retiró el brazo, en contra de lo que le habían ordenado.

-¡Te he dicho que no retires el brazo! ¡Es una orden muy sencilla! ¿Tan difícil es obedecer para ti? –Gritó la dama oscura, acercando su rostro al de Hermione de forma intimidante, mientras sujetaba con la otra mano su brazo, para que no lo pudiese quitar.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento, y la miró aterrada, al borde de las lágrimas. Se sentía mareada, y cualquier estímulo la afectaba mucho más que normalmente. Noto una leve presión en su brazo, antes de que Bellatrix dejase de apretar su mano.

-Dime si duele. Con lo que te he dado, no debería doler.

La joven bruja se miró el brazo. Bellatrix ya había retirado el arma de su piel, y ahora tenía una pequeña herida, cuya sangre le chorreaba en el vestido hasta el suelo. No había sentido ni el corte en su piel.

-No te dejes asustar por un poco de sangre. No es nada. ¿Duele?

-No, -dijo Hermione, mirando la sangre que le estaba manchando la ropa.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, Bellatrix hizo que la herida desapareciese. Ni siquiera le había quedado una señal, lo único que atestiguaba lo que allí había pasado, era la sangre que ensuciaba su vestido.

-Perfecto. Ya estás lista. Extiende de nuevo el brazo. Esto sí va a doler. No lo retires, ¡confío en que demuestres más valor que antes!

Hermione extendió el brazo tembloroso, mientras volvía la mirada para otra parte. Bellatrix, aunque brusca, parecía tener buenas intenciones. Empezó a notar calor. Al cabo de un rato, el calor la estaba quemando. No quería mirar el brazo aún, tenía la sensación de si que la veía haciéndole lo que fuese que le estuviese haciendo, no sería capaz de mantenerse quieta. Respiró profundo, intentando no llorar ni gritar, mientras escuchaba a Bellatrix repetir una salmodia en latín en voz baja, como para ella misma.

-¡Me duele mucho! –Exclamó la joven un rato más tarde, sintiendo una quemazón insoportable, y aún sin mirar su brazo.

Sin detenerse ni dejar de murmurar, Bellatrix tomó su mano, sujetándola con fuerza con la suya, en un gesto que era a la vez dominante y reconfortante.

-Ya hemos acabado, pequeña. Ya está. Mantén el brazo quieto, voy a ponerte ungüento y a vendártelo, -dijo Bellatrix cogiéndole la mandíbula con suavidad, para hacerla volver la cara. Hermione notó que el dolor era menos intenso, y se encontró cara a cara con la líder de los mortífagos, que ahora la miraba casi con dulzura. Miró por fin su brazo, y gimió. Lo tenía en carne viva.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –Preguntó asustada la joven.

-No es nada, Maia. No tengas miedo. Cuando te lo termine de curar, tu piel estará tan tersa como la de tu rostro. ¡Será como si nunca te hubiese pasado nada!

Bellatrix le estaba sonriendo. No era una sonrisa cruel, más bien parecía intentar animarla. Hermione intentó devolvérsela, pero se sentía muy confusa, y se echó a llorar, restregándose la cara con el otro brazo. La morena volvió a apretar su mano, impidiéndole mover el brazo herido. La miró un momento con duda. No era culpa de la pequeña sangre sucia montar un espectáculo como lo estaba haciendo: estaba drogada. Había tenido que hacerlo, si no le hubiese sido imposible aplicar el hechizo mientras ella aullaba retorciéndose de dolor, pero sabía que podía pasar esto. Ahora iba a ser por un rato bastante difícil de manejar. Aunque, por otra parte, no sería capaz de acordarse por la mañana de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía mostrarse blanda sin perder autoridad, solo por esa noche.

-Hermione. Mírame, -dijo la bruja oscura, cogiendo su mentón para obligarla a prestarle atención. –Estás asustada. Es normal, pero no pasa nada. No pasa nada, de verdad.

La bruja oscura cogió un pañuelo, y le limpió las lágrimas y la nariz. Hermione lo cogió, avergonzada, y siguió haciéndolo ella misma.

-Voy a por el ungüento. Estate quieta un momento, -dijo Bellatrix acariciando su pelo, para retirar enseguida la mano, como extrañada por su propia reacción.

Cuando volvió con el ungüento y las vendas tras haberse lavado las manos, la chica no se había movido, ni había hecho nada estúpido. Aplicó con suaves toques la medicina en la herida abierta, y luego la vendó para protegerla de infecciones y roces. La sangre sucia seguía hipando y llorando en voz baja. Normalmente, eso le hubiese resultado muy molesto en cualquier otra persona, pero en ella le pareció… enternecedor. Había sido fría y hostil todo el tiempo, parecía casi otra persona distinta de la joven a la que había torturado no hacía tanto tiempo: la guerra y una vida a salto de mata en la resistencia la habían cambiado y endurecido. Ahora la veía sin su coraza, y parecía casi una niña.

La miró con dudas, pero volvió a recordar que la joven no sería capaz de acordarse de nada a la mañana siguiente, y la abrazó. Hermione respondió a su abrazo, en ese momento no le parecía nada raro abrazar a la líder de los mortífagos. Ni siquiera se acordaba claramente de quiénes eran los mortífagos, solo echaba de menos a su madre.

El llanto fue cesando, mientras Bellatrix la acunaba entre sus brazos. Volvió a alegrarse de haber quitado los retratos de las paredes: nunca hubiese hecho algo así si hubiesen estado ellos mirando.

-Levántate. Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto. Necesitas dormir, -dijo la morena, intentando ayudar a la joven a ponerse en pie, pero no fue buena idea. Estaba muy drogada, y se tambaleó a punto de caer en cuanto dio dos pasos. No parecía buena idea moverla en ese estado, ni siquiera hacerla aparecer en su cuarto.

-Hermione, vas a dormir aquí. Solo por esta noche.

Con un movimiento de varita y un rápido hechizo, la hizo levitar hasta acostarla en el sofá. Metió un par de cojines bajo su cabeza, y quedó satisfecha: parecía relativamente cómoda. Pero tenía la ropa manchada de sangre: repugnante.

Se dirigió a uno de sus cajones, y sacó un camisón, uno de los que menos le gustaban. Con otro movimiento de varita, la desnudó, dejándole solo su ropa interior, y no sin cierta dificultad (la sangre sucia no colaboraba mucho) le puso el camisón. La arropó, y se dio por satisfecha. La pequeña mascota parecía cómoda.

-Bellatrix…-Llamó con suavidad la chica, cuando la bruja estaba volviéndose de espaldas para irse.

-Dime, -contestó la morena, alzando un poco una ceja.

-¿Es verdad lo que cuentan de Nagini?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de Nagini? La pobre criatura ya está muerta, gracias a tu amiguito el traidor ese de Neville… más valdría que dejásemos su recuerdo en paz, ¿no crees?

-¿Es verdad que Voldemort la hacía meterse por el culo de aquellos a los que quería castigar?* –Dijo la chica, como si no hubiese escuchado su advertencia.

Bellatrix no supo cómo reaccionar. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella estupidez: formaba parte de la leyenda negra del Señor Tenebroso. Normalmente hubiese castigado con dureza a quien la repitiese, pero nunca imaginó que alguien se lo llegaría a preguntar a ella misma. Finalmente, explotó en una carcajada. No cabía duda de que lo que le había hecho beber había afectado mucho a la pequeña sangre sucia. Por la mañana se lo repetiría, fingiendo severidad, solo para gastarle una pequeña broma.

-Una chica tan lista como tú no debería creerse todas las mentiras que los enemigos de mi Maestro cuentan acerca de él. No te niego que mi Maestro era duro en sus castigos, pero él nunca hubiese tratado así a su querida Nagini. ¿Quién te ha contado esa tontería?

-Me lo dijo Tonks. Ella estaba muy segura.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al escuchar el apellido de su odiada sobrina.

-Debí haberlo imaginado. Una historia tan zafia y vulgar solo se le hubiese podido ocurrir a ella. No es verdad: ¡es sucia propaganda contra nosotros, los legítimos herederos de la magia! Y ahora cierra los ojos y duérmete. Voy a poner unos cuantos hechizos en las puertas y ventanas para evitarte la tentación de intentar huir, aunque no creo que estés como para escapar, de cualquier forma. Estaré durmiendo cerca, en la cama con dosel de ahí –dijo la bruja oscura, señalándola- pero no me molestes a menos que te estés muriendo.

-¿Estás enfadada? Preguntó Hermione, al notar el súbito cambio de actitud.

-No estoy enfadada, aunque no me gusta escuchar tonterías. Pero no estoy enfadada contigo, -replicó Bellatrix, enterneciéndose un poco. Era la primera vez que a la chica parecían importarle algo sus sentimientos. Se acercó a ella e intentó pasarle la mano por los ojos, pero ella se echó a un lado, sobresaltada.

-No iba a hacerte nada malo, Maia. Buenas noches, -dijo Bellatrix, con un aire de decepción mientras se volvía de espaldas para empezar la tarea de poner hechizos protectores antes de irse a dormir.

-No voy a poder dormir. Me duele el brazo…

-Te estás comportando como una niña, ¿quieres que te trate como a una niña? -Preguntó la bruja oscura, en un tono vagamente amenazante.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con sus ojos castaños. A la dama oscura le pareció ver una mirada aprensiva en ellos.

-Veo que te han contado muchas historias. ¿Quieres que te cuente yo un cuento para dormir?

-¿Te sabes cuentos para dormir? –Preguntó extrañada la gryffindor.

-¡Claro que sí! Esta incluso me la inventé yo. Una vez, tuve una hija. Todas las historias que conocía me parecían cursis y estúpidas, y yo no quería que mi hija fuera cursi ni estúpida, sino una guerrera, como yo, así que me inventaba cuentos para ella.

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

-Ella murió.

-¡Lo siento! –Exclamó Hermione, que no había esperado esa respuesta. Pese a sentirse mareada, sintió claramente un ramalazo de empatía hacia ella.

-No pasa nada, Maia. Ya no me importa. Es una tontería vivir en el pasado ¿no crees? Venga, cierra los ojos, que voy a empezar. Esta es la historia de la pequeña bruja que buscaba a su madre y Brovis, la serpiente legilimente.

"_Había una vez una niña, bruja de sangre pura, llamada Ravena. Por desgracia, era muda, pero su madre podía comunicarse con ella con la mirada, y ambas sabían lo que la otra quería. Además de su madre, tenía una serpiente llamada Brovis. ¡Pero no era una serpiente cualquiera, era un ofidio legilimente!"_

-No pega que fuese una serpiente. Quedaría mucho mejor un cuervo en tu historia, -opinó la joven bruja.

-Era una maldita serpiente. Cállate para que pueda seguir con el cuento ¡y cierra los ojos! Se supone que tienes que relajarte con esto…

-Vale, ya me callo.

"_Pero un día unos magos traidores, al servicio de los muggles, atacaron la pacífica aldea en la que la madre y su hija vivían. Los magos y las brujas del pueblo se unieron contra el ataque, pero fueron superados en número y vencidos. La madre de Ravena fue hecha prisionera, y se la llevaron lejos. La niña juró que la rescataría, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella, siendo solo una niña muda?"_

-¿Por qué tienen que haber secuestrado a su madre? ¿No era suficiente con que fuese muda?

-Porque la vida es dura. Una vez más te lo digo: ¡Haz el favor de callarte!

-No se respeta mi libertad de expresión. Pero claro… -dijo Hermione, dejando deliberadamente el resto de la frase en el aire.

-¿Cómo que claro? ¿Qué quieres decir con claro?

-No quiero decir nada: sigue con el cuento.

-No cumplo órdenes de mocosas de sangre sucia…

-¿Puedes seguir con la historia, querida Bellatrix?

-No sé en qué momento te he dado permiso para llamarme querida Bellatrix, pero te lo pasaré por esta vez, solo porque esta noche estás más atontada de lo que es normal en ti.

"_Así que Ravena y Brovis se pusieron en marcha, y recorrieron muchas millas buscando a la infortunada bruja, pero por más que lo intentaban, no pudieron dar con ella. Ravena no podía comunicarse con nadie, pero de todas formas, los muggles recelaban de ella cuando la veían con Brovis: se daban cuenta de que no era como ellos, y la odiaban por ello. Por suerte, Brovis la acompañaba, y hablándole en pársel, le aconsejaba cómo encontrar agua y comida, y dónde guarecerse de los animales salvajes y las inclemencias del tiempo. Afortunadamente, Ravena era ducha en magia no verbal, y gracias a su habilidad, podía improvisar el resto de cosas que necesitaban para sobrevivir. Pero el tiempo pasaba, las estaciones se sucedían, y por más que andaban y recorrían pueblos y ciudades, no podían encontrar a su madre. De noche, Brovis se estiraba al lado de Ravena, para dormir las dos juntitas, dándose calor"._

-No era para darle calor. Se la quería comer, -afirmó Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurrencia es esa de que se la quería comer? ¡No se la quería comer!

-Leí en _"El Quisquilloso"_ que eso hacen las serpientes, acostarse al lado de sus dueños, para medirlos, a ver si se los pueden zampar. Seguro que Nagini hacía eso con Voldemort.

-¿Eso lo dice _"El Quisquilloso",_ o lo dices tú?

-Creo que lo leí en alguna parte, pero no fue en ese periódico, -contestó de manera evasiva Hermione, evitando mirar a los ojos a la bruja oscura.

Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que mentía, pero ella también evitó mirarla a los ojos, o ambas serían conscientes de que había descubierto mintiendo a la joven, y se vería obligada a castigarla, cosa que no le apetecía. Decidió seguir con el cuento.

"_Todo seguía igual, hasta que un día, tras un encuentro con unos magos traidores, Ravena se quedó ciega"._

-¿Cómo que se quedó ciega? ¿No era suficiente que fuese muda?

-Eso le da más interés a la historia, -afirmó Bellatrix.

-¡Eso hace aún más horrible la historia! ¡Además, me la estás contando mal! ¡Tienes que narrarme el encuentro con los magos traidores!

-¡Es mi historia y la cuento como me da la gana, faltaría más!

Ambas se miraron, ceñudas.

-¡Eres imposible! –Exclamó la bruja oscura, haciendo ademán de levantarse. -¡Mira que he intentado contarte un cuento para que te durmieses, pero es que no hay manera!

-No te enfades, -dijo Hermione, cogiéndole la mano, para evitar que se fuese. Bellatrix se la quedó mirando, confusa, pero cuando la bruja se volvió a sentar, la joven no retiró la mano.

-Es una historia muy bonita, ¡me está gustando mucho! -volvió a mentir Hermione, sin soltarle la mano.

Bellatrix apretó su mano entre las suyas, y notó cómo la joven bruja se relajaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasa al final con la historia? ¿Acaba bien? –Preguntó Hermione, mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo.

-No te lo voy a contar. Seguiremos otra noche, porque si te lo cuento ahora, ya no tendremos ocasión de hacerlo. Nadie quiere escuchar una historia de la que ya sabe el final.

-Podemos seguir hoy. ¡Te prometo que estaré callada!

-Ya me has dicho eso varias veces en un rato, y has seguido interrumpiéndome. Estás cansada y bostezando: cierra los ojos, y duerme.

Hermione no quería que se fuese. Empezaba a encontrar divertido discutir con ella… pero había algo más. Intentó pensar qué podía ser, pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para concentrarse: de un pensamiento pasaba rápidamente a otro, sin que le diese tiempo a profundizar en ellos. Nunca le había pasado algo así, y lo encontró casi desagradable, pero a la vez empezaba a sentirse, como había afirmado la bruja oscura, muy cansada. Sin soltar su mano, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Mucho antes de lo que había pensado, ya estaba dormida, y Bellatrix retiró la mano, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Se metió en la cama pensando que tal vez en otra ocasión le pudiese hacer un hueco a la sangre sucia. Era verdad que su estatus de sangre era lamentable, pero ella no le pensaba ofrecer un anillo ni nada parecido. Solo sería un revolcón.

Por un momento sintió una punzada de algo parecido a la compasión hacia Maia, o Hermione, o como se llamase la sangre sucia. Pero fue un momento breve. No había nada que le impidiese hacer lo que le diera la gana con ella. ¡Para eso era su prisionera!

* * *

*Por lo visto hay fics por ahí en los que pasa eso. No he leído ninguno, pero bellatrix976 me asegura que sí que existen. Me ha parecido maravilloso, y he tenido que incluir ese detalle en mi historia. No ha habido más remedio, el universo conspiró para que así ocurriese.


	7. Chapter 7: Cuando acabe la guerra

**Cuando acabe la guerra**

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **Quería agradecer los comentarios que me hacéis. De verdad que me encantan. Y nada, ¡espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

oOo

Mientras que Tonks se había quedado dormida enseguida, Pansy solo había fingido dormirse. Tenía algo que hacer esa noche, y no podía posponerlo. Se quitó con cuidado uno de los brazos de la metamorfomaga de encima, que en su profundo sueño, solo suspiró, y cogiendo a puñados su ropa, salió con sigilo del cuarto para vestirse en el baño, y desde allí aparecerse en un oscuro callejón de Londres, donde la esperaban dos brujas, una castaña y otra rubia.

-Llegas tarde, -dijo Narcissa Malfoy, mientras su hermana Andrómeda hacía un mohín de disgusto.

-No he podido llegar antes. No sin levantar sospechas, –afirmó Pansy.

-¿Tienes alguna información nueva que darnos?

-Nada que valga la pena. ¡Por favor, no puedo seguir haciendo esto más! ¡Narcissa, deja que me vaya! ¡Nunca implicaré a nadie, solo quiero desaparecer!

-¿Tan difícil te resulta? Pensaba que se te estaba dando bien manipular a mi sobrina…

Pansy le dirigió una mirada de odio, aunque pronto desvió la vista. Sentía cierta parte bastante privada de su cuerpo dolorida, pero no era una sensación que le desagradara. Pensar en Tonks la hizo sentirse aún más miserable.

-Ya es un poco tarde como para que te andes con melindres, querida. ¡Tenías que haber pensado en lo que implicaba ser nuestra espía en la Orden antes de aceptar mi ayuda para librar a tu hermano de un consejo de guerra por corrupto y traidor!

-¡El no quiso traicionar a nadie! ¡Todo fue un malentendido! ¡Lo engañaron para sacarle información!

-Cuéntale eso a Dolores Umbridge, querida.

-De verdad que no puedo seguir con esto. Prefiero morir. Prefiero que me matéis ahora mismo, –dijo Pansy temblando como una hoja.

-No será tan fácil. El que pagará por tu cobardía será tu hermano, –replicó Narcissa con frialdad.

Pansy ahogó un gemido y bajó la cabeza, completamente vencida y resignada.

-Sigue con tu misión solo un tiempo más. Estamos muy contentas contigo, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Necesitamos que esta pesadilla acabe, y no va a ser pidiéndoles ni a la Orden ni a Bellatrix que dejen de pelearse ¿verdad? –Dijo Narcissa, levantándole el mentón en un gesto casi cariñoso.

-Todos sospechan de mí. La única que no piensa que sea una infiltrada… es Dora. El asunto del secuestro de Hermione, y la oferta que hizo Bellatrix de intercambiarnos, tampoco ha contribuido a mejorar las cosas, precisamente.

Narcissa asintió, mientras Andrómeda meneaba la cabeza suspirando.

-Solo un poco más. No tenemos pensado que esto vaya a durar mucho más, Pansy. Después podréis iros tu hermano y tú, con los bolsillos llenos de galeones, y olvidarlo todo, en otro país y con otras identidades.

-¿Qué pasará con ellos cuando deis el golpe?

-¿Te importan, Pansy? –Preguntó Narcissa con un gesto irónico.

-¿Qué pasará con Dora? No quiero que le pase nada a ella. No lo merece.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que le pase algo a mi propia hija? –Preguntó con frialdad Andrómeda.

-Si ni siquiera es tu hija… -dijo Pansy con voz desapasionada. Sabía que no era adecuado decir eso, pero se sentía tan agotada mentalmente, después de meses viviendo en tensión, que solo quería acabar con aquello. Aunque fuese de la peor manera.

-Como si lo fuese. La adopté cuando era muy pequeña. No conoce otra madre que no sea yo. Por cierto ¿Te ha contado eso ella?

-Sí. Ya os dije que ella confía en mí. Y tú estás conspirando a sus espaldas contra ella, –respondió Pansy, acusadora.

-Mi hija, por desgracia, hace tiempo que está fuera de control. Se ha vuelto una fanática, y no atiende a razones. Lo que ella y los Weasley pretenden es irrazonable, y a la larga sería dañino para todos nosotros, no solo para los sangre pura. Están demasiado dolidos por las muertes de sus seres queridos, y solo piensan en vengarse. ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras entre mi hermana y ellos nos llevan a la destrucción! Sé que lo que estás haciendo no es precisamente por ideales, pero eres importante, Pansy. Y estás haciendo un bien. Duerme tranquila: estás en el bando adecuado, luchas por la causa correcta, y Merlín está contigo.

oOo

Un poco temprano para salir a dar un paseo ¿no Pansy? –Preguntó Fred cuando la vio avanzar por el destartalado y oscuro pasillo del piso.

-No sabía que tuviese toque de queda. He ido a estirar las piernas porque no podía dormir.

-Claro, Pansy. Una vueltecita a las cinco de la mañana sienta bien a cualquiera.

-¿Y tú qué haces acechándome?

-Qué presumida. No te estaba acechando. Venía del baño y te escuché aparecerte. Por cierto, Tonks está en el salón. Ella también se ha despertado, y al parecer se ha preocupado bastante cuando se ha dado cuenta de que te habías ido…

Sin seguir escuchando al pelirrojo, Pansy avanzó hacia el salón, la espaciosa habitación en la que terminaba el pasillo. Allí estaba Tonks, que se había incorporado del sofá al escuchar los murmullos de su conversación con Fred, aún con la manta con la que había estado cubierta colgándole del hombro, mientras se ajustaba la bata. Al verla, corrió a abrazarla.

-No puedes hacer estas cosas. No puedes irte en medio de la noche sin avisarnos. ¡Te podría haber pasado algo!

-Necesitaba salir y despejarme. Tú estabas dormida y no quise despertarte, pero estaba desesperada dando vueltas en la cama.

Tonks acarició su pelo, apretándola más contra su cuerpo. Era solo un poco más alta que Pansy, y buscó sus ojos mientras le daba un breve y suave beso en la boca.

-No lo hagas más. La gente habla. –Dijo la metamorfomaga bajando la voz.

Sus manos se metieron bajo su blusa. Pansy había salido a la calle no demasiado abrigada, y el frío de la madrugada la había dejado helada. La slytherin se estremeció un momento cuando notó el calor de las manos de su novia sobre su piel fría.

-¡Estás helada! Ven, vamos a la cama, voy a hacer que entres en calor, –dijo Tonks, guiñándole un ojo mientras le sonreía con picardía.

Más tarde, arropada en la cama y entre los brazos de Tonks, Pansy sintió otra vez el mismo nudo en la garganta y el mismo picor en los ojos que anunciaba un inminente llanto. Pero no podía hacerlo de nuevo, simplemente no podía. Tonks no había bromeado cuando había dicho que si fuese una filo – mortífago la mataría con sus propias manos. Bueno, no era exactamente eso, pero sí que era una infiltrada, y sí que estaba conspirando contra ellos. No podía dejar que la metamorfomaga lo sospechase, así que respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. El sentir sus caricias y sus besos en el cuello no ayudó. Enamorarse de ella no había entrado nunca en sus planes, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan dulce, la condenada?

-Pansy, te noto muy triste. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. De verdad, para lo que sea…

-Estoy bien. Es que todo esto de la guerra me supera. No soy una persona especialmente valiente ¿sabes?

-Lo sé –dijo Tonks riendo un poco-.Y no pasa nada. Ser valiente está muy sobrevalorado. Tú tienes otras cosas que valen más la pena. La guerra no durará para siempre. Cuando ganemos podrás dedicarte a pintar acuarelas, cultivar jardines, perseguir unicornios, y todas esas cosas bonitas y agradables que te gustan.

-Y también está lo de mi hermano…

-Te preocupas demasiado por ese tema. Ha quedado libre de sospecha. No le va a pasar nada –dijo Tonks.

-Dolores Umbridge lo tiene bajo arresto domiciliario. No confían del todo en su inocencia.

"Tienen motivos para no confiar del todo en su inocencia", pensó Tonks. Ella sabía que el hermano de su novia no era en absoluto inocente: había vendido a su propio bando por dinero. Tonks lo sabía bien, porque ella era una de las personas que habían negociado con el joven y ambicioso Barney Parkinson. Sin embargo, no creía que saber ese detalle fuera a hacer feliz a Pansy.

Echó un muslo por encima del de la morena, para aferrarla más en su abrazo, y rozó sus pies con los de Pansy. Ya no estaban fríos, pero ella seguía sin estar tranquila. "Tal vez sería más feliz luchando en la retaguardia, Pansy no sirve para esta vida", pensó por un momento. Pero al momento siguiente se dijo que de una forma egoísta la quería a su lado. Se consoló a sí misma pensando que también era por el bien de Pansy: si estuviese lejos, ella no podría cuidarla, ni saber en todo momento que estaba bien.

-Podemos proteger a tu hermano. Lo podemos traer con nosotros ¿te gustaría eso?

-No. Él está completamente convencido de la supremacía de la sangre pura. Sería como secuestrarlo, –dijo Pansy, pensando que si se hacían con su hermano, ella ya nunca podría escapar, hasta que llegase el momento en el que todo se descubriese y le hiciesen un consejo de guerra en la Orden. No sabía qué le dolería más, si la propia muerte, o ver la decepción y el odio en el rostro de su novia.

-Como quieras, Pansy. Solo te doy opciones. No quiero verte tan triste y preocupada.

-Ya se me está pasando. Tienes razón en que ha sido una tontería salir sola de madrugada. No lo volveré a hacer ¿vale? Siento si Fred te ha molestado por mi culpa.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pueda decir Fred. No quiero perderte. Hay carteles con nuestras caras empapelando las calles de Londres. Ya es peligroso que salgamos todos juntos, pero que salgas sola es una locura.

-Tienes razón, no quería preocuparte. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí, calentita y conmigo. ¿Ves? ¡La vida no es siempre tan mala! Y respecto a lo de tu hermano, si no puedes hacer nada por él, no gastes energía pensando en lo que podría salir mal. Sé que es más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero tienes que intentarlo.

-Lo intentaré, -dijo Pansy, apretando su mano. Normalmente, cuando acababa el sexo, no disfrutaba gran cosa del contacto físico, pero esa noche se sentía especialmente sola y frágil.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras Pansy escuchaba sus respiraciones acompasadas. La pierna de Tonks encima de la suya y su apretado abrazo empezaban a resultarle incómodos, pero no se quejó. Sin saber ni cómo, empezó a recordar el día en el que se había metido en todo este lío, el día en el que se enteró de que Dolores Umbridge había mandado apresar a su hermano bajo una gravísima acusación, que le supondría sin duda alguna el beso del dementor.

Desesperada, había corrido a ver a Narcissa, la madre de su ex novio, por si podía ayudarla en este asunto. Ellas dos conservaban una buena relación, a pesar de la reciente ruptura de su relación con Draco. Entonces fue cuando le prometió su ayuda, a cambio de que se infiltrase en la Orden y los vigilase de cerca.

No le costó mucho trabajo: un par de años atrás, le había dado por espiar a Hermione y Tonks cuando estaban juntas. Tanteó su suerte yendo a uno de los bares que sabía que frecuentaban, y allí estaba Tonks, sola, bastante borracha, con el pelo sucio y la mirada vidriosa. A pesar de que estaba metamorfoseada y sus facciones eran algo distintas, la reconoció fácilmente por su estilo y sus gestos desmañados. La otra, por el contrario, ni siquiera parecía recordarla, solo cuando Pansy se sentó a su lado y la invitó a otra copa, pareció reparar en que su rostro le era familiar.

-Hola, yo te conozco, -dijo Pansy-. Estás cambiada, pero sé quién eres. Eres prima de Draco Malfoy, y trabajabas como aurora para el Ministerio. Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, aunque no tuvimos mucha relación. Tú estabas trabajando, claro.

-¿Tú eres aquella chiquilla odiosa que se magreaba con mi primo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, verdad? Os pillé follando una vez, pero me hice la loca y lo dejé pasar. Ni siquiera quise cortaros el rollo. No era de las peores cosas que podíais estar haciendo, -le espetó.

-Yo también te pillé a ti, empotrando contra una pared a la Granger. Teniendo en cuenta que ella era una alumna, tú una aurora, y además le llevabas siete u ocho años, tiene más mérito el que yo me callase. Te hubiesen echado a la calle al momento.

Tonks se había quedado boquiabierta, quitándose el oscuro pelo de la cara con torpeza.

-Nunca hicimos nada más allá de besarnos y acariciarnos por encima de la ropa. Ella no parecía desear nada más, y yo no quise presionarla. Y de todos modos, al final me acabaron despidiendo, no por nada que hubiese hecho yo, sino porque Thicknesse así lo decidió. Nos echó a todos los que no éramos filo – mortífagos. De todas formas, gracias por no decir nada. A mí me hubieses complicado la vida, y creo que a Hermione le hubiese dado bastante vergüenza.

-Brindemos entonces por la conveniencia y la importancia de saber tener la boca cerrada, –había dicho Pansy, levantando su copa.

Esa misma noche habían acabado liándose en los baños del bar. Pansy ocultó el detalle de que ya no era la novia de su primo: juzgó (y juzgó bien), que tendría más posibilidades de conseguir sus objetivos si hacía creer a aquella mestiza hija de una Black desheredada que estaba haciéndole una jugada a su primo el mortífago. Había pensado en aquella mujer como en una Black, y había acertado: era igual de perra que todos en esa familia. De algo le tenía que valer haberlos conocido.

Pese a que era la primera vez que tenía sexo con una mujer, Pansy se sorprendió de que fuese tan fácil y placentero. Tuvo que reconocer que probablemente la mujer en cuestión tenía algo que ver con aquello. Cuando le tocó el turno a ella, la metamorfomaga, al darse cuenta de su inexperiencia, había sonreído y cogido su mano, enseñándole sin palabras lo que tenía que hacer. Al parecer estaba bastante necesitada de sexo, pues duró muy poco, y terminó entre suspiros y risas, apoyándose contra su hombro después. Su pelo se había vuelto de color rosa, y sus ojos parecían mucho más alegres y brillantes.

Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, quedaron en verse en aquel mismo bar dentro de una semana. Pansy había estado nerviosa todo aquél tiempo: no quería que la misión fracasara, pero también había algo más, un sentimiento inconveniente que ella trataba de empujar dentro.

Pero cuando Pansy llegó ya estaba ella allí, sentada en la barra de aquél sucio bar muggle, charlando animadamente con el camarero. A pesar de estar de espaldas, la reconoció por su voz y sus botas de cuero negro, y antes de que le tocase en el hombro para avisarla de su llegada, Tonks se giró sobre sí misma, como si ya supiese que estaba ella allí, y le sonrió ampliamente, guiñándole un ojo y señalándole un taburete a su lado en la barra.

Aquél día era pelirroja y tenía el pelo rizado y los ojos azules, pero seguía siendo ella, siempre era ella. Hablaron de estupideces durante un rato, hasta que sin previo aviso, Tonks se le acercó y la besó en la boca.

Después de aquello, todo fue más fácil, y a los pocos meses ya la había convencido de que se había replanteado toda su vida y ahora era leal a la Orden y partidaria de la igualdad entre todos los magos, ya fuesen sangre pura, mestizos, o nacidos de muggles.

Lástima que en ese tiempo Pansy hubiese empezado a llamarla Dora, a quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, y a fantasear con una vida en común donde todo sería color de rosa, cuando la guerra acabase, siempre cuando la guerra acabase. Por desgracia, los reclamos de Narcissa para que la informara de lo que ocurría dentro de la Orden, no tardaban en devolverla a la realidad.

De pronto la suave respiración de Tonks se interrumpió, y se incorporó de golpe, respirando de forma acelerada.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Sí, la de siempre. He vuelto a soñar con la muerte de Remus. Y luego con mi madre intentando matarme. Y con Hermione. ¿Crees que Mione estará bien?

-Seguro que está bien. Es una chica lista, fuerte, y mucho más valiente que yo.

-Sí, pero está en poder de… de Bellatrix.

-No podemos hacer nada por cambiar eso. Tú misma me lo has dicho antes con lo de mi hermano.

-¿Y tú no duermes? Mañana vas a estar hecha polvo.

-Estaba acordándome de cuando nos conocimos. No en Hogwarts, quiero decir más tarde, cuando nos encontramos en aquél bar.

-Cuando follamos en aquél baño. Sí, yo también me acuerdo muy bien.

-Te quiero, Dora. De verdad que te quiero.

-Y yo también a ti, ya lo sabes. Vamos a intentar dormir un rato, todavía creo que podemos aprovechar una hora.

Y tras besarla en la mejilla, la arropó y se echó a su lado sin rozarla. A veces Pansy se quejaba de que la aplastaba abrazándola, o invadía su lado de la cama, pero esta noche estaba muy rara. Por si acaso, sería mejor dejarle un poco de espacio, pensó Tonks.


	8. Chapter 8: ¡Bellatrix, no!

**¡Bellatrix, no!**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: Hay sexo dudosamente consentido, pero es dentro de un sueño.

Y bueno, de nuevo gracias por las reseñas, aunque sean una carita feliz me encantan y me alegran el día.

* * *

oOo

Bellatrix dormía con un sueño intranquilo cuando fue despertada por unos gemidos. Por un momento se quedó extrañada, hasta que se acordó de la estúpida sangre sucia que descansaba en el sofá. Pensó simplemente en ignorarla y se dio la vuelta en la cama, pero los sonidos no cesaban, y se dijo que más valía levantarse y ver qué demonios le pasaba, que no ser molestada cada diez minutos.

Encendiendo solo una pequeña lámpara de noche, se acercó hasta donde descansaba la muchacha, que tenía el rizado cabello desparramado por el sofá. Apretó un poco los ojos al notar la luz, y giró la cabeza. No parecía encontrarse físicamente mal, pero al parecer tenía pesadillas. Por un momento pensó en despertarla, aunque cambió de idea: sería mucho más divertido ver qué estaba soñando. Y ella ni siquiera lo sabría.

No necesitaba pronunciar el hechizo para llevarlo a cabo, y con facilidad se vio de repente dentro de la mente de Hermione.

Con sorpresa se vio a sí misma con la chica en los jardines de la casa, aunque dentro del mundo onírico de Maia, como había decidido llamarla, estos eran distintos. Aun así, pudo reconocerlos: el lago bajo la luna llena, con el camino entre los árboles y la vetusta casa al fondo. Pero en el sueño de Maia, todo era mucho más siniestro: las flores estaban marchitas, las hojas secas y podridas alfombraban el suelo, y el agua del estanque estaba sucia, con peces muertos flotando en las quietas aguas.

De pronto la Bellatrix del sueño empujó a la sangre sucia sobre un lecho de hojas secas, y la Bellatrix real casi se asustó por la brusquedad del gesto, pero enseguida sonrió encantada: al parecer iba a tener un inesperado espectáculo gratis.

Sabía que algo así podía pasarle a la joven, era un efecto de la droga que la había hecho beber, y muchos magos y brujas la tomaban buscando que estimulase su libido. ¡Lo que no esperaba en absoluto es que soñase con ella!

Notaba la angustia de Maia dormida, mientras sacudía la cabeza a un lado y a otro, con sus pequeños pechos elevándose y hundiéndose siguiendo el ritmo irregular de su respiración, pero no quería despertarla y perderse la diversión.

-¡Bellatrix, no! – Empezó a gimotear la sangre sucia, mientras hacía otro tanto en su sueño.

-¿Por qué dices Bellatrix, no? ¿Te estoy haciendo algo malo? –Dijo la Bellatrix onírica sentada a horcajadas encima de Maia mientras la sujetaba por el cuello, apretándole tan fuerte la garganta que casi le cortaba la respiración.

La chica dijo algo ininteligible, mirándola con cara de miedo.

-¿Quieres que afloje? ¿Vas a ser razonable si lo hago?

La Maia onírica hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. La pobre niña diría lo que fuese con tal de que dejase de apretarle el cuello, pensó divertida Bellatrix, contemplando la escena recostada contra una pared.

Al mismo tiempo, la pequeña sangre sucia se revolvía en el sofá, respirando de manera agitada, y pateando la manta que la cubría. Era tan patética que tenía algo que inspiraba su ternura.

Bellatrix siguió contemplando cómo en su sueño ella le mordía el cuello a la sangre sucia. Sus manos habían pasado del cuello a sus muñecas, y la sujetaba contra el suelo. ¡Qué brutal y qué estúpido!, pensó Bellatrix. Ella usaría un Imperius, o un Incarcerous, pero la pobrecita hija de muggles no podía dejar de ser la sangre sucia que era, y sus sueños la traicionaban.

El contemplarse a sí misma abusando de la chica empezaba a excitarla. La Bellatrix del sueño bajaba de su cuello a su busto, atacando sus pechos por encima de la ropa, mientras metía una rodilla entre sus piernas aprovechando un descuido de Maia.

Allí iban sus manos, dejando libres los brazos de la chica, pero en vez de arañarle la cara sus brazos rodearon a la otra bruja, para sorpresa y regocijo de Bellatrix.

-¿Así que era esto lo que querías? ¡No tenías nada más que pedirlo! ¡Te lo hubiese dado mucho antes! -Susurró la bruja oscura en su oído, mientras la verdadera Bellatrix pensaba algo parecido al contemplar la escena.

La chica empezó a debatirse más mientras en su sueño la bruja oscura metía los dedos bajo sus bragas, pero los gemidos que emitía ya no parecían de angustia, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la durmiente.

Bellatrix ahogó una risita al contemplar a la chica, que seguía soñando con ella. "Qué descarada", pensó. "Ni que yo estuviese deseando hacerle un favor y librarla de su ridícula virginidad. ¡Debería ser ella la que me suplicara que la follara como me diera la gana, con tal de tener un hueco en mi cama!

Se quedó contemplando a la chica, que suspiraba con suavidad. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y su respiración era mucho más regular. Salió de su mente. Ya había visto la parte más interesante.

-¿Así que me deseas? –Murmuró la bruja, alzando la mano para acariciarle la cara. Pasó un dedo por sus mejillas que acabó rozando sus labios. Hermione volvió a suspirar al notar entre sueños el contacto, y de pronto Bellatrix retiró la mano, avergonzada. Una cosa era que la sangre sucia la deseara, y otra que ella correspondiese a su deseo. Maia no se había ganado eso. Todavía.

Volvió con sigilo a su lecho, arropándose bien. La cama se había quedado fría, y tardó unos minutos en sentirse cómoda. Pero antes de dormir, no pudo evitar volver a tener el fugaz pensamiento de que la chica había soñado con ella. No con la odiosa Nymphadora, ni con el estúpido Weasley. Con ella. Y no cualquier sueño, sino un sueño erótico bastante explícito. La mano de Bellatrix levantó con cuidado su camisón, y empezó a frotar su sexo, primero con suavidad, y luego más bruscamente, centrándose en la zona del clítoris, mientras recordaba el sueño de Hermione.

Enseguida tuvo un orgasmo, y se sintió relajada y a la vez un poco culpable. No era apropiado del todo haber sentido eso hacia una sangre sucia. Y además, en el sueño de Hermione, ella complacía a la chica sin obtener nada a cambio, salvo gimoteos y quejas, para variar. No sería así si alguna vez la metía en su cama, pensó Bellatrix mientras empezaba imaginar cómo le gustaría hacerlo a ella. La mano de Bellatrix bajó otra vez, y mientras imaginaba a Hermione tendida en la cama y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre su rostro, moviéndose encima de su preciosa boquita, tuvo su segundo orgasmo. "Podría ser divertido corromperla", pensó justo antes de quedarse dormida. No era la primera vez que tenía este pensamiento, ni sería la última.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente, un elfo le trajo a Hermione el desayuno con una nota de la Dama Oscura.

_Querida Maia:_

_Cuando hayas desayunado, uno de mis elfos te llevará de nuevo a tu alcoba. Espero que estés mejor y no te duela el brazo, recuerda que no puedes moverlo demasiado. He ordenado que te corten la comida en trozos pequeños para que no tengas dificultad al comerla con un solo brazo. No obstante, si necesitas ayuda, pídesela a mis elfos._

_Ahora estoy bastante ocupada, pero pasaré en cuanto pueda para ver cómo estás. Por cierto, recuerda que esta tarde nos vamos de aquí. Creo que podrían gustarte los jardines de la próxima casa en la que nos alojaremos._

_Cuídate y no des problemas._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Hermione tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo importante mientras masticaba trocitos de salchichas y huevos duros cortados en rodajas. Cuando hubo acabado con ellos, pasó a atacar las gachas, y se quedó de repente congelada con un trocito de plátano entre los labios al recordarlo todo: había tenido un sueño erótico con la loca de Bellatrix, en la que ella se comportaba de una manera vil y violenta. Pero a pesar de todo, lo recordaba con excitación.

Se sintió avergonzada al recordar esto, solo esperaba no haber gemido de noche. No tenía mucha idea de cómo sería exactamente tener sexo con una mujer, pues con Tonks nunca había llegado a tanto en los tiempos en los que la llamaba Dora. Recordaba que después la había escuchado muchas noches tener sexo con Pansy durante largas horas, estando ella en la habitación contigua. Hermione sospechaba por algunos trozos de conversación escuchados, que Tonks podría estar usando sus poderes de metamorfomaga, lo que no le parecía del todo bien, sin poder explicar muy bien por qué.

También había rechazado sexualmente a Ron. Lo quería, o eso había pensado siempre, pero nunca veía el momento adecuado para tener sexo con él.

oOo

El resto del día fue muy aburrido para Hermione. Estando de nuevo encerrada en la alcoba que la Dama Oscura le había destinado, se encontraba aburrida y frustrada. Le dolía el brazo, pero no quería molestar a los elfos, que seguro que estaban ya de por sí muy ocupados, y se revolvía incómoda en la cama, sin saber en qué postura ponerse para no rozarse el brazo herido. Se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que apareciese Bellatrix, y así al menos poder discutir con ella, pero las sombras se alargaban, la noche caía, y no tenía ninguna noticia de su captora.

De pronto empezó a invadirla el miedo. Tal vez le había pasado algo. Tal vez se había hartado de ella, y había decidido abandonarla en esa casa. Seguramente los mortífagos la torturarían al no estar ya bajo su "protección"… o tal vez decidiesen dejarla morir de hambre. Se sintió a la vez culpable y estúpida: si Bellatrix se cansaba de ella, sería en parte su culpa. La verdad era que no había dejado de hacerle desplantes y ser impertinente con ella. En esos momentos, la compañía de la bruja era lo que Hermione más hubiese deseado. "Que ironía", pensó.

Se quedó dormida mientras esperaba, hasta que fue despertada por una elfina: Madame Lestrange acababa de llegar, y la señora solicitaba su presencia en el salón. Madame había dado órdenes de que la ayudase a vestirse y peinarse correctamente, pues no quería que sus invitados pensasen que no la estaba tratando bien.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes a última hora, y aún no nos mudamos. Supongo que recordarás a mi hermana y a mi sobrino, no creo que necesiten ser presentados, -dijo Bellatrix cuando Hermione apareció en el salón, ataviada con un vestido de seda verde con la cintura demasiado apretada, una falda con tanto vuelo que le hacía difícil caminar sin tropezarse, unas mangas de farol que le ocultaban el vendaje, y un escote mucho más generoso del que ella hubiese llevado jamás por voluntad propia.

Narcissa y Draco le sonrieron, pero mientras el chico lo hizo con la sorna que ella esperaba, su madre la miró de un modo extraño que la hizo por un momento pensar que deseaba transmitirle algo. Pero luego la mirada de Bellatrix se posó sobre su hermana, y el gesto de la rubia volvió a ser la mirada fría y desdeñosa que Hermione bien conocía.

-Y bien, Maia. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Te duele?

-Un poco. No demasiado, -mintió Hermione, que no quería reconocer en público que le dolía bastante.

-¿Y cómo has dormido? ¿Has podido descansar? ¿Tuviste sueños agradables? –Preguntó la bruja oscura con sorna, buscando la mirada cómplice de su hermana. Ambas se rieron como dos adolescentes que comparten un secreto, mientras Draco las miraba sin entender cuál era el chiste. Hermione sintió que la odiaba.

"Lo sabe. Debo haber soñado en voz alta anoche, y lo ha ido contando por ahí. Y ha tenido además que humillarme delante de su hermana y de Draco", pensó Hermione, que sintió cómo la rabia le subía, borrando de un plumazo esos débiles sentimientos de apego hacia ella que habían empezado a surgir en su interior mientras esperaba a Madame Lestrange.


	9. Chapter 9: Sobre excepciones y reglas

**Sobre excepciones y reglas**

oOo

* * *

**N/A:** Quería comentar que me han hecho mucha gracia las reseñas (y valoro mucho las cosas que me hacen reír). Y que espero que os guste el capítulo. Aquí no hay sexo, pero se empiezan a poner las cosas "interesantes". Ya me contaréis qué os parece Narcissa :P

* * *

oOo

Angelina no se había levantado con muy buen pie aquella mañana. Las idas y venidas de Pansy, Fred y Tonks le habían impedido dormir bien, y mientras se tomaba un ibuprofeno a palo seco murmuraba por lo bajo cosas sobre putas de Slytherin y tontas Hufflepuff.

Pansy decidió sabiamente quitarse de en medio, y un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya estaba recuperando en el sofá el sueño que había perdido durante la noche. Tonks decidió que era buena idea imitarla y desaparecer de la cocina, para así dejar a Angelina libertad para seguir llamándola estúpida, pero sin tener que escucharlo ella.

Tras arropar a Pansy con una manta que colgaba del respaldo del sofá, abrió la ventana del salón para fumar mientras se terminaba de beber el café mirando la calleja, desierta a esa hora. El día era tan brumoso que apenas se podía ver detrás de la niebla. Tuvo un escalofrío: odiaba la humedad.

De pronto dio un respingo: alguien le estaba golpeando el hombro para que se girase. Era Angelina.

-Te dije que no fumases, Tonks.

-¡Tía, tengo la ventana abierta, con el puto frío que hace! ¿Qué más quieres?

-Que la cierres y apagues el cigarro. Nos estás fastidiando a todos con tus mierdas, para variar.

-No hables tan alto: Pansy está durmiendo ahí, -dijo señalando vagamente el sofá.

-¡Pues que se despierte! ¡Y si no, que hubiese dormido de noche en vez de estar primero jodiendo con sus gemidos y luego entrando y saliendo de la casa! Por cierto ¿no te resulta un poco raro eso?

-¿Qué te pasa, Angelina? Pareces un poco amargada…

-A mí no me pasa nada. ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan idiota? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar con el coño, o con el rabo, o con lo que sea, y te vas a dar cuenta de que la slytherin no es de fiar?

Tonks se quedó boquiabierta ante tal falta de respeto. Su pelo se puso blanco antes de tornarse rojo, y cuando le contestó lo hizo con voz fría, intentando mantener la calma. Pansy mientras tanto se había despertado, y miraba de forma hostil y venenosa a la gryffindor.

-No te consiento que me hables así. Se aceptó en asamblea que Pansy formase parte de la Orden. Si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. Y lo referente a mis genitales está de más en esta discusión, por cierto.

-¡No con mi voto! ¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa gilipollez! ¡Ahora parece una mosquita muerta, pero si la hubieses conocido en Hogwarts como la conocimos nosotros, sabrías a lo que atenerte! Pero te pido disculpas por lo otro: tienes razón, me he pasado.

-Has sido una gilipollas. Y lo sigues siendo.

-¿Y tú cómo te has enterado de eso? De lo del rabo, digo. –Preguntó Pansy.

-Se lo ha contado Fred a George esta mañana, y él a mí. Pero eso es lo de menos. No he debido decir eso, tienes razón en que he sido una gilipollas, pero estoy en lo cierto con lo otro. ¡Nos estás poniendo en peligro a todos porque te has liado con una slytherin, y nos la has metido en casa! ¡Y no con cualquier slytherin, con Pansy Parkinson nada menos!

\- Te lo dije, Dora. Lo de Fred. No digas que no te lo dije. Mira lo que ha tardado en ir por ahí haciendo chistes sobre ti. ¡Menos mal que sois tan buenos amigos! –Reprochó Pansy, aprovechando la ocasión para meter cizaña.

-¡Él no me lo ha contado como un chiste, arpía! ¡Simplemente le llamó la atención y se lo contó a su gemelo! ¡No intentes hacer como si él fuera ahora el malo de esta historia!

-Ya hablaré con Fred luego. Y de lo que me has dicho de que Pansy es slytherin ¿qué tiene eso que ver? Mi madre es slytherin. Y una Black nada menos: la hermana de Bellatrix por más señas. ¿Es sospechosa para ti de sernos desleal, Angelina?

-Tu madre es la excepción que confirma la regla. Pansy es la regla.

-¿Qué os pasa, chicas? ¿Por qué discutís? –Preguntó George, que había venido al salón desde la cocina atraído por las altas voces.

-Aquí la pelo limpio está insinuando algo así como que yo soy una espía. –Dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Pelo limpio. ¿No te gusta? ¡No te estoy diciendo nada malo, deberías agradecérmelo, de hecho! Creo que es lo más bonito que alguien haya podido decir nunca de tu pelo.

Angelina no dijo nada, sino que sacó la varita, apuntando a Pansy. Al momento, la varita de Tonks la apuntaba a ella.

-Chicas ¡por favor! Bajad las varitas. ¡Es ridículo que discutamos y nos amenacemos entre nosotros! Tonks, por favor, ¿Podrías dejar de apuntar a mi esposa con tu varita?

-Que deje ella de apuntar a Pansy primero.

-Yo la bajo si ella deja de apuntarme, -dijo Angelina.

-Bajadla las dos a la vez. Y os dais un abrazo después.

-¡No, George! ¡No vamos a darnos un abrazo porque tú nos lo pidas! ¿Pero qué te has creído? ¿Que esto es un jardín de infancia y tú eres nuestro cuidador? –Repuso indignada Tonks.

En esto unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, y todos dieron un respingo. Angelina y Tonks dejaron al instante de amenazarse, dirigieron sus varitas en dirección al pasillo, y George y Pansy no tardaron en ir a buscar las suyas.

Los golpes se repitieron, y una voz sonó tras la puerta: "Abridme, ¡soy Neville! He venido a hablar.

oOo

Aquella noche Hermione cenó otra vez con Bellatrix, esta vez junto a Narcissa y Draco. Madame Lestrange le ordenó estar callada y sonreír durante la comida, a pesar de que no hubiese extraños con ellos. Los dueños de la casa tampoco estaban esa noche, razón por la que la sangre sucia tenía permitido sentarse a la mesa, aunque ella hubiese preferido cenar en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, se dijo tras sorprenderse pensando que en realidad eran los Malfoy quienes le molestaban. A Bellatrix ya se estaba acostumbrando, si bien estaba enfadada con ella por haberle contado a su hermana que la noche pasada ella había tenido sueños húmedos.

-Así que la pequeña sangre sucia preferiría cenar a solas conmigo, -dijo Bellatrix tan solo un instante después de que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Bella, deja a la pobre chica comer en paz, -la reconvino su hermana riendo. A Hermione le resultó más molesto su tono condescendiente que el insulto hacia su estatus de sangre y la legilimancia de la Dama Oscura.

Draco la miró como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero al momento cambió de idea y desvió sus ojos grises. Hermione volvió a concentrarse en su entrecot muy poco hecho, tan poco hecho que al clavar el cuchillo sangraba. La carne estaba deliciosa, pero a la chica le resultaba repugnante ver la sangre salir mientras la cortaba.

-Maia, si no te gusta así le puedes pedir a los elfos que te lo pasen. En mi opinión es desperdiciar una carne de primera calidad, pero si lo prefieres más hecho, solo tienes que pedirlo. –Dijo Bellatrix tras percatarse de cómo miraba el ensangrentado filete.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, llamó a un elfo y le ordenó que le retirasen el plato, volviesen a pasar por el fuego la comida de Miss Granger, y se la devolviesen cortada en trozos pequeños, para que ella no tuviese que hacer ese esfuerzo con su brazo lastimado.

"Solo tienes que pedirlo" ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Se preguntó Hermione, y al recordarlo, sintió cómo se sonrojaba violentamente. Intentó disimular mientras el elfo le devolvía su entrecot cortado en trocitos, que ahora tenían el aspecto de estar casi demasiado cocinados. Quería hacer cualquier pregunta que desviase la atención de las hermanas sobre su persona, pero le habían dicho que callase, y no se atrevía a desobedecer, y más estando Narcissa delante. Algo le decía que Bellatrix se tomaría mucho más a pecho cualquier desobediencia que cometiese frente a su hermana menor, a la que siempre había tenido completamente dominada.

-¿Quieres preguntar algo, Maia? Adelante, puedes hacerlo, -dijo Bellatrix, sintiéndose magnánima.

-¿Estos elfos trabajan todos para ti? ¿O están al servicio de los dueños de esta casa?

Draco puso por un momento los ojos en blanco. La sangre sucia había sido famosa en Hogwarts entre otras cosas por lo pesada que era con el tema de los elfos domésticos.

-Algunos pertenecen a los dueños de esta casa, pero la mayoría trabaja para mí. Viajo con mi propio servicio. Me parece más seguro y desde luego mucho más conveniente. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer para saciar tu ansia de saber, querida Maia?

-No, ya no tengo más que preguntar por ahora, -dijo Hermione, incómoda con el tono burlón de la Dama Oscura.

-Muchas gracias, Bellatrix, -canturreó Madame Lestrange, recordándole el tipo de modales que esperaba de ella.

-Muchas gracias, Bellatrix, -dijo Hermione intentando disimular la rabia.

-De nada. Es un placer satisfacer tu curiosidad, -respondió con sorna la bruja.

Tras la cena, Bellatrix anunció que quería tomar un baño, y a ella se le dio a elegir entre subir a su dormitorio o esperarla haciendo vida social con Draco y Narcissa en un saloncito de abajo. Hermione estaba a punto de escoger lo primero, pero Mrs. Malfoy insistió en que se quedase con ellos, y la gryffindor no vio prudente contrariarla.

Al ver a su tía fuera de escena, Draco preguntó a Hermione lo que sin duda llevaba toda la cena deseando saber: si Pansy estaba bien. Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco durante medio segundo, antes de recuperar la compostura, y Hermione lo miró extrañada: hasta donde ella sabía, Draco estaba muy disgustado con ella por haberlo abandonado por su prima la mestiza traidora de sangre.

-Por supuesto, no quiero volver a verla nunca más en mi vida, pero no le deseo el mal. -Dijo el chico mirando de reojo a su madre.

-No está mal. La verdad es que yo procuro hablar lo menos posible con Tonks y con ella, pero la última vez que la vi, parecía contenta, -repuso Hermione, mirando a Draco con inseguridad. A pesar de no llevarse bien con el rubio, no quería herirlo contándole que todos en la Orden estaban hartos de escucharlas fornicando día y noche.

Draco guardó silencio, y su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. –No entiendo por qué hizo eso, -dijo al final.

Su mirada decía mucho más, pero seguramente no quería o no podía hablar delante de su madre.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Draco. Nunca pensé que ellas dos pudiesen tener algo en común, -comentó Hermione, con cierta tristeza. Había habido un momento en el que había pensado en abandonar a Ron, con el que apenas se entendía, y pedirle a Tonks una segunda oportunidad. Pero apareció Pansy para destruir sus ilusiones. Nadie se había alegrado menos que ella de tenerla allí.

-Con tu permiso me retiro, madre. Tengo que escribirle unas líneas a Astoria. Buenas noches a ambas, que tengáis felices sueños, -dijo Draco con un deje de amargura.

-Claro, querido. Buenas noches, y que descanses. Manda un saludo a Astoria de mi parte.

Cuando Draco hubo salido, Narcissa suspiró, y se sentó en el sofá con Hermione.

-No es que me encante Astoria, pero si hace feliz a mi hijo, la recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Eso es lo que una madre quiere, ver felices a sus hijos ¿no es así?

-Supongo que sí, -dijo Hermione pensando con melancolía en su madre, que en otro país muy lejos de allí ni siquiera podía recordar que alguna vez tuvo una hija.

-Así que ahora te llamas Maia ¿cierto?

-No me llamo Maia. Mi nombre sigue siendo Hermione.

-Parece que no estás muy satisfecha con el estado de las cosas…

Hermione la miró como diciendo ¿tú que crees?

-Veo que no. Sin embargo, puede que no estés viendo el cuadro completo. ¿Cómo era aquello del árbol que te impedía ver el bosque?

-No sé de qué me habla usted, Narcissa. Soy una prisionera de guerra. No hay ningún maldito bosque por aquí que ver.

-Pensé que a la bruja más brillante de su generación no se le pasaría por alto…

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que he pasado por alto? No hable con metáforas ni me venga con misterios: diga ya lo que sea que quiera decirme.

-A ella le gustas, Hermione. O Maia. Lo mismo da. Ella te quiere meter en su cama, y por lo que me ha parecido, no creo que a ti te resultase tan desagradable complacerla, después de todo.

-¿Eso se lo ha dicho ella? –Dijo Hermione, notando algo extraño en el estómago a la vez que un sudor frío.

-Sí, me lo ha comentado. Pero no hubiese hecho falta. Es algo que se ve. Y ahora, piensa un poco en lo que significa eso.

-¿Que me considera un juguete sexual? Porque no creo que me vaya usted a decir que se ha enamorado de mí.

Narcissa soltó una carcajada, para luego sonreír a Hermione.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero aun así, Hermione. Porque imagino que prefieres que te llame así. Cuando ella no esté delante, te puedo llamar por tu verdadero nombre. En fin, Hermione. Solo conque fueses un poco más amable con ella, podrías conseguir… cosas.

-¡No quiero nada! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en libertad!

-¿Cuánto quieres tu libertad? –Dijo Narcissa mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Me ayudaría usted a librarme de ella? –Preguntó Hermione, dubitativa.

-Tal vez podría ayudarte. Si tú me ayudas a mí con un pequeño asunto que traigo entre manos, por decirlo así. Pero no podemos hablar más sobre esto, es muy peligroso. No hasta que no aprendas Oclumancia, querida. Y puedes hablarme de tú si quieres. Creo que a partir de ahora vamos a ser algo parecido a buenas amigas, pequeña.


	10. Chapter 10: Sueño raro de Hermione

**Sueño raro de Hermione**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: Se me ocurrió esta idea para un sueño de Hermione, y tras pensarlo un poco, he decidido incluirla. El sueño está inconcluso para no ser cansina con el tema, pero si os gusta podría seguir con la historia en un fic corto o algo así (tiene que ser corto porque sería un fic muy raro). En este ya no va a haber más de esta historia, porque se extiende mucho, y quiero seguir desarrollando la trama de la guerra en ambos bandos y las intrigas de Narcissa.

* * *

oOo

Cuando tras la velada llegó la hora de dormir, Bellatrix anunció su deseo de ocuparse de nuevo del brazo de Hermione, y después de que la Dama Oscura volviese a darle de beber la misma pócima que la noche anterior, la joven volvió a tener extraños sueños.

Bellatrix había vuelto a acostarla en el sofá de su cuarto con la excusa de que estaba demasiado débil tras las curas que le había practicado. Por supuesto, lo que en realidad quería era no perderse el segundo capítulo de "los sueños de la sangre sucia". Aquello era mejor que el sexo: más higiénico y mucho más divertido. Así que en cuanto escuchó los primeros gemidos se levantó con sigilo de la cama, y se sentó en un sillón al lado de la durmiente, lo bastante cerca como para poder practicarle legilimancia de forma cómoda, y lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no pudiese despertarse al sentir su presencia entre sueños.

La bruja no tuvo ni que pronunciar el hechizo para verse de repente dentro del sueño de la joven, y aunque había esperado ver otra versión de la casa en la que se encontraban o quizás de Hogwarts, no reconoció el lugar. Pronto se sintió llena de ira al reconocer a una de las personas que más despreciaba dentro del sueño de la pequeña sangre sucia: allí estaba Nymphadora Tonks, aunque vestida de un modo mucho más estrafalario del habitual en ella. Quedó más sorprendida aún al darse cuenta de que todas en el lugar vestían de la misma forma: un amplio y nada favorecedor vestido negro con una especie de delantal blanco de cuerpo entero, y algo parecido a una horrible capucha negra, con un pico de viuda hasta la mitad de la frente.

De pronto Bellatrix recordó haber visto algún cuadro muggle parecido alguna vez: era algo sobre mujeres que se encerraban entre cuatro paredes para adorar a sus dioses. Por supuesto, la bruja no le había prestado mucha atención: ¿qué más le daban a ella las extrañas costumbres muggles, y menos si encima se referían a un tiempo ya pasado? Al parecer alguien había estado leyendo demasiadas novelas muggles… y aquí estaban las consecuencias. Este no era el tipo de sueño que la bruja había esperado, y se impacientó un poco, esperando a que la cosa mejorase.

Escuchó una tosecilla a sus espaldas. "Oh, no ¿también está aquí esa mestiza con aires de grandeza?" Pensó Bellatrix. Se giró y en efecto, Dolores Umbridge también estaba vestida de aquella horrible forma, aunque a ella el cambio casi le sentaba bien. Por lo menos ahora llevaba unos colores decentes.

_-Ejem ejem…_

_-¿Qué desea su merced? –Dijo la Bellatrix onírica._

_-Me permito recordarle a la madre superiora que las dos novicias que se incorporan hoy a esta nuestra santa casa, aguardan en el pasillo a que su merced las haga pasar, para instruirlas acerca de la regla de nuestra santa congregación. Y con todos mis respetos, os aconsejaría, si a su merced le place, y a riesgo de ser impertinente, ser rápida, porque el padre Snape debe estar al llegar, y su merced debería concretar con él el asunto del coro._

"Qué ganas tengo de echarle un par de crucios a la tipa esta", pensó Bellatrix "si es que hasta en los sueños de la sangre sucia es igual de insoportable que en la realidad".

_-Hágalas pasar, hermana Dolores de Todos los Tormentos._

La puerta se abrió y dos tímidas y calladas novicias entraron. Allí estaban Pansy y Maia, asustadas y cabizbajas.

_-Buenos días nos dé Dios. Tomen asiento vuesas mercedes._

Pansy y Maia se miraron durante un segundo, y tomaron asiento al siguiente, de forma nerviosa y torpe.

_-Mucho me equivocaría si la hermana Dolores no hubiese instruido a vuesas mercedes sobre los pormenores de nuestra regla. Pero en realidad todo es mucho más sencillo._

Las dos novicias se miraron entre ellas para mirar luego a la superiora. No parecían nada convencidas ante la aparente amabilidad de la Bellatrix onírica.

_-¿Se ha comido un gato la lengua de vuesas mercedes? ¿No van a decir nada?_

_-Me alegro de que todo sea más fácil. Me estaba empezando a angustiar con tantas normas, -_comentó Pansy, mientras Maia la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y como intentando mandarle señales discretas para que se callase y no mordiese el anzuelo.

"Chica lista", pensó Bellatrix, que estaba fascinada por la capacidad fabuladora de la sangre sucia.

_-Todo es muchísimo más fácil. En esta santa casa, en realidad solo hay una norma: hacer mi voluntad, que es siempre la de Su Excelencia Reverendísima Don Antonio de Valdemoro, nuestro santo arzobispo, del que yo soy su más leal servidora. Cumplidla, y no tendréis quejas de mí. Y ahora retiraos. Debo entregarme a mis oraciones. Pero antes decidle a la hermana Nymphadora que venga. Tengo un asunto que tratar con ella, -_dijo la madre superiora, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio del que sacó una fusta.

A la Bellatrix real no le gustó nada que en el sueño de Hermione Voldemort quedase convertido en "Don Antonio de Valdemoro", nombre además de extrañísimo, del todo inapropiado para el más grande y mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Tomó nota de que en adelante, las novelas muggles quedaban totalmente prohibidas para Maia, aunque de igual forma era muy poco probable que las encontrase en las mansiones de mortífagos en las que se iban a alojar. Con respecto al castigo a "la hermana Nymphadora", Bellatrix no tuvo nada que objetar. Seguro que había hecho méritos para merecerlo. Solo lamentó no poder verlo, porque en el sueño de la chica de repente se hizo la oscuridad y solo sintió lo que ella sentía: una sensación opresiva, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar.

Hubo un salto temporal, y lo siguiente que aparecía en el sueño de Maia eran Bellatrix, Alecto, y Dolores Umbridge registrando una por una las celdas de las monjas.

_-¡Dónde está! ¡No puede haberse escapado! ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?_ –Gritaba la madre Bellatrix, fuera de sí, con la toca ladeada al haber hecho varios movimientos bruscos con la cabeza. Su mirada se posó en las monjas una por una, y pareció escoger a una de ellas.

Bellatrix la reconoció. Era la hija de Lovegood, tan loca como su padre, a la que habían tenido prisionera hacía algún tiempo en la mansión Malfoy.

La agarró con violencia de un brazo y comenzó a sacudirla.

_-Tú sabes dónde está, ella y tú erais muy amiguitas ¿no es así, sierva de Satanás? ¡No me mires con esa cara de estúpida, y dime, te lo exijo, dónde está la bastarda mal parida de mi sobrina!_

La rubia la miró con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas por el miedo, pero no dijo una palabra. Bellatrix le marcó la cara con un bofetón al interpretar su mirada como un desafío.

_-¡Cualquiera que conozca algo de esa maldita, que nos ha abandonado para entregarse a la mala vida, y no me lo diga, hará muy mal en callárselo! ¡Como las hermanas Alecto, Dolores, o yo misma encontremos en las celdas de vuesas mercedes alguna prueba de que la habéis ayudado o encubierto, la desgraciada infractora lo va a lamentar el resto de su triste y corta vida! ¡Decidlo ahora que podéis: sabré ser compasiva!_

Ninguna de las monjas habló, y todas bajaron la cabeza, amedrentadas.

Bellatrix se impacientó. Si este sueño iba a ir sobre lo mucho que odiaba a Nymphadora, no tenía ningún aliciente para ella. Ella había esperado algo como lo de la noche anterior, no este aburrimiento deprimente y gris. No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero las circunstancias la obligaban, así que cogió su varita y murmuró un hechizo sobre la durmiente: eso mejoraría las cosas, esperaba.

Hubo otro fundido en negro, y cuando volvió la acción, tanto Maia como ella estaban en su despacho, con paredes de piedra decoradas con tapices y cuadros de tema religioso. La ventana detrás de la chica daba a un hermoso y cuidado patio con una fuente en medio, rodeada de macetas.

_-Diga, hermana Hermione, ¿qué sabe vuesa merced de Sirius "el negro"?_ –Preguntó la Bellatrix onírica.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. Primero Nymphadora y ahora Sirius. Iban a peor.

_-Sé que era un noble que mató en duelo a un amigo suyo, por motivos no del todo claros. Huyó de la justicia, y ahora, junto con otros proscritos, como Remus "el lobo" y George "el desorejado" viven en las montañas como bandoleros, asaltando diligencias y carruajes. Se hacen llamar "la Orden del Fénix", y son muy queridos por el pueblo, ya que reparten lo que roban entre los más pobres._

_-¿Y nada más?_ –Preguntó la Bellatrix superiora, levantándose de su asiento de forma vagamente amenazadora.

_-Nada más, reverenda madre._

"Ojalá me hablases con el mismo respeto en la vida real, niña," pensó Bellatrix mientras contemplaba el sueño.

_-Mejor así_, -dijo la madre Bellatrix acercándose a donde ella estaba.

_-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la fuga de la hermana Nymphadora_?

_-Vuesa merced es muy bonita para ser tan impertinente. No hable si no se le pregunta,_ -dijo la Bellatrix monjil amonestándola con un dedo, para a continuación sonreír acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, para levantar luego su mentón, obligándola así a mirarla a los ojos.

_-Verás, hermana Hermione… no te importa que te apee el tratamiento de vuesa merced, ¿verdad? Pues como iba a comentarte, pequeña Hermione, la hermana Nymphadora era una monjita muy desobediente. Muy mala, y una gran pecadora. Estoy segura de que será muy infeliz fuera de los muros de este convento, y que cuando muera, el mismo Lucifer la estará esperando para atormentarla. Pero tú no eras como ella ¿no es cierto? Tú eres una niña buena. Muy buena. Y obediente. Sé que harás todo lo que se te pida. Sé que tú no me vas a decepcionar…_

Mientras iba diciendo esto, la Bellatrix onírica acariciaba el rostro de Hermione, y sus dedos se detenían en sus labios. La joven novicia la miró boquiabierta, lo que la perversa monja aprovechó para besarla en la boca buscando su lengua. Tras un momento de sorpresa, la chica correspondió las atenciones de la superiora, y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la madre Bellatrix para besarla apasionadamente, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior.

Bellatrix contemplaba la escena fascinada, pero había algo que no le había gustado: al parecer, la sangre sucia pensaba que ella podría llegar a desear carnalmente a Nymphadora. Solo con acordarse, la bruja tuvo un escalofrío de asco. "Si ella supiera que en realidad ese engendro, esa vergüenza para mi familia, es mi hija," pensó durante un instante. No lo sabía, no podía culparla de eso, ni tampoco de nada de lo que ocurriese durante un sueño. Decidió no pensar más en ese desagradable asunto, y contemplarse a sí misma mientras sus manos apretaban los pechos de la joven, sin dejar de besarla.

_-Ejem, ejem._

_-¿Y ahora qué quiere vuesa merced? ¿No ve que estábamos orando?_ –Increpó la superiora a la hermana Dolores.

_-No lo dudo, no lo dudo. Solo venía a advertir a su reverencia de que su primo está haciendo cosas extrañas… de nuevo._ –Dijo Dolores con voz aguda y almibarada, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

_-¡Maldita sea la estirpe de ese Sirius Black!_ –Explotó la madre Bellatrix, antes de darse cuenta por una parte de que ese no era el lenguaje apropiado en una religiosa, y de que por otra estaba maldiciendo a su propia familia.

_-Ese primo no, reverenda madre… el otro primo. Su hermano…_

_-¿Y que ha hecho ahora ese monje estúpido de Regulus?_

_-Se está fustigando en mitad de la plaza del pueblo, y ha congregado una multitud que lo imita, pues los ha convencido de que la penitencia y la disciplina son la mejor manera de alcanzar la gloria. Si su reverencia aguza el oído, podrá escuchar las voces que está dando el gentío. ¡Es una vergüenza, una verdadera vergüenza! ¡Todos esos mugrientos zarrapastrosos están descuidando los deberes que les corresponden por su nacimiento! Si todos quieren ser santos, ¿quién arará la tierra? ¿Quién picará en las minas? _

_-¿Pero no estaba orando en una ermita, para regocijo y descanso de los frailes de su convento?_

_-Se ve que los días de paz de su prior han acabado..._ –comentó con malicia la hermana Dolores.

_-Y los míos también. Tendré que escribir de nuevo a Su Excelencia, a ver si él puede hacer que la Inquisición meta mano en este asunto, y nos libre de una vez por todas de esta grandísima molestia._

Aprovechando la conversación entre las dos arpías, la joven se había escabullido, ya había llegado a donde Pansy bordaba un primoroso mantel, con flores y mariposas multicolores.

_-Pansy, atiéndeme, haz el favor: tengo que decirte algo importante._

_-¿Desde cuándo algo de lo que tú puedas decir es importante?_

_-¡Tenemos que irnos de este convento! ¡Podemos intentar hablar con el padre Snape, él nos ayudará, sé que nos ayudará!_

_-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Te ha dado el sol en la cabeza? ¿Se te olvidan los sagrados hábitos que vestimos? ¿Se te olvida que nuestros padres han pagado una gran dote para que estemos aquí? ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Hemos hecho votos! ¡Cómo se nota que tu sangre no es limpia! ¡No crees en nada de esto! _

_-Eres imposible. Está bien, quédate. Yo he tratado de advertirte, y no me has querido escuchar. Bien sabe el cielo que lo he intentado._

_-Bien sabe el cielo que estás loca de atar. Vete a paseo, majadera, y no vuelvas a molestarme, si eres tan amable._

Tras otro fundido en negro, la Bellatrix real pudo ver a Maia/ Hermione intentando buscar un medio para escapar del convento, pero era descubierta por la hermana Alecto, quien la llevaba a rastras al despacho de la superiora.

_-Así que… ¿tú también querías escaparte?_

La chica no dijo nada, y miró al suelo.

_-Date la vuelta. Y apóyate en este reclinatorio. Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti…_

La superiora sacó la fusta del cajón de su escritorio, y levantándole el hábito a la novicia, comenzó a azotar sus nalgas y muslos, mientas la joven se mordía los labios intentando no gritar ni llorar, sin conseguirlo.

Aunque la escena le resultaba muy excitante y divertida a la auténtica Bellatrix, esta se percató por sus gemidos de que la pequeña sangre sucia estaba sufriendo, pues se movía y murmuraba como si de verdad estuviese sintiendo dolor.

-Maia, Maia, ¡abre los ojos! Maia, es una pesadilla: ¡despierta!

La Dama Oscura zarandeó un poco el hombro correspondiente a su brazo sano, y la chica se despertó de golpe, gritando al notar las sacudidas, y más asustada que antes.

-Tranquila, ¡no pasa nada! Voy a tocarte ¿vale? No te asustes.

Bellatrix apretó las manos de Hermione. Las tenía frías y sudadas.

-Me he despertado al escucharte llorar, y he usado legilimancia para ver qué te pasaba. Ya está, tranquila. Solo era un sueño.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntó Hermione avergonzada.

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Deberías agradecer que te haya despertado, en vez de hacerme reproches! Además… ¿en serio era tan malo lo que estabas soñando? Quiero decir, antes de que yo te castigase.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Bellatrix la miró a los ojos, y Hermione retiró la mirada con rapidez.

-No voy a volver a hacerte legilimancia. Al menos no por ahora. Mírame.

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia su captora con inseguridad.

-Así está mucho mejor ¿verdad?

Como en el sueño, la bruja acarició con suavidad las mejillas de Hermione, la punta de su dedo índice deslizándose con suavidad por sus cejas y su nariz, hasta detenerse en su boca. La chica se estremeció, un poco con miedo, pero también con placer.

-¿Te gusta esto? Puedo darte más. Pero no quiero que después intentes huir. Es entretenido discutir contigo: eres una buena mascota, -dijo riendo Bellatrix.

-No soy ninguna maldita mascota, -dijo Hermione en tono frío.

-Lo sé. No eres una mascota. Eres una ratita asustada.

-¿De qué se supone que estoy asustada? ¿De ti? –Preguntó Hermione, desafiante.

-No, ratita. Eso sería lo normal, pero tú no eres del todo normal. Estás asustada de ti misma.

-No estoy asustada. No dices nada más que tonterías, -dijo Hermione, un poco enfadada porque precisamente Bellatrix Lestrange la hubiese llamado rara, e intentando convencerse a sí misma de sus palabras.

-Pruébamelo entonces. Haz algo para que me crea que no tienes miedo, -susurró Bellatrix, muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Podrías hacer muchas cosas.

-No se me ocurre nada.

-Mentirosa… -dijo risueña la bruja oscura, jugando con un rizo de la gryffindor.

Por un momento los recuerdos de Hermione volaron años atrás. Había tenido una conversación muy parecida con Tonks en un lavabo. Ella la había retado a dar una calada a un cigarro, y después la había besado por sorpresa. Le resultaba raro acordarse de eso en esas circunstancias, pero así era. También había una sensación parecida en su pecho a la que tuvo entonces, mitad miedo, mitad deseo. Había tenido la precaución de apartar la mirada, por si acaso, pero se volvió riendo cuando Bellatrix le hizo cosquillas en la nariz con su propio pelo.

La Dama Oscura se aproximó de manera lenta a ella, y le besó la mejilla. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que lo haga? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Para que no puedas echarme la culpa de tus propios errores, -le respondió, cínica, la bruja.

-¿Así que asumes que voy a cometer un error?

-Hagas lo que hagas va a ser un error y pagarás por él, así que haz lo que te apetezca.

Hermione la besó, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, como en el sueño. Primero de un modo breve y superficial, apenas un roce de sus bocas, y a continuación pasó la lengua por sus labios para abrírselos. Bellatrix ronroneó de placer y rodeó su cintura con las manos mientras le devolvía el beso. Su pelo largo y negro, con algunas hebras plateadas, caía como una cortina cubriéndolas a las dos.


	11. Chapter 11: Si ser idiota es un crimen

**Si ser idiota es un crimen, que nos maten a todos**

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **Hay algo de sexo, pero sobre todo movidas entre la Orden y Neville.

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con alguno de ellos. No creo que Bellatrix esté tratando especialmente mal a Hermione: teniendo en cuenta cómo se las gasta Madame Lestrange, pienso que está siendo bastante amable. El rescate va a tardar, como podréis ver (en la Orden están un poco perdidos).

He metido de nuevo a Brovis porque sé que le gusta a _bellatrix996_, pero es un trozo cortito. En otro capítulo hasta podemos hacer el ship definitivo con Brovis / Nagini, si Tonks cuenta la historia. Qué pena que la página no me soporte los emoticonos: pondría dos serpientes con un corazón verde en medio. Por cierto, yo esto lo digo completamente en serio, pero tranquilos, no habrá sexo en esa historia, solo amor casto y puro. No quiero perturbaros.

Todos los comentarios (siempre que sean respetuosos), son muy bienvenidos, ¡no quiero que parezca que me he disgustado!

Bueno, no me enrollo más y ¡al turrón!

* * *

oOo

-No abras, George, vamos a hacer como que no estamos hasta que se canse y se vaya -susurró Tonks, gesticulando con las manos y negando también con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que pueda ser una trampa? ¿Que no sea él en realidad?

-No, temo que sí que sea Neville y nos tenga entretenidos con sus mierdas hasta las cinco de la tarde. ¡Es mi hora de cagar, si no es ahora ya hasta mañana nada, y voy a estar jodida todo el puto día!

Angelina puso los ojos en blanco. En esas salió Fred del baño, situado en la primera puerta al lado de la entrada, y sin darse cuenta de los desesperados gestos de Tonks, abrió la puerta a Neville Longbottom.

-Gracias por nada, Fred, -murmuró la metamorfomaga.

-Buenos días, compañeros. En primer lugar, quería agradeceos el haberme brindado la oportunidad de dialogar esta mañana. Bien sé que estáis ocupados y que vuestro tiempo es valioso, -dijo Neville en cuanto se sentó en el salón con una taza de té entre las manos, tras las comprobaciones de rigor para confirmar que realmente era él y no un intruso.

Tonks lanzó un débil y casi imperceptible suspiro, pero le dirigió a Neville una pequeña sonrisa, como animándolo a continuar. George no fue tan paciente.

-Tú lo que quieres es que te firmemos los papeles, -dijo el pelirrojo con cierta impaciencia.

-¡Venga, Ron, pregunta qué papeles son esos! –Aprovechó Fred.

-¡Qué te folle un pez! –Le respondió su hermano con acritud.

-¿Podemos centrarnos un momento? –Preguntó Angelina, acerba.

-Considero que es de suma importancia que todos nosotros podamos ser capaces de ceder en aras del bien común, pues no es pequeño el asunto que traemos entre manos…

-Aquí el único asunto es que nos pones condiciones para luchar con nosotros contra Lestrange. ¡Y que me cago en tus muertos, en las barbas de Merlín, en la puta madre de Morgana, y en el primer mago que cogió una varita, joder! –Explotó de repente Ron.

-¡No te consiento estas faltas de respeto! –Exclamó indignado Neville.

-No le hagas caso, Longbottom. Ron lo está pasando muy mal con lo de Hermione. Para él todo esto es muy personal: está así con todos nosotros. –Dijo Tonks, intentando quitarle hierro a los exabruptos de su compañero.

-Con todos vosotros no, solo contigo, que pasas de negociar la libertad de Hermione porque estás muy ocupada follándote a la guarra de Pansy, -la increpó Ron, mirándola de forma retadora.

-Mira Ron, ¡me vas a comer el coño un rato, colega! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Entregarle a Pansy a la psicópata de Bellatrix para que la haga picadillo? Nunca haría nada tan cobarde como eso, ni con Pansy ni con cualquiera de vosotros… ¡Pero es que hacerlo ni siquiera nos garantizaría nada! ¿Crees que ella cumpliría su palabra? ¿Tan ingenuo eres?

-Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido, -comentó suspirando Angelina.

-Compañeros, nos estamos desviando del tema. Tiene razón Angelina: este tema ya lo hemos discutido largamente. No se puede hacer nada, lo que la asesina esa pide es irrazonable, y ella lo sabe. No es más que otra de sus estrategias para dividirnos. La cuestión que queda pendiente no es otra sino discutir entre nosotros qué clase de comunidad mágica queremos cuando ganemos la guerra. Aquí traigo unos documentos que he estado preparando por si queréis leerlo y darme vuestra opinión, y sobre esta base poder llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a salir los papeles! –Comentó Fred.

-El problema, Longbottom, es que tú quieres que los sangre pura conserven algunos privilegios. Eso va por completo en contra de lo que nosotros opinamos… aunque entiendo tu punto de vista: debe ser duro renunciar a lo que siempre has dado por sentado. –Dijo Tonks, deseando que la discusión acabase.

-Nymphadora, creo que es un error que veamos esto de un modo personal. Tú piensas que yo quiero que los sangre pura conserven privilegios porque soy un sangre pura. Yo podría pensar que tú ni siquiera quieres molestarte en leer los documentos que te presento porque tus prejuicios contra mí son superiores a tu raciocinio. Con respecto a tu afirmación, debo decirte que nada más lejos de la realidad: yo no abogo por los privilegios de un grupo de magos y brujas en detrimento de otros. Lo que pretendo es reforzar a la comunidad mágica con respecto al mundo muggle. ¡Que los muggles son más y que pueden ser un peligro si no tomamos ciertas precauciones es una realidad!

-Te escucho hablar y es como si escuchase a mis tías. ¡Nunca creí que un compañero diría nada parecido! ¡Y que precisamente tú opines cosas así, con todo lo que perdiste por culpa de…! –Tonks no siguió la frase, pero movió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Soy un hombre pragmático. Por supuesto que para Madame Lestrange no deseo otra cosa que el beso del dementor, pero sobre todo, lo que quiero es ganar la guerra. Y luego poder vivir en un mundo seguro para los muggles, qué duda cabe, pero sobre todo, seguro para nosotros.

-¡Me aburro! –Exclamó Fred.

-Lo mismo por aquí, hermano, -dijo George, abúlico.

Angelina los fulminó con la mirada, antes de preguntarle a Neville por la opinión de McGonagall acerca del tema.

-La profesora McGonagall no está del todo de acuerdo conmigo, si bien ve que tengo razón en muchos puntos. Ha decidido abstenerse de opinar, para no influirnos y que podamos resolver así más rápidamente nuestras diferencias.

Tonks levantó una ceja. Eso sonaba a que McGonagall no aguantaba más a Neville y había huido de él por un tejado convertida en una linda gatita.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos una asamblea? –Preguntó Pansy con candor. A ella no le habían parecido nada irrazonables las palabras de Neville.

Tonks le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La idea había calado.

-¡No me mires así, Dora, ni que hubiese dicho una monstruosidad! ¡Hacemos asambleas para todo, para decidir quién cocina, quién limpia los platos, a quién le toca ducharse primero! ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer una para algo importante de verdad?

-Yo sí que te voy a dar luego algo importante, -murmuró entre dientes la metamorfomaga, lanzándole una mirada torva.

-Pues no me parece mal lo que dice Pansy, -dijo George.

-Vamos, George… ¿en serio, tío? –Le reprochó Tonks.

-¡Tonks, respeta la libertad de expresión! ¡Venga, votemos! ¡Total, ni que tuviésemos otra cosa que hacer! –Dijo Fred.

-Pues yo quería cagar, por ejemplo. Lo creas o no, Fred, las princesas como yo también cagamos. Pero ya nada, por lo que se ve.

-¡Que se pare el mundo, que aquí la amiga quiere cagar! –Dijo con malicia Ron.

Tonks le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras le hacía un gesto vulgar con su dedo corazón.

-Yo también quiero que votemos. Y que le dediquemos tiempo, porque es un asunto importante, -se vengó Ron.

-Pues venga, votemos. ¿Cómo lo hacemos, en secreto, o alzando la mano? -Preguntó Angelina.

-Propongo votar primero eso: si el voto debe ser secreto o público. Después podemos votar si Pansy puede votar o no. –Siguió diciendo Ron, mientras miraba de reojo a Tonks con una malévola sonrisa.

-Hasta el coño me tienes, pelirrojo de los cojones. ¡Claro que Pansy puede votar! ¡Es miembro de pleno derecho! –Se indignó la metamorfomaga.

-Y una cuestión importante: la votación para saber si tenemos que votar en secreto o no ¿la hacemos en secreto? –Quiso saber Angelina.

-Me estáis tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Tonks, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te lo merecerías, por todas las veces que hemos tenido que aguantar tus bromas. Pero no, esto va en serio. –Respondió Angelina.

-Nunca votamos en secreto. ¿A cuento de qué viene esa mierda ahora? –Protestó Tonks, cuyo pelo se estaba volviendo poco a poco de un color rojo fuego.

-Para que luego después no haya represalias que puedan impedir el libre voto. Me parece una buena idea, -afirmó Neville.

-Nunca hay represalias. ¡El que solo pienses eso es horrible! –Exclamó Tonks, cada vez más indignada.

-Antes me has dicho que ya me ibas a dar luego… -aprovechó Pansy.

-Sí, ¡de lo que te gusta, tonta! –Se defendió la otra con una mentirijilla. Pensaba hacerle algún que otro reproche cuando estuviesen a solas. Pero no era necesario que se enterase nadie más.

-¡Callad, por favor! ¡Soy demasiado joven e inocente para escuchar esta conversación! –Dijo Fred en broma tapándose los oídos.

-Bueno, votamos ¿o qué? –Se impacientó Angelina. –Y por cierto, Tonks, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de dejar de masticar chicle con la boca abierta? Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa.

-¡Joder, mierda, joder! ¡Me acabo de morder el labio! ¡Esto es por tu culpa, si no me hubieses dicho nada no hubiese pasado! –Dijo la metamorfomaga un segundo antes de cogerse el labio inferior y separárselo un poco, para enseñarle el mordisco de donde manaba un hilillo de sangre.

-No sé qué he hecho en otra vida para tener que aguantarte, pero debe haber sido algo muy malo, -comentó la esposa de George.

-Yo voy a ir votando ya, si a las señoras no les importa. Opino que el voto debe ser levantando la mano, como siempre.

Menos Neville y Pansy, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Y ahora lo gordo. Venga, que levanten la mano los valientes que piensen que es buena idea aceptar negociar con el ED, -dijo Fred.

Ron, Pansy y Neville alzaron la mano. Tonks resopló mirando a su novia, pero se veía notablemente aliviada al ver que la votación había salido favorable a sus ideas.

-¡Esta votación no es vinculante! ¡Faltan otros miembros de la Orden que tal vez piensen de manera diferente!

-Bueno, pues eso ya otro día, -dijo Tonks. –Por hoy ya hemos terminado. Vamos Neville, que te acompaño hasta la puerta para que no te pierdas por el camino.

-¡Lo que en realidad os da miedo es tener que tomar decisiones contando con la opinión de otras personas fuera de la Orden! ¡La Orden lleva demasiado tiempo creyendo que lideran la lucha contra la magia oscura, y en realidad os estáis convirtiendo en un grupo endogámico, nepotista, y egocéntrico!

-Si alguien sabe lo que Neville ha querido decir, que lo traduzca, -dijo Ron.

-Básicamente dice que somos unos capullos que nos miramos el ombligo. –Explicó Fred.

-Y que sois unos mafiosos, también. –Añadió Neville.

-Gracias Neville, por traducir tus pensamientos para que la chusma mestiza te pueda entender, -dijo Tonks, sarcástica.

-Habla por ti, querida. Tú eres la única mestiza. Todos los demás somos de sangre pura. Bueno, tal vez Angelina no, pero ese es el menor de sus problemas, -señaló Pansy.

-De hoy no va a pasar que te maldiga, y luego irás llorando a que te defienda tu novia, -amenazó Angelina.

-Os dejo que resolváis vuestros problemas. Espero que penséis en lo que he dicho, y que os mostréis más razonables la próxima vez.

-¿Eh? ¿Va a haber próxima vez? Desde luego, nadie te podrá negar que eres persistente… -comentó Tonks mientras se levantaba y le indicaba por señas a Neville que le acompañase hasta la puerta.

oOo

Al caer la noche, el mismo silencio hostil que había habido entre la metamorfomaga y la slytherin durante todo el día, reinaba en la habitación que compartían.

Tonks había cambiado de opinión y ya no quería reprocharle nada a Pansy, prefería hacer como si no existiese. Había aprendido a hacer eso de Andrómeda. Aquella mujer bien sabía que era mucho más ofensivo ignorar a alguien que insultarlo cien veces. A ella esa actitud la había herido también en su infancia, pero no obstante, a veces la dejaba salir. Ni siquiera la miró antes de apagar la luz y quedarse quieta mirando al techo, esperando a que el sueño viniese, y escuchándola respirar a su lado. Notó el roce de unos pies helados en su pierna, y no dijo nada. Tampoco estaba segura de que hubiese sido intencionado. Pero cuando la sintió acercarse y besar su cuello, ya no le cupo ninguna duda.

-Hoy no quiero, Pansy. Estoy muy cansada y me duelen la cabeza y el cuello. Déjame dormir, por favor.

-¿Te duele otra vez el cuello? –Preguntó Pansy, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la hostilidad de su novia, y empezando a acariciar su nuca con la mano metida entre la cabeza y la almohada.

Los dedos masajeaban con habilidad, y no hubo más negaciones ni protestas por parte de Tonks, quien se puso de lado para facilitar el acceso a su cuello. Pansy volvió a besárselo, pero de repente paró y se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has parado?

-¿Quieres más?

-Ya que has empezado, sigue un rato.

-No. No hasta que me digas que no estás enfadada conmigo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso que haces no está bien? Me estás haciendo chantaje. O soborno, no sé bien cuál de las dos cosas. Pero en cualquier caso está mal. Te lo digo porque a lo mejor no te das cuenta…

-Gracias por educarme. Soy una despreciable slytherin, y no sé distinguir el bien del mal, no como tú que eres tan buena…

-Vete un rato a mamarla, anda. –Dijo Tonks. Pero ya no estaba tan enfadada, ni se sentía tan fría. –Sigue con lo del cuello, despreciable slytherin.

Su tono ya no era hostil, sino que estaba bromeando. Pansy acarició su cuello ligeramente, con las yemas de los dedos, y cuando Tonks cerró los ojos suspirando de placer, la caricia cesó.

-Por favor, -dijo Pansy.

-Por favor, -repitió a regañadientes Tonks.

-¿Y qué más?

-No estoy enfadada.

-¿Y qué más? Se te olvida algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no voy a disculparme! ¡No te he hecho nada!

-No era eso.

-¿Te quiero mucho? ¿Eres la chica más guapa que he conocido nunca? ¿Algo así?

-Y también la más buena, inteligente y encantadora.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… hoy no has sido muy inteligente, pero OK a todo.

-¡Serás zorra! –dijo Pansy, también de broma, dándole un azote en el trasero.

-¡Oye, eso ha dolido!

-Perdona, de verdad que no quería. Solo era jugando.

Pansy encendió una lámpara y bajó los pantalones del pijama de Tonks. Allí estaba la marca de su mano. Besó y acarició la zona enrojecida, espiando de reojo la cara de placer de su compañera.

-¿Te duele aún?

-Ya no.

Pansy metió la mano entre las piernas de Tonks, buscando su clítoris mientras volvía a besar su cuello.

-¿Sigues sin tener ganas?

-Creo que he cambiado de opinión. Pero te tienes que encargar tú…

-Tranquila, yo lo hago todo. Tú solo disfruta.

Pansy le dio la vuelta a la metamorfomaga para situarse encima de su cuerpo, y así poder mirar sus ojos. Tonks echó la cabeza hacia un lado para que Pansy volviese a besar su cuello, pero esta vez, ella decidió ser más dura, y marcó el cuello de su novia con varios chupetones. Sus dedos se abrieron camino entre su húmedo sexo hasta su interior, una y otra vez, hasta que Pansy sintió su brazo acalambrado, y comenzó a moverlo de manera más irregular.

-¡Sigue, Merlín, no pares ahora! –Exclamó Tonks.

-Se me cansa el brazo ¿no podrías metamorfosearte?

-Se te cansa porque no estás acostumbrada. Pero está bien. Por suerte he comprado condones esta tarde.

Tonks se dio la vuelta. Nunca había tenido ningún problema con que los demás vieran cómo se metamorfoseaba, pero tratándose de sus genitales sentía pudor, incluso de Pansy. Estando excitada como estaba, el pene apareció en plena erección. Tonks lo miró con aprobación: no le había quedado nada mal, en tamaño, grosor, ni forma. Se sacó la parte de arriba del pijama y contempló el conjunto: un par de buenas tetas, su liso abdomen y un pollón impresionante. Sonrió satisfecha para sí misma.

Buscó un condón en el cajón de la mesilla y se lo puso, para después girarse e indicarle a Pansy que se subiera encima: le había gustado cómo lo habían estado haciendo antes. La otra miró su miembro, un poco impresionada, y le pidió el bote de lubricante.

-¿En serio te hace falta eso? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga.

-Es muy grande. Te lo haces cada vez más grande…

-¿Y desde cuando es eso un problema? ¡Pensé que te gustaba así! –Protestó Tonks, mientras le pasaba el bote.

Tras usar el lubricante, Pansy se acercó al pene erecto y procedió a cabalgarlo, sin poder evitar hacer un breve gesto de dolor.

-¿De qué te ríes, perra? –Preguntó la slytherin, viendo cómo una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en los labios de su amante.

-De nada. Bueno, me ha hecho gracia la cara que has puesto. ¡Ahora muévete, fóllame!

Pansy obedeció, moviéndose primero con lentitud y luego más rápido, según su cuerpo se lo iba pidiendo. Sus largas uñas se clavaban sin piedad en los desnudos hombros de Tonks, pero no había quejas por su parte, solo breves y guturales gemidos. Las manos de la metamorfomaga se apoyaron en la cintura de Pansy, rodeándola, y sus ojos se encontraron. Tonks lanzó un beso a su novia, que fue respondido con una coqueta sonrisa. Ya no había rastro de ninguna desavenencia entre ambas. Pansy se inclinó para besarla, y terminaron abrazadas y besándose. Un rato más tarde seguían abrazadas frente con frente y arropadas, mientras recuperaban sus ritmos de respiración normales. Pansy fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-El condón estaba bien ¿verdad? No había pinchazos ¿cierto?

-Estaba perfectamente. No vas a ser madre por ahora, tranquila.

-Ni por ahora ni nunca. Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser madre.

Tonks guardó silencio, acariciando la nariz de su novia.

-No quiero tener hijos. Siempre me sacas el tema. Y te he dicho que no. –Insistió Pansy.

-¿Estás buscando pelea? ¡Yo no te he sacado ningún tema, ha sido justo al revés!

-Solo quiero que te quede claro.

-Me queda perfectamente claro. No quieres tener hijos. –Dijo Tonks ligeramente picada, mientras se preguntaba si no quería tener hijos con ella o no quería tener hijos en general.

-Cuando acabe la guerra, quiero ir a San Mungo y que me hagan el hechizo ese de _finalis fecunditas_, -dijo Pansy, en tono algo desafiante.

Tonks no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar que se escapase un suspiro de sus labios. Definitivamente, Pansy estaba buscando que discutieran.

-Es tu cuerpo. Si crees que eso es lo que debes hacer, adelante.

-Qué mal mientes, Dora. No puedes disimular que no te parece bien…

-Si te digo que esa es una decisión de la que te puedes arrepentir más tarde, te vas a enfadar, y si te digo que hagas lo que quieras, me dices que miento mal. Dime: ¿qué hago entonces?

-No me arrepentiré. No traeré más criaturas a este horrible mundo. Si lo hiciese, sí que me arrepentiría luego, cuando fuese demasiado tarde.

-Yo no me arrepiento de haber tenido a Teddy. Aunque no pueda estar con él.

-Pero tú eres una buena persona. Yo no lo soy.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no eres una buena persona? –Dijo Tonks, juntando de nuevo su frente con la de Pansy.

-Tú insinuaste algo parecido hace un rato.

-No ha sido mi intención. Siento si mis palabras no han sido adecuadas. -Dijo la metamorfomaga intentando elegir muy bien qué decir y qué no. Sentía que estaba pisando una capa muy fina de hielo.

-Ahora hablas como Longbottom…

-Escucha, Pansy. Da igual lo que haya dicho. No he pretendido dar a entender eso en ningún momento. Nunca, nunca, he pensado que seas mala persona. Y si alguien te ha dicho alguna vez algo parecido, era un gilipollas.

-No importa lo que me hayan dicho. Yo también pienso así. No soy buena persona. Ni valiente. Ni leal. No tengo nada bueno dentro.

Tonks levantó su mentón para buscar su mirada huidiza. Vio que sus ojos estaban húmedos, y limpió con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? Muchas veces he pensado que me gustaría coger al hijo de puta o la gilipollas que te ha hecho tanto daño como para que pienses así, y arrancarle la piel a tiras.

-Nadie me ha hecho daño. No busques ninguna sórdida historia de abuso familiar ni nada parecido, porque no la hay. No soy buena, es así de fácil.

-Pansy, no quiero irritarte, pero no tienes ni veinte años. No has tenido tiempo de haber sido mala. Ni siquiera te conoces a ti misma. Estás juzgándote de un modo muy duro y haciéndote una falsa idea sobre ti misma. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque te metiste con Hermione y con Angelina en Hogwarts? ¿Porque quisiste entregar a Harry para evitar, a tu juicio, males mayores? No es que yo piense que aquello estuviese bien, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. No hubo maldad ahí. Solo fuiste una idiota. Pero si ser idiota es un crimen, que nos maten a todos. En cualquier caso, ahora lo estás arreglando. Todo se va a solucionar, solo ten un poco de paciencia. Y de optimismo, también.

Pansy sonrió levemente y sin convencimiento, y movió un poco la cabeza. Tonks acarició su pelo, y colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la slytherin, apretándola contra el hueco de su cuello. Volvió a notar humedad.

-Cierra los ojos, Pansy. Voy a contarte una historia, para que te quedes dormida más rápido. Me la contaba mi madre a mí.

-¿Qué madre? ¿Andrómeda?

-Claro. ¿Te imaginas a la otra contándome cuentos?

-Supongo que hay que tener mucha más imaginación de la que yo tengo para eso…

-Me da grima nada más que de pensarlo. En fin, escucha la historia. Va sobre lo malos que han sido siempre los muggles con nosotros. Qué sorprendente viniendo de una Black ¿verdad?

-Pensé que a Andrómeda no le iban esas cosas. La antipatía hacia los muggles, quiero decir.

-Nunca ha dejado de ser una sangre pura. Puedes enamorarte de un muggle, pero eso no cambia lo que eres. Muchas veces he pensado si ella no se llegó a arrepentir de una decisión tomada cuando era adolescente. Bueno, voy con la historia. Ya verás, es una puta locura. Te va a encantar.

"Había una vez una niña de sangre pura llamada Ravena, que vivía con su madre y Brovis, una serpiente legilimente, en un bucólico pueblo de magos. Pero un día, unos sucios traidores entregaron a los magos y brujas que allí moraban a los muggles, que se llevaron prisionera a su madre. Ravena se prometió a sí misma que la liberaría, así tuviese que buscarla en los confines de la tierra. A todo esto, se me ha olvidado contarte que Ravena era muda, pero se comunicaba con Brovis, ya sabes, con la legilimancia. No me acuerdo que desgracia le pasa a la pobre niña, que al final acababa también muda. Pero allí tenía a su buena serpiente que la ayudaba con su magia".

-Un cuento precioso para una niña… -dijo la slytherin.

-Encantador. ¿Quieres que siga?

-Sigue un poquito.

-Vale, pero cierra los ojos. ¿Te gusta esto? –Preguntó Tonks, mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza. Su respiración se iba haciendo más suave y acompasada.

"Una noche Ravena y Brovis llegaron a un bosque. Era un bosque oscuro, con un angosto camino por recorrer. Rápidamente se internaron dentro, porque estaban siendo perseguidas por unas águilas enormes. -No me preguntes por qué las águilas son malas en esta historia-. Bueno, tras librarse de la amenaza, siguieron el estrecho camino con cuidado de no perderse. Por suerte para Ravena, Brovis conocía muy bien aquél bosque. Y al final del camino vieron una extraña torre, que parecía muy antigua. La luna llena aparecía amenazadora iluminando el paisaje, y escucharon aullar a los hombres lobo. El viento también aullaba, y hacía frío. Por las estrechas ventanitas de la torre, se veían algunas luces brillar. La niña y la serpiente decidieron tocar en la puerta, iluminada con un candil, y pedir pasar la noche allí. La puerta rechinó, y un encapuchado las recibió, con un cabo de vela en la mano diciendo: pasad en buena hora a nuestra humilde morada, joven señora".

Tonks se detuvo. Pansy ya no estaba escuchando, sino que parecía dormida. La metamorfomaga acarició sus pómulos, para comprobar si eso era así. La chica solo hizo un gesto reaccionando a las cosquillas y siguió durmiendo.

-Buenas noches, Pansy, -murmuró Tonks antes de arroparla y apagar la lamparita.

A lo lejos escuchó a Angelina y George discutir. Por lo visto George se había dejado la tapa del inodoro levantada y sus platos sin fregar, o algo así. Últimamente discutían demasiado. "Menos mal que a nosotras no nos duran tanto los enfados", pensó antes de que el sueño le llegase también a ella.


	12. Chapter 12: Duda y remordimientos

**Duda y remordimientos**

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **He visto que en otros fics contestan las reseñas por aquí, y mira, no me parece mala idea, así que la voy a copiar con descaro. Hasta ahora iba contestando a las reseñas (si había algo que contestar) por privado. Eso era con las que estaban firmadas... las otras se quedaban ahí, ignoradas en apariencia, pero muy apreciadas en realidad.

En respuesta a _**Mayalen**_: espero que este episodio resuelva tus dudas. Siento mucho que los personajes, tal y como yo los veo, te hayan parecido desagradables. No creo que mejoren mucho, esa forma de hablarse que tienen es mi sentido del humor. Pero me alegro que en otros aspectos el fic te haya gustado.

Al **_Guest misterioso_** le digo más o menos lo mismo: espero que con este capítulo salgas de dudas.

A_** bellatrix996**_ no hace falta que le diga mucho por aquí, salvo que gracias una vez más por leer, comentar siempre, y darme tu opinión.

Y bueno, como en este capítulo tampoco hay sexo ni sangre, podemos proceder sin más advertencias ni historias. Espero que os guste.

* * *

oOo

Cuando Hermione se despertó no recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de la mortífaga. Cuando recordó a la Dama Oscura besándola cayó de golpe del sofá, golpeándose su brazo lastimado. Comprobó con sorpresa que el golpe apenas le había dolido, a pesar de haberse dado en la herida.

Tirada en el suelo, comenzó a arrepentirse de todo. Todo estaba mal en la situación. Ellas dos se habían besado, y no sabía lo que sentía hacia ella, pero daba igual: fuese lo que fuese estaba mal, estaba equivocado. Estaba mal haberse besado con la sucesora de Voldemort, y estaba muy mal estar siguiendo las instrucciones de Narcissa; haberse prestado a ser un peón en su tablero de ajedrez. Eso estaba definitivamente mal.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la endiablada situación en la que estaba quiso llorar de la angustia, pero no pudo. El pensamiento de que en el fondo nada de aquello era su culpa rondaba su cabeza, pero algo le decía que no era suficiente excusa. Por otra parte, también estaba el asunto de sus amigos: habían tenido tiempo, podrían haberla rescatado ya. Pero un día sucedía al anterior y ellos no llegaban.

Los imaginó por un momento, sumidos en inacabables discusiones acerca de cualquier nimiedad. Los recordó entre la nostalgia y la rabia: desde la muerte de Harry, y a diferencia de lo que había pasado en el otro bando, el caos y la desorganización reinaban entre los que tendrían que salvar al mundo mágico.

También había sentido rabia por otros temas, bastante más personales. Su mente volvió hacia alguna noche algunos meses atrás: Ron y ella habían discutido y él había vuelto a irse, despechado y hosco, como acostumbraba a hacer en cuanto algo no le cuadraba. Tonks y Angelina estaban en el sofá, mientras la primera, botella de cerveza en mano, contaba innecesarios detalles sobre el pene de alguien con quien se había acostado hacía tiempo. Estaba un poco borracha, pero seguía siendo divertida. Hermione se sentó a su lado en el sofá, Tonks le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y ella se recostó contra ella. Cuando los demás se fueron a acostar, ellas dos se quedaron hablando, hasta que la metamorfomaga le acarició el pelo, casi de forma casual. Y Hermione se había ido a su cuarto, pretextando estar muy cansada. Escuchó como la puerta del piso se cerró un poco más tarde: Tonks acababa de salir a las doce de la noche. Apenas dos semanas más tarde, les contó que esa noche se había reencontrado en un bar con una conocida, que estaba enamorada, y que tenían que aceptar a Pansy Parkinson en la Orden o se iba ella. Tan madura y reflexiva como siempre, había pensado Hermione.

Era curioso, pero lo que hacía poco tanto le había importado, ahora le parecía lejano e irrelevante, como si le hubiese pasado mucho tiempo atrás a otra persona. El persistente olor a jazmines de la Dama Oscura inundaba la habitación, como un recordatorio del problema que la acuciaba.

Escuchó pasos delante de la puerta, y no tuvo tiempo de subirse de nuevo al sofá antes de que Bellatrix apareciese en el umbral.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿Estás todavía mareada?

-Me he caído…

-Sí, eso ya lo veo. ¿Puedes levantarte sola, o tengo que llamar a mis elfos para que te ayuden?

Hermione se levantó sin demasiado trabajo.

-¿Cómo tienes el brazo? ¿Te duele?

-Creo que lo tengo mucho mejor. Muchas gracias por curármelo… fuiste muy… amable.

-De nada, Maia, -dijo Bellatrix, maravillándose de que su mascota estuviese aprendiendo modales. –Luego te lo miraré de nuevo, a ver si es verdad que está mejor. Y ahora, si eres tan amable, vístete y baja: hoy vas a desayunar con nosotros. Dame tu mano: te llevaré a tu alcoba.

Hermione no preguntó a qué se debía que no la hicieran desayunar sola en su cuarto, ni por qué no había mandado a su elfo como solía hacer. Simplemente alargó su mano a la bruja, y se aparecieron juntas. Bellatrix se disponía a retirarse, cuando Hermione le cogió el brazo. Ella la miró casi sorprendida, pero enseguida se relajó.

-Bellatrix… no recuerdo bien qué pasó anoche ¿Me lo podrías contar, por favor?

-¿No te acuerdas de que tuvimos sexo salvaje toda la noche? ¡Me sorprendiste! ¡No me imaginaba que una empollona como tú gritara tanto en la cama!

Hermione la miró boquiabierta.

-No… eso… no puede ser. No puede ser…

-¿Por qué no puede ser, ratita? –Preguntó burlona Bellatrix.

-¡Te lo estás inventando! Recuerdo que nos besamos, pero no lo otro…

-¿Y si te acuerdas, para qué me preguntas? –Replicó Bellatrix con fastidio. -Sí, te estaba gastando una broma. Nos besamos. No estuvo mal. Y luego te arropé y me fui a mi cama. Seguro que en la Orden cuentan que soy una depredadora sexual y cosas así, pero no suelo acostarme con chicas que están bajo los efectos de pociones. Con un beso me conformo.

Bellatrix le guiñó un ojo, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa torcida y socarrona, apoyándose con el codo en el marco de la puerta. Le recordó un poco a Tonks: solo le faltaba tener un cigarro entre los dedos o estar masticando chicle con la boca abierta.

-No me compares con esa, ¿quieres? ¡Eso que estás pensando es muy ofensivo! –Dijo la bruja oscura, tras hacer un gesto extraño con la cara.

-¡Si no me hicieses legilimancia cada vez que te da la gana, no te llevarías disgustos! –Respondió Hermione, también burlona.

-Oh, entiendo. La ignorancia es la clave para la felicidad, según tú. Bueno, no te lo discuto. Tal vez tengas razón. Para ti es más fácil que para mí, por desgracia.

-¡Sangre sucia y filósofa! Soy todo lo que una mortífaga no querría tener cerca…

-Déjame a mí decidir lo que quiero o no quiero tener. De momento, lo que quiero es desayunar. Te espero abajo, no tardes. Si necesitas ayuda para vestirte, llama a mis elfos.

Durante el desayuno ambas hermanas debatieron sobre los últimos sucesos de la guerra: al parecer la Orden había torturado y a una familia de mortífagos para sacarle información al padre. Luego los habían asesinado a todos. Hermione estaba a punto de gritar que la Orden no trataba así a sus víctimas, cuando se encontró con la fría mirada de Narcissa, posándose sobre ella con un aire casual.

A la bruja más brillante de su generación no le hizo falta saber legilimancia para entenderlo todo de golpe. Se maravilló de que la rubia pudiese mantener su pose delante de su hermana. Era repugnante pero a la vez muy valiente, tuvo que reconocer la chica.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione? ¿Se te ha atragantado el desayuno? –Preguntó Draco, con sorna, mientras su madre hacía un chasquido con la lengua, como dando a entender que debía dejar en paz a la pobre sangre sucia.

-¿De qué te extrañas? ¿Pensabas erais mejores que nosotros? –Preguntó a su vez Bellatrix. –Al parecer han pasado algunas cosas desde que no estás allí… Y por cierto, Draco, ahora se llama Maia. Te agradecería que dejases de llamarla por su feo nombre muggle.

Hermione siguió comiendo en silencio. No quería pensar qué pasaría si la Dama Oscura decidía entrar en su mente una vez más. Pero decidió que definitivamente no quería saber nada de los sucios juegos de Narcissa. Se lo diría en la primera ocasión que tuviese.

La ocasión que estaba esperando llegó casi antes de que estuviese preparada. Mientras intentaba alejar de su mente el oscuro pensamiento de que tal vez cuando la rescatasen echase de menos a Bellatrix, Narcissa apareció en el saloncito donde ella estaba a solas.

-Veo que ya no te encierran en tu cuarto…

-¿Para qué? Su hermana ya me dejó bien claro que era inútil que intentase escapar de aquí.

-Niña, siempre viendo el lado negativo de las cosas… yo diría que es un avance importante. Y puede que haya habido más avances ¿me equivoco?

-¿No se lo ha contado su hermana? ¿Por qué me lo pregunta, si ya lo sabe?

-No me ha contado nada nuevo. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

-Use la legilimancia. Las dos lo hacen cuando les da la gana, ¡qué más da una vez más!

-Podría hacerlo. Pero prefiero que me lo digas tú, -dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

Hermione suspiró. No iba a darle más información a Narcissa.

-No quiero tener que ver con sus historias. No quiero saber nada de lo que usted se trae entre manos. No cuente conmigo para sus planes.

-¿Te has acostado con ella, verdad? ¿Y crees que eso cambia algo? ¿Crees que ella no te desechará cuando se aburra de ti? Incluso podría ser que se divirtiera asesinándote. No seas estúpida, niña. ¡Yo soy la única posibilidad que tienes de volver viva con los tuyos!

-Hay cosas que no se deben hacer. Y no las haré. No quiero convertirme en ese tipo de persona.

-Ya es un poco tarde para andarte con melindres, querida… ¡estás metida en esto hasta el cuello!

Hermione no la miró y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero notó como Narcissa la agarraba del brazo, clavándole sus largas uñas. Era bastante más fuerte de lo que la chica hubiese sospechado nunca. Sin volverse, escuchó su amenaza:

-Haces mal en darme la espalda. Quiero que sepas que si no estás conmigo, vas a tenerme en tu contra, y en esto no estoy yo sola: hay gente muy influyente metida. Y como se te ocurra delatarme ante mi hermana o pedirle que use la legilimancia contigo, yo caeré, pero tus amigos de la Orden caerán conmigo.

-Por favor, Narcissa… ¿qué les va usted a hacer que no haya intentado hacer ya su hermana? –Dijo Hermione, girándose a medias. Su sonrisa sardónica se congeló al ver la dura expresión de la rubia.

-Me he pasado toda la vida saliéndome con la mía a pesar primero de mis padres y luego de mi hermana y mi marido. Todos me han intentado someter, pero yo he logrado siempre hacer mi voluntad, haciéndoles pensar a ellos que ganaban todas las batallas. No juegues conmigo, niña. Si te amenazo es porque puedo, -dijo la bruja sonriendo y en voz baja.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, -dijo Hermione, intentando darle a su voz un tono irónico. En realidad estaba aterrada.

-No dejes que te haga legilimancia. Por tu bien te lo digo, y por el de los tuyos.

-¿Cree que a mí me encanta que me lo haga?

-¿Es que tengo que decírtelo yo todo? –Preguntó Narcissa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Niña, por Merlín y Morgana: ¡pídeselo!

-¿Se cree que no se lo he pedido?

-Pídeselo de buenas maneras. Sé… cariñosa con ella. Ya verás que funciona. No me hagas ser más explícita, niña.

-Eso es asqueroso. ¡No lo haré! –Exclamó Hermione, pensando por un momento si la rubia sabría por experiencia propia que ser "cariñosa" funcionaba con la Dama Oscura.

-¡Claro que lo harás! A no ser que quieras recibir la cabeza de Ron Weasley como regalo dentro de una caja, -siseó Narcissa, mientras agarraba con fuerza a Hermione por el pelo para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione se encontraba como hipnotizada por aquellos fríos ojos azules. Era como mirar a una serpiente, sin poder huir aun sabiendo lo que acontecería luego. Pero unos pasos por el corredor hicieron que Narcissa soltase su mano y ensayase su sonrisa más dulce, mientras Hermione secaba las incipientes lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos. Era Draco. Se quedó un poco parado al ver la cara de espanto de Hermione, pero ella no le dio tiempo a preguntar, sino que echó a correr hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa a la sangre sucia, madre?

-Nada, hijo. Al parecer echa de menos a los pelafustanes de la Orden.

-Seguro que sí, -dijo Draco riendo. -Incluso yo preferiría acostarme con Ron Weasley o con la zorra de la hija de Andrómeda antes que con mi querida tía.

Narcissa miró con fingido reproche a su hijo, chasqueando la lengua de nuevo. Pero al momento una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, y madre e hijo se unieron en una carcajada.

oOo

La Dama Oscura se impacientaba. Últimamente tenía más preocupaciones de lo normal, lo cual significaba bastante. No había tenido pruebas hasta esa misma mañana, cuando le había hecho legilimancia una vez más a la sangre sucia y había visto la conversación con su hermana de la noche anterior, pero sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que su hermana favorita estaba jugándole bastante sucio.

Había meditado largamente acerca de ese asunto, pero no sabía bien qué podría ser lo mejor: si atajar cuanto antes lo que fuese que estuviese tramando, o intentar averiguar más sobre ese sórdido asunto. Era obvio que su hermana no se habría metido en algo así sola. Con un poco de paciencia, podría atraparlos a todos juntos.

Y ahora el elfo le decía que la chica se negaba a venir a su alcoba, como ella le había ordenado, pretextando un dolor de cabeza.

-Dile que más le vale venir ahora mismo, si no quiere que vaya yo en persona y sea peor. No aceptes un no por respuesta ni vuelvas sin ella.

Estaba rodeada de traidores, se dijo. Siempre había sido así. "Espero que no se haya aliado con Andrómeda. No podría perdonarle eso. No después de la forma en la que ha maleducado a mi hija y la ha vuelto contra mí".

La sangre sucia y el elfo se aparecieron. La chica parecía completamente abatida, y miraba hacia el suelo. No tenía buen aspecto.

-Puedes retirarte, Mirrik.

-Siéntate Maia. Y dime qué te pasa. No tengo que usar la legilimancia para ver que no estás bien.

La chica se sentó frente a ella, se encogió de hombros y suspiró, sin levantar la cabeza ni una sola vez.

-No voy a hacerte legilimancia. Dime qué te pasa.

La joven levantó la cara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber estado llorando.

-Todo esto… ¿es por mí? ¿Estás así por lo que pasó anoche?

Hermione denegó con la cabeza, sin despegar los labios.

-Acerca más tu sillón. Voy a mirarte el brazo.

Bellatrix retiró los vendajes con cuidado. Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando notó sus dedos rozándola, pero por primera vez no sentía su presencia como algo desagradable o intimidante. La bruja oscura terminó de retirar las vendas. La piel de su brazo estaba de un ligero color rosado, pero lisa y suave. La chica se tocó con la otra mano: la piel estaba completamente sana, si acaso demasiado sensible al roce.

-Es piel nueva. En unos días estará igual que la del otro brazo. Ya no necesitas llevar venda. ¿Estás contenta?

Hermione asintió. Se sentía agradecida y a la vez culpable. Bellatrix había sido amable con ella, y ella había estado a punto de pagarle conspirando con su horrible hermana.

-Voy a ponerte un poco de ungüento. Puede que lo sientas un poco extraño, pero no debería dolerte.

Bellatrix untó con cuidado el brazo de la joven con el pegajoso ungüento. Hermione no fue capaz de mirarla. Las cosquillas la recorrían, y no eran la única sensación extraña que sentía.

-Bueno, Maia. Ahora me vas a contar por qué estás así.

La chica la miró. Parecía como si quisiera decirle algo, pero se arrepintió y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿Te gustó que nos besáramos? ¿Estás incómoda por eso?

-No es eso, -dijo Hermione.

-¿Tiene que ver con mi hermana, entonces?

La joven alzó la cabeza, mirándola boquiabierta. Parecía a punto de protestar, cuando Bellatrix la interrumpió.

-No digas nada. Y no, no te he hecho legilimancia. Ha intentado ponerte en mi contra ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a callar.

-Eso es un sí, -dijo la Dama Oscura suspirando. –Maia, voy a usar la legilimancia ahora. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme antes?

La chica la miró con ojos llorosos. Abrió los labios y los volvió a cerrar, pero al fin se decidió y habló.

-El beso. Te besé porque quise. Fue una tontería, y si no hubieses insistido no lo hubiese hecho. Pero fue porque yo quise, y sí que me gustó.


	13. Chapter 13: Asuntos de familia

**Asuntos de familia**

Había pasado una semana desde su última conversación con la Dama Oscura. Desde entonces, asuntos urgentes la habían requerido fuera de la mansión, y ella se había quedado sola en su alcoba. Hermione había temido que Narcissa aprovechase la ausencia de su hermana para intentar intimidarla o coaccionarla, pero nada de esto había pasado: al parecer la rubia también tenía sus propios asuntos que atender, y una vez que había visto que no iba a poder usarla, se decidió a ignorarla.

Hermione se sintió aliviada: prefería mil veces a Bellatrix que a su hermana, e incluso tuvo que reconocerse que la extrañaba. A veces. No con demasiada frecuencia. Pero pasaba: de pronto se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en su secuestradora con nostalgia y deseando contarle tal o cual cosa, o simplemente discutir con ella. "Debo estar empezando a volverme loca por completo. Debe ser eso", pensó la castaña.

Draco había subido a verla un par de veces, en visitas cortas. No es que hubiese cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo chico arrogante y pagado de sí mismo que había conocido en Hogwarts, pero sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía mal fondo. Viniendo de la familia de la que venía, demasiado bueno era, pensó Hermione, que se entristeció al pensar que Draco tal vez sufriese de rebote las consecuencias de los actos de su madre. Por un momento pensó en decirle algo para prevenirlo, pero enseguida cambió de idea: probablemente solo consiguiese empeorar aún más las cosas.

-No puedo decirte que me emocione que estés aquí, la verdad es que me alegraría mucho más si pudieses irte sin consecuencias desagradables para nadie. Pero si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte, si necesitas ropa o algo así, te lo traeré. Libros no. No puedo traerte libros: mi tía ya me advirtió que quiere supervisar personalmente tus lecturas.

-Me gustaría llevar ropa cómoda. Tu tía me viste como a una muñeca de porcelana. Es muy incómodo y desagradable ir así, -le había respondido ella.

La siguiente vez que Draco había subido a verla le había llevado ropa interior (se la había dado sin mirarla a los ojos, incómodo) unas zapatillas deportivas, tres pares de vaqueros, varias camisetas y camisas, y un par de prendas de abrigo. Se disculpó por no saber exactamente qué clase de prendas eran más apropiadas, ni cual era exactamente su talla. Dijo haber juzgado por lo que ella solía llevar en el colegio. Se le veía nervioso. Hermione le agradeció las molestias que se tomaba por ella, y le aseguró que todo estaba perfecto.

También le había traído lana y un par de agujas de tejer, tras advertirle que no intentase liberar ningún elfo. Sería de muy mala educación para con los anfitriones liberar a su servidumbre.

Hablando de los anfitriones, estos habían vuelto a mitad de la semana. Eran un matrimonio de mediana edad de mortífagos, a los que no les hacía ninguna gracia tener a una sangre sucia en su casa. No obstante, sabían que la hija de muggles en cuestión era una huésped personal de la Dama Oscura, y por mucha repugnancia que les causase, no se atrevían a oponerse a su estancia, siempre que no saliese de su cuarto. A Hermione no le importaba: si no estaba allí Bellatrix, no se le había perdido nada fuera de su cuarto, solo podía encontrarse con gente estúpida. Se concentró en recordar a Harry y los buenos tiempos de Hogwarts para no extrañar a Madame Lestrange, con unos resultados más bien mediocres: acabó más triste que antes y con la sensación de haber sido abandonada por todos.

oOo

Mientras tanto, Mrs Malfoy había estado ocupada. Había tenido otra cita con Pansy, en la que le había exigido más detalles comprometedores acerca de la Orden, pero ella no quería delatarse. A Narcissa se le acababa la paciencia, y el que Hermione hubiese rechazado seguir sus planes no mejoraba las cosas. Hermione podría llegar a ser peligrosa, se decía.

-Lo arreglaremos todo. Te daremos dinero y una nueva identidad. Lo solucionaremos todo para que puedas salir de aquí y empezar de nuevo en otro sitio. ¡Pero tienes que decirnos cuál es vuestro cuartel general! ¡Esta vez no te vas a escapar con cuatro vaguedades!

-No haré eso, -dijo dubitativa Pansy, apartando la mirada. –Los mataríais… a todos.

-¡Ni que te importe eso! –Exclamó riendo Narcissa.

Pansy la miró por un momento, con los ojos llenos de reproche y pena. Narcissa chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada.

-Ya sabes que a ella no le vamos a hacer nada. ¡Merlín, es la hija de Andrómeda!

-¿Me lo juras?

-¡No te voy a jurar nada! ¡Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber y vas a dejar de hacerme perder el tiempo!

-Pues entonces no te diré nada. Seríais capaces de matarla solo por joder a Bellatrix. –Dijo Pansy, mirándola con altivez.

Narcissa se carcajeó. -¡Ahora resulta que encima de todo estás loca! ¡Ni que a Bellatrix le importase lo que le pudiese pasar a Nymphadora! ¡No le importó ni siquiera cuando era un bebé, menos ahora, después de haberse casado con un hombre lobo, hacerse aurora y pelear contra ella!

-Hagamos el Juramento Inquebrantable. Me juras que a ella no le haréis nada, y yo te digo todo lo que quieras saber. Dónde está el cuartel general, los planes que tienen, y hasta cómo van las negociaciones con el ED. Y después nos dejarás en paz a mi hermano a mí. Para siempre.

-¿Por qué tanto interés por protegerla? Sabes que no podréis estar nunca juntas ¿verdad? Ella jamás te perdonará que la hayas traicionado.

-No lo sé, puede que no. De todas formas no podría vivir sabiendo que a ella le pasó algo por mi culpa. Pero eso no te importa. Tú lo que quieres son datos, y yo te los daré. Pero júrame que no le harás nada a Dora.

-Está bien, haremos el juramento, pero entonces te irás sin nada. ¡No te daré ni un galeón!

-No me hace falta. En realidad no quiero tu dinero, solo que consigas que mi hermano quede libre y nos facilites la huida.

-No pensaba que fueses muy lista, pero has conseguido sorprenderme: eres completamente estúpida, -dijo Narcissa.

oOo

La Dama Oscura había vuelto a casa. Estaba de muy mal humor, y anunció que en esa misma tarde se aparecerían en su próxima residencia. Apenas dio un vistazo a los habitantes de la casa, que habían salido al zaguán a recibirla.

A Draco le extrañó que no esperasen a su madre, e insistió en esperarla él mismo aunque ellas se fuesen, pero Bellatrix fue inflexible: él las acompañaría, y luego ella se comunicaría personalmente con su hermana para indicarle dónde debía acudir.

-Cuéntame, ratita: ¿dónde has encontrado ese horror muggle que llevas puesto?

-Se lo he traído yo, tía. Es el tipo de ropa que le gusta.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego Maia y yo. Te agradecería que en lo sucesivo te abstuvieses de entrometerte en los asuntos ajenos, sobrino, -dijo Bellatrix lanzándole una fría mirada.

Draco la miró por un momento del mismo modo, pero un segundo después pareció pensarlo mejor, y desvió sus grises ojos. Bellatrix suspiró y lo dejó estar.

-Y dime, Maia ¿Me has echado de menos?

Hermione estuvo a punto de recordarle una vez más que no se llamaba Maia, pero también cambió de opinión. No tenía sentido desafiarla.

-La verdad es que sí. Es aburrido no tener que discutir constantemente con nadie. Demasiada paz.

-Desde luego. Ya tendremos mucha paz cuando estemos muertas. Bien, sube a tu cuarto, pídele a un elfo una maleta con encantamiento de extensión, recoge tu ropa, y vuelve aquí en quince minutos. Tengo ganas de cambiar de aires, -dijo Bellatrix dirigiendo una desdeñosa mirada en derredor.

La pareja de mortífagos se miraron por un momento con visible alivio, para luego al instante intentar fingirse muy apenados por la partida de la Dama Oscura.


	14. Chapter 14: Carpe Diem

**Carpe Diem**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó contestar las reseñas. Las contestaré ahora, aunque creo que algunas las respondí por privado, pero bah, lo hago de nuevo. Las voy a poner abajo para que no quede tan raro al principio de la historia.

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

* * *

oOo

Un traslador los llevó a la vetusta mansión en la que se alojarían en adelante. Parecía aún más antigua que la anterior y en no mucho mejor estado, más bien al contrario. Atardecía cuando llegaron, y bajo la luz tenue todo allí parecía frío, húmedo y en diferentes grados de deterioro y descomposición.

Las oscuras y estrechas ventanas de la casa parecían ojos que los vigilaran, y el oscuro bosque que rodeaba la casa una tupida melena negra. Los jardines estaban descuidados, las fuentes abandonadas, secas y llenas de suciedad, y en el camino de piedra a la enorme puerta de entrada, la hierba crecía de forma desordenada, dificultando el paso. Hermione no tuvo nunca una sensación tan fuerte de no ser bien recibida en un lugar. Olía a tejidos viejos y a alfombras podridas, y la joven bruja pudo observar que la formidable puerta de entrada, de doble ancho y que llegaba al techo del primer piso, estaba astillada y enmohecida por abajo.

Antes de que a Bellatrix le diese tiempo a sacar la varita, la enorme puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver un oscuro zaguán de suelo de mármol ajedrezado donde dos magos, uno muy anciano y otro joven y apuesto, esperaban junto con un elfo que portaba un candelabro en la mano. Hermione pensó que ambos, pero en especial el más joven, le recordaban a alguien, alguien que conocía muy bien, pero a quien no podía poner nombre en ese momento, mas su curiosidad no tardó en verse satisfecha.

-Buenas tardes, pasen, y consideren esta humilde morada como su hogar, -dijo el mayor de los magos ceremoniosamente. -Buenas tardes, joven Malfoy, -añadió volviéndose a medias y dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Draco. Los tres magos se intercambiaron un asentimiento, y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que se conocían de antes, pero sus relaciones eran frías.

-Buenas tardes, Parkinson. ¿Por qué no ha salido a recibirnos también tu esposa? ¿No se alegra de mi visita? –Preguntó Bellatrix, ajena a la tensa situación, de la cual se daba cuenta perfectamente, aunque no parecía merecer su interés.

-Ruego que la disculpen: se encuentra muy enferma. Hace meses que no sale de la cama.

-Qué inconveniente, -dijo Bellatrix con frialdad. –En fin, procuraremos no molestar a Mrs Parkinson con nuestras idas y venidas. Nos gustaría ir a nuestras alcobas, para descansar antes de la cena. En el caso de que ya hayan cenado, nos contentaremos con cualquier refrigerio. Ese no será problema.

-Estábamos esperándoles para cenar, por supuesto. ¿Vienen ustedes solos, o esperamos a más huéspedes?

-De momento estamos nosotros solos. Puede que mañana se nos unan mi hermana y su esposo, más Dolohov, Yaxley, y nuestra querida Dolores Umbridge.

Al pronunciar ese nombre, ambos magos se encogieron visiblemente. Bellatrix era temida y respetada, pero quien de verdad inspiraba terror era esa sádica vestida de rosa. Al menos a la familia Parkinson.

-Muy bien, se hará como Madame desee, por supuesto. Para mañana tendremos preparadas habitaciones también para ellos.

-No será necesario, Parkinson: de ninguna manera deseo abusar de tu hospitalidad. Solo tendremos una pequeña reunión a puerta cerrada. Con que nos puedes proporcionar una salita y un almuerzo informal será más que suficiente. Después Dolohov, Yaxley y Umbridge se marcharán a sus quehaceres.

El anciano señor Parkinson no pudo disimular un suspiro de alivio al saber que no tendría que soportar a esa horrible víbora mucho tiempo bajo su techo. El chico tuvo un escalofrío, y sus manos se engarrotaron para luego esconderse tras su espalda.

-Por favor, por favor, pasemos al salón. Aquí estamos muy incómodos. Les enseñare sus habitaciones: está todo preparado.

Era un poco penoso ver al padre y al hermano de Pansy comportarse de ese modo servil: se notaba que estaban asustados. Con la deserción de la hermana y el hermano bajo arresto domiciliario por traición, la reputación de la familia estaba en un estado tan lamentable como su bóveda de Gringotts. La joven bruja no entendía por qué Bellatrix había elegido, entre todas las mansiones de mortífagos disponibles, esa precisamente.

Las habitaciones que les habían asignado estaban en el tercer piso de la mansión. A pesar de las más que evidentes goteras y de la humedad que levantaba el papel de las paredes, la bruja oscura comentó a Hermione que había elegido la última planta para tenerla para ellos solos. La privacidad era más importante que la comodidad, en su opinión.

La habitación de Draco estaba cerca de la escalera. Era luminosa, daba al jardín, y parecía relativamente cómoda. Allí lo dejaron cambiándose para la cena, mientras ellas avanzaban hasta el final del pasillo.

El elfo abrió la puerta de la habitación principal, y a pesar del estado de deterioro de toda la casa, la vista fue magnífica. La enorme cama con dosel rojo estaba situada en el centro de la habitación. A izquierda y derecha pudo ver dos mesillas de noche con lamparitas de gas. Un poco más allá, un enorme armario, y en el rincón más cercano a la puerta de entrada, un antiguo sofá de seda roja y dos sillones del mismo color conformaban algo parecido a una sala de estar. Gruesas alfombras persas cubrían el suelo, y una lámpara de araña adornaba el techo, que estaba decorado con un sinfín de molduras. Todos los retratos habían sido quitados, dejando tan solo un par de cuadros con motivos florales y paisajísticos: trozos cuadrados de pared con el papel más nuevo así lo atestiguaban.

Había también espejos, muchos espejos. La alcoba entera estaba llena de espejos de diversas formas y tamaños, todos con diseño rococó y marco dorado aunque tuviesen el cristal deslucido, y todos estaban habitados por el reflejo multiplicado y desvaído de los magos, la bruja, y la chica muggle. Hermione se sintió mareada por un momento: le dio la impresión de que había algo allí que la vigilaba, y buscó con la mirada un punto donde fijar su atención, recorriendo con la vista el mobiliario del vetusto dormitorio. Sus ojos buscaron la puerta de la opresiva habitación, y aparte de esta, encontró dos puertas más, una en cada extremo del cuarto.

Al fin sus ojos se dirigieron a un balcón acristalado, que le prometía un escape visual del opresivo dormitorio. Hermione apartó los gruesos cortinajes color escarlata que caían hasta el suelo y abrió las puertas, tocando los cristales con la mano, y a la pálida luz del atardecer contempló el espléndido paisaje que era el principal atractivo de esa habitación. Aunque la entrada principal daba al jardín, la parte trasera de aquél descuidado caserón solariego estaba en el borde de un acantilado. Era intimidante contemplar el mar desde aquellas alturas, y escuchar el oleaje romperse contra las rocas, aunque aquel atardecer neblinoso hacía que parte del encanto se perdiese.

-¿Te gusta, ratita? –Preguntó Bellatrix.

-Es… es alucinante, -apenas alcanzó a decir Hermione.

-Podrás asomarte todas las veces que quieras. Vas a dormir aquí.

Hermione se giró de golpe, boquiabierta. -¿Aquí? –Dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Sí, conmigo. Qué pasa, ¿algún problema? ¡Pensé que te había gustado el cuarto!

-No me vas a imponer que duerma contigo, de ningún modo. Antes prefiero dormir en el suelo. ¿Qué te has creído, que soy un juguete sexual?

-Te vas a congelar, ratita, -dijo Bellatrix riendo. –Ven, anda, reina del drama, -añadió la Dama Oscura abriendo una de las puertas.

-Veo que Madame recuerda bien la casa de la otra visita que hizo hace tantos años, cuando mi padre aún vivía. –Dijo el anciano Mr Parkinson.

-Recuerdo perfectamente esa visita, Parkinson: fue poco tiempo después de mi matrimonio con Rodolphus y nos quedamos en este mismo cuarto, -dijo Bellatrix suspirando.

-Este será tu dormitorio, ratita. Aunque la verdad, con lo estúpida que te has puesto, debería haber dejado que durmieras en el suelo. ¡A lo mejor el frío te ponía más suave!

Ante los ojos de Hermione se abrió una pequeña alcoba como la de un niño: hasta el ajado papel de las paredes tenía motivos infantiles de hadas y flores. A un lado había una pequeña ventana y bajo ella un escritorio, y pegada a la otra pared, una cama, una mesita de noche, y una cómoda. Toda la decoración era mucho más sencilla que en la habitación principal, pero aun así a Hermione le hubiese parecido cálida y acogedora, de no ser por la humedad.

A una indicación de Bellatrix, padre, hijo y elfo se retiraron, dejándolas solas. Hermione se sentó en la cama, y la mortífaga decidió que había llegado el momento de decirle a la chica lo mucho que le había disgustado (de nuevo) que maniobrase a sus espaldas.

-No sé qué piensas que ganas vistiéndote así, Maia. Yo te elegí tu ropa personalmente, pensando qué te quedaría mejor. ¡Parecías hasta de buena familia! Y mira lo que te ha traído mi sobrino ¡si ni siquiera es de tu talla!

-Mucho has tardado en reprochármelo…

-No quería hacerlo en público. He preferido tener la delicadeza de esperar a quedarnos solas.

Hermione no dijo nada. Aun estando enfadada con ella no había querido ser desagradable enfrente de desconocidos. Esto era un detalle por su parte, y tuvo que reconocer que lo agradecía. Era raro pensar que la Dama Oscura, la sucesora de Voldemort, estaba intentando ser buena con ella.

-Gracias Bellatrix. Gracias por eso. Es un detalle bonito que no hayas querido abroncarme en público. No te tomes a mal que Draco me comprase ropa: yo se lo pedí. Él solo quiso ser amable y que me sintiese más cómoda.

-¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo que te sientas cómoda con la ropa que yo te he dado! ¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado! Simplemente la has odiado, solo porque yo te he pedido que la llevases puesta.

-Bellatrix, no me lo has pedido. Me lo has impuesto. Hay una diferencia.

-¿Quieres que te lo pida? ¿Halagaría tu orgullo si te lo pido?

-¡No es eso! ¡No me entiendes!

-Estoy intentando hacerlo, Maia.

-No he tenido la posibilidad de elegir, ya lo has hecho tú por mí ¡si hasta me cambiaste el nombre!

-La libertad es una ilusión, Maia. ¿Te preguntaron tus padres si te gustaba tu nombre muggle antes de ponértelo?

-¡Es distinto!

-¿Por qué es distinto? Sé que yo no soy tu madre, pero también te aprecio. Si ella tiene derecho a ponerte un nombre feo y tú lo aceptas ¿por qué no aceptas el mío, que es mucho más bonito? No es tu nombre lo que rechazas ¡me estás rechazando a mí!

-¡Por favor, qué manipuladora! ¡Le estás dando la vuelta a todo para llevar la razón y quitármela a mí!

-Yo soy perversa y manipuladora, no como tú que eres inocente e ingenua y solo has estado conspirando contra mí con la víbora de mi hermana…

-¡Te lo he contado! ¡No fue algo que yo planease! ¡Ella vino contándome sus mierdas y ofreciéndome la libertad a cambio de ayudarla! ¡Pero yo no quise seguirle el juego!

-Me lo has contado solo porque yo lo sabía ya todo. Pero lo entiendo, Maia, y no estoy enfadada. Fue una tentación y tú no tienes tanta culpa como ella. Solo quiero que veas que ni yo soy tan mala ni tú tan inocente.

-¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo no _era _así antes de que me metierais en vuestras movidas! –Exclamó Hermione casi a punto de llorar.

Bellatrix acarició su mejilla. –Calma, no pasa nada. Todo está bien. Ya te digo que no estoy enfadada contigo. Ponte esa horrible ropa muggle que te viene grande y con la que estás hecha un adefesio si quieres, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ya te cansarás de llevarla y apreciarás la otra. ¿Contenta?

Hermione la miró con duda. Que Bellatrix diese su brazo a torcer y no amenazara con cruciarla ni con regalarla a algún mortífago era una novedad. En aquél momento la miraba muy de cerca, con sus rizos cayendo sobre su cara, y sus picudas uñas largas y pintadas de negro acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Piensas que soy una mala persona? –Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Te das cuenta a quién le estás preguntando eso? –Dijo Bellatrix por toda respuesta.

-Es bastante irritante que te contesten una pregunta con otra, -dijo Hermione frunciendo las cejas.

-Mira quién fue a hablar de ser irritante. Podríamos poner una fotografía de tu cara al lado de esa palabra en el diccionario, como definición gráfica, -dijo Bellatrix, sentándose a su lado en la cama, muy cerca de la joven.

Hermione la miró relajando el ceño, y soltó una breve risa. Bellatrix estaba muy cerca, sus narices casi se tocaban. Sonreía de medio lado, y a la gryffindor no le hizo falta saber legilimancia para ver claramente en su mirada lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Los labios de Bellatrix se posaron sobre los suyos, de forma breve. Ya se habían besado antes, pero había sido… raro. En realidad esa vez no contaba, pensó Hermione. La chica puso su mano encima de la de la bruja, y luego pasó a acariciar ella también su rostro, mientras miraba sus oscuros ojos. Hermione pensó que era hermosa, y se extrañó de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Debía de haber estado muy distraída para no haberse percatado de algo tan evidente.

Que Bellatrix era preciosa no era siquiera discutible: sus ojos eran grandes y negros, sus facciones aristocráticas con un toque aniñado, su pelo rizado y salvaje y su cuerpo esbelto, fuerte, y ágil como el de una adolescente. Era mucho más hermosa que Ginny, que Tonks, y que todas las otras mujeres que le habían parecido atractivas. A su manera era incluso más hermosa que Fleur, porque el intenso brillo azabache de sus ojos oscuros era algo que ni tenía ni tendría nunca la veela.

Esta vez fueron ambas las que buscaron a la vez los labios de la otra, con mejores intenciones que resultados, pues al besarse chocaron, lo que provocó las risas de ambas. Un momento después volvieron a intentarlo, y esta vez Hermione la vio venir y se estuvo quieta, recibiendo sobre su boca la de la otra bruja, que rápidamente pasó la punta de la lengua sobre la delicada piel de sus labios para abrírselos. Hermione se dejó hacer, pero cuando la bruja oscura le metió la lengua, decidió contraatacar y buscar ella también su lengua.

Bellatrix sabía a menta. No a caramelos de menta o pastillas para la tos, sino a menta auténtica. Era como si hubiese estado masticando una fresca hoja de menta justo antes de besarla, lo que unido a su habitual perfume de jazmines y la suavidad de sus labios y su lengua en contacto con la suya, hizo que Hermione se sintiese afortunada de estar viviendo ese momento. Una de las manos de la bruja oscura se deslizó por detrás de Hermione, metiéndose entre su pelo y empujando su nuca contra ella.

Pararon para tomar aire, y las dos volvieron a reírse. Esta vez fue Hermione la que acarició con su nariz la de la Dama Oscura, buscando volver a sus labios. Ella no tardó en complacerla, y volvieron a besarse. Hermione sintió el suave empujón de Bellatrix, y se dejó llevar, encontrándose con que de pronto estaba tirada en la cama con la líder de los mortífagos encima.

Bellatrix se apoyaba con los codos sobre la colcha, sujetando el rostro de Hermione con las palmas de las manos. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó la rodilla de la bruja abrirse paso de golpe entre sus piernas.

La slytherin sonrió de forma lasciva al percatarse de su sorpresa, mirándola por un momento a los ojos antes de recorrer con besos la línea de su mandíbula y susurrarle al oído "no tengas miedo, no pasa nada", mientras Hermione sentía cómo la rodilla de Bellatrix empujaba abriendo sus muslos. Por suerte llevaba los vaqueros puestos, pensó, pero enseguida sintió las manos de la bruja intentando torpemente abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones, preguntándole al mismo tiempo al oído cómo se abría la prenda. Hermione puso una mano sobre la suya, retirándosela.

La reacción de la mortífaga fue retirar la mano de la cremallera para colocarla en el hombro de Hermione y tirar de su escote. Se escuchó un ruido como de una costura al romperse, y la Dama le susurró al oído que no se preocupara, luego ella lo arreglaría con un hechizo, mientras su mano se colaba por la abertura y acariciaba el encaje del borde de su sujetador.

-Qué delicado. Me encanta, Maia. ¿Esto también te lo compró mi sobrino?

-No, este es el sujetador que llevaba cuando fui… cuando… bueno, cuando vine a vivir contigo. Me lo regaló Dora hace algunos años, -dijo Hermione antes de poder pensarlo bien.

Hermione pudo ver cómo la bruja torcía el gesto en cuanto escuchó ese nombre.

-Eso debió ser hace mucho. Deberías renovar con más frecuencia tu ropa interior, -dijo fríamente.

La joven bruja supo que había metido la pata. Pensó rápidamente en cómo arreglarlo, y supo que las palabras no serían suficientes, así que con rapidez pasó ambas manos tras la nuca de Bellatrix, para atraerla hacia sí y volverla a besar. Bellatrix parecía haber olvidado el desliz del sujetador cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Madame, la cena está lista, -dijo el elfo tras la puerta, con su desagradable y aguda voz.

-¡Maldita sea! –Resopló la bruja oscura. -¡El caso es no dejarme en paz!

-No tenemos por qué ir si no quieres. ¿Quién te va a decir nada?

-No quiero ser grosera con los Parkinson en nuestro primer día aquí. Bien es cierto que ya no son lo que eran, pero aun así...

-Los Parkinson son la familia de…

-Sí, de la antigua novia de Draco. Tu compañera de clase. Esa zorra traidora. Una vergüenza para sus padres, lo mismo que su hermano. Yo los hubiese matado a los dos.

Hermione no dijo nada, y miró a la pared.

-Te parece excesivo ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que es para una madre ver que su hija, en la que ha depositado sus ilusiones, se revuelca en el cieno? No, no lo sabes, y yo solo espero que nunca lo sepas. Sería menos cruel desearte la muerte.

La bruja no estaba gritando, pero había tal intensidad y amargura en su voz que Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Hasta donde ella sabía, la hija de Bellatrix había muerto siendo un bebé. Tal vez esté pensando en su hermana. Tuvo que ser un golpe duro para la madre de las hermanas Black la huida de Andrómeda con un nacido de muggles, se dijo la joven bruja.

Se levantaron de la cama alisándose la ropa, y salieron al cuarto principal. Había oscurecido completamente, y con un movimiento de varita, Bellatrix hizo que la lámpara de araña y todas las velas y candelabros se encendieran a la vez. Hermione se sintió abrumada al verse tantas veces reflejada desde diferentes ángulos. El mismo cuarto parecía tener una geometría extraña cuando se reflejaba en los espejos. La joven bruja se detuvo un momento para contemplarse en uno de ellos. Tenía razón Bellatrix: estaba hecha un fantoche con la ropa tres tallas más grande que le había comprado con la mejor de las intenciones Draco. Tras ella vio en el espejo a Bellatrix, colocándole sus manos en los hombros. Parecía un poco ausente: solo estaba allí su cuerpo, pero su mirada estaba vacía. Bajo la luz de las velas, tuvo una sensación extraña, como de pérdida y tristeza. Debía ser el ambiente de la casa el que la influía.

-Vamos ratita. Nos están esperando.

-Esta habitación me da miedo. Tiene algo que me deprime, algo que no me gusta.

-Toda la casa es deprimente. Los Parkinson hace tiempo que no son una familia feliz. Sus hijos los han avergonzado públicamente. No me extraña que la pobre mujer haya caído enferma.

-No es justo, -murmuró Hermione bajando la vista, pensando que no era justo que Bellatrix cargase sobre Pansy la responsabilidad de la enfermedad de su madre solo por seguir su corazón.

-Ya sé que no es justo. Esta alcoba me recuerda a alguien que conocí en Azkaban: una mujer que envenenó a su hija cuando descubrió que planeaba escapar con un muggle. La juzgaron y la condenaron, pero su vida había acabado mucho antes, con la doble traición de su hija. Decía que su espíritu se le aparecía en los espejos de su casa, y que su propio marido la delató al Wizengamot cuando el fantasma de su ingrata hija se lo contó todo. ¡Ni siquiera tras la muerte dejó de dañar a su madre!

-A mí me parece que la vida que acabó, en el sentido literal de la palabra, fue la de su pobre hija, -dijo Hermione en un tono prudente mientras bajaban enormes escaleras de desgastados peldaños.

-Ella consiguió vengarse de su madre, imagino que tras eso quedó satisfecha. A su madre no le espera descanso ni en esta vida ni en la otra. ¡Y todo por culpa de la desobediencia de su hija! ¡Una hija que desobedece, deja de ser hija para convertirse en una enemiga!*

Hermione suspiró. Discutir con Bellatrix era perder el tiempo. Luego con una media sonrisa pensó que era curioso que la bruja no viera contradicción entre sus palabras y sus hechos. Odiaba a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, pero al parecer no tenía problemas en tener sexo con ellos. Se acordó a tiempo de la legilimancia, y volvió la cara para evitar problemas, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que la bruja oscura no estaba por la labor: se hallaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y reservaba la poca atención que le quedaba para no tropezar bajando las escaleras.

El ambiente de la cena fue gélido. Los Parkinson estaban asustados, y mientras el padre intentaba ser amable (tal vez demasiado amable), el hermano de Pansy apenas se atrevía a hablar, quizás temiendo cometer algún desliz que fuese luego usado en su contra.

Bellatrix pronto se excusó para retirarse a su alcoba, sugiriéndole a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo, pero antes le pidió al elfo que le subieran una botella de buen vino y dos copas. Hermione alzó un poco la ceja, mas guardó silencio. De un modo objetivo, Bellatrix era hermosa, eso nadie se lo podía negar. Quizás mañana decidiese cruciarla o asesinarla, pero eso podría ocurrir de cualquier forma. _Carpe Diem_, se dijo a sí misma Hermione: no pensaba morir siendo virgen, y ya estaba harta de ser una buena chica, ¿de qué le había servido eso nunca?

Cuando llegaron a _la sala de los espejos_, como Hermione había decidido llamarla internamente, dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su cuarto, escondiendo una sonrisa pícara. Puede que desease ser seducida por la bruja más malvada de toda Europa, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Bellatrix pareció sorprenderse, y la cogió por el brazo.

-¿No te quedas? Aquí hay dos copas, y no me apetece beber sola.

-No me gusta este cuarto. Me inquieta. No me extraña que Pansy haya salido tan desagradable habiendo crecido aquí…

-Eres muy quisquillosa para ser una sangre sucia ¿no te parece?

-Lo que tú digas, Madame Tenebrosa.

-Vámonos al tuyo. No tengo problemas. Podemos quitarnos las botas, sentarnos en tu cama, y fingir que estamos en los dormitorios de Hogwarts haciendo una fiesta clandestina. Imagino que ese podría ser más tu estilo. Sí, definitivamente en esa mierda de cuarto te encontrarás más cómoda.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, beber conmigo, o seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo antes? –Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa cínica.

-Podrían ser ambas actividades, ¿no te parece? Creo que las dos cosas podrían gustarnos. –Le respondió Bellatrix con la misma expresión en su rostro.

Hermione no dijo nada, sino que cogió la mano de la mortífaga, tiró de ella hacia su cuarto, y cerró la puerta detrás, para evitar por más tiempo la inquietante visión del reflejo multiplicado de los espejos.

oOo

* * *

*La frase no es mía, aparece en _La casa de Bernarda Alba_, de Lorca.

**Reseñas:**

-Gracias **Sara** porque siempre has estado por aquí apoyando.*Emoticono feliz*.

-**Eledi**: Sí, como Bellatrix resulta que no estaba tan en la inopia después de todo, Hermione trata de minimizar los daños. Y bueno, Bellatrix está de buen ver, así que ok a todo XD

-**Guest 1**: Sí, cambiarle el nombre a alguien porque te da la gana es de ser bastante tirana, aunque lo hagas "con buena intención". Yo creo que ya la desafía bastante, no puede pasarse mucho porque Bellatrix siempre va a ser Bellatrix (Madame Cruciatus).

-**Guest 2**: Sí, está claro que los va a traicionar a todos. Estoy deseando llegar a esa parte, va a haber mucho drama *emoticono de corazón roto*.

-**Bellatrix 996**: Lo que más me gusta de tus reseñas, aparte de que son muy largas y súper detalladas *emoticono de corazón* es que te encanta la trama de la Orden, que (lo reconozco) es mi favorita. Me he reído mucho imaginando a Draco en el Primark comprando bragas de la talla XXL y diciendo: estas mismas van a valer. Y Pansy persiguiendo a Narcissa para contarle detalles sórdidos mientras ella se tapa los oídos con las manos es una imagen muy cómica. Tengo que seguir con la historia de Brovis, puede que a ti sea a la única que le haga gracia, pero como a mí también me gusta, ya somos dos XD


	15. Chapter 15: Vino amargo

**Vino amargo**

oOo

Tonks estaba muy nerviosa. Hacía rato que Pansy debería haber llegado, pero no tenían ninguna noticia suya. Mientras la metamorfomaga jugaba con un puñal, George y Fred intentaban tranquilizarla, con mejores intenciones que resultados.

-Seguro que ha conseguido una poción multijugos y está fundiéndose nuestro presupuesto para whisky de fuego y porros en túnicas nuevas. En un rato se aparecerá con tres bolsas en cada mano y diez levitando a su alrededor diciendo que sigue sin tener nada que ponerse. –Comentó riendo George.

-Sí, últimamente estaba muy pesada con ese tema. ¡Ni que la fuese a invitar Madame Malfoy a tomar el té! –Replicó Fred.

-¡Calla, ni la nombres! -Intervino Angelina. –Por cierto, George, necesito que me ayudes, hablando de comprar. Me vas a acompañar abajo, apenas será un momento, pero así me ayudas con las bolsas. ¡Esto de estar camuflada de muggle tiene muchas desventajas!

El joven matrimonio desapareció de la cocina, mientras Tonks se servía con manos temblorosas otra taza de café, aunque decir taza no sería del todo adecuado, pues la chica se estaba sirviendo el café en un bote de cristal que en una vida anterior había sido un envase de baked beans.

-No sé, llámame raro, llámame loco tal vez, pero a lo mejor pudiera ser que ahora mismo el café no sea lo que más te convenga. ¡Y dame el puñetero cuchillito, que me estás acojonando! –Dijo Fred haciendo amago de quitarle el puñal, pero deteniéndose al notar sobre él la dura mirada de la bruja.

Sus ojos se posaron un momento sobre el arma. Parecía una vieja reliquia de los Black.

-Me lo regaló mi madre. –Aclaró Tonks al notar su mirada. -No quería, pero yo insistí mucho, y me lo dio por no escucharme. Lo tengo reservado para matar a Bellatrix. ¡Seguro que aprecia el detalle de que le rebanen el pescuezo con un arma de sus ancestros!

-La verdad, no entiendo qué tienes con esa mujer. Es decir; parece algo muy personal. Y sí, ya sé que ha intentado matarte varias veces, pero ha intentado matarnos a todos. Me refiero a que es una tipa chunga, lo que se dice mala: torturar y matar son sus hobbies. Pero tú estás obsesionada con cargártela. ¡No con vencerla y mandarla a Azkaban, no, la quieres muerta! ¡Y degollada, nada menos!

Tonks puso la mano sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a clavar el cuchillo cada vez más velozmente entre los espacios que quedaban entre los dedos. Levantó un momento la mirada hacia Fred, y siguió haciendo lo mismo.

-Te vas a cortar con la tontería, y de todas formas en cuanto venga Angelina y vea cómo estás dejando la mesa, te va a maldecir y ya no podrás matar a Bellatrix.

-Esto no es nada, Fred, se arregla con un _Reparo. _–Dijo Tonks, aunque enseguida pareció pensarlo mejor: entre Bellatrix y Angelina casi prefería enfrentarse a la furia de la mortífaga. Enfundó el puñal y se lo guardó, y con la varita ejecutó el hechizo. No quedó igual que antes. Tonks se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Al menos lo había intentado.

-Tal vez esta parte despegada de la esquina se podría disimular pegándola con un chicle masticado ¿no crees, Fred?

-¡Ah, que me lo preguntas en serio! Yo creo que hay algo hermoso en aceptar la decadencia de las cosas, forma parte de la vida. Mejor aceptar la decadencia de la mesa y no pegarle nada.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron a la vez. Tonks hizo el amago de sacarse el chicle de la boca y pegarlo en la mesa solo por provocar a Fred, y él intentó impedirlo con desastrosos resultados, pues al final acabaron ambos con las manos llenas del pegajoso y húmedo material.

-¡Qué asco, Fred!

-Y eso que es tuyo…

-Eso no lo hace menos asqueroso, seguro que tengo muchos gérmenes -dijo Tonks cogiendo con cuidado su varita para no llenarla también de chicle, y murmurando un hechizo limpiador a continuación, que esta vez quedó bastante aceptable.

-Bueno, amiga mía: ¿me vas a contar ya lo de tu enfermiza obsesión homicida con Bellatrix, o tienes alguna otra guarrada que hacer con la que desviar mi atención?

Tonks sonrió de medio lado y dio otro sorbo a su café, evadiendo con éxito a Fred, que trataba de impedirlo.

-No puedo confiar en ti, Fred. Es un hecho objetivo. No te guardo rencor por ser un chisme con patas, pero el caso es que lo eres.

-¡Vamos Tonks! ¡No me seas! ¿Todavía sigues mosqueada por que le haya contado a mi hermano lo de tu rabo mágico? ¡Comprende que necesitaba apoyo moral, fue un momento muy duro enterarme!

-Tendría motivos para estarlo, pero no. No me puedo enfadar contigo mucho tiempo. Pero eso no significa que vaya a cometer de nuevo los mismos errores.

-Tonks, solo se lo conté a mi hermano. Te lo prometo. ¡Lo que pasó después yo no pude controlarlo!

-Pues nada, como se lo dices todo a tu hermano y a él le falta tiempo para divulgarlo, no te volveré a contar nada más y así nos evitamos problemas en el futuro.

-Tonks, de verdad. De verdad, de verdad de la buena. No se lo contaré a nadie, ni a mi hermano siquiera, ¡Pero no me digas que ya no confías en mí! ¡Me rompes el corazón! –Dijo el pelirrojo de modo teatral, haciendo un corazón con las manos.

-¿Lo juras solemnemente?

-¡Que se muera mi hermano Ron si te miento!

-Ese juramento no sirve, cualquier día matarás a tu hermano por accidente. Bueno, accidente más o menos. He oído contar que George y tú lleváis intentándolo desde niños.

-Bah, no hagas caso de las malas lenguas, ¡eso pasa en las mejores familias! En todo caso, nunca llegaremos al nivel de los Black. Ese rollo de los puñales, las venganzas… ¡me encanta, sois una familia de opereta! ¡Venga, acepta mi promesa! ¡Que a mi querido hermano le pique un hipogrifo si me voy de la lengua!

-No me lo prometas por Ron. Qué mal rollo. Es tonto del culo el pobre, pero no quiero que le pase nada. Con estas cosas, una nunca sabe…

-Te doy entonces mi palabra de honor. Te doy mi palabra de que seré discreto. Y te ofrezco mi mano. ¿Nos damos la mano y me cuentas tu historia con tu tía?

-Vale, pero invítame a un cigarro. Y coge una silla, yo cogeré otra. Es largo, -dijo Tonks aceptando la mano de Fred, para a continuación escupir y encestar el chicle en el cubo de la basura.

El sol se había esfumado, de nuevo estaba atardeciendo entre nieblas. Tonks encendió la luz blanquecina de la cocina y paseó su mirada por la habitación, tomando nota en un segundo plano de su pensamiento de la pila de platos sucios en el fregadero. Esa era su semana de fregar, pero no había tenido tiempo hasta ahora de ponerse.

-Me preguntas por mi historia con mi tía, y yo no sé ni por dónde empezar. Te advierto que si los Black te parecíamos estrambóticos, tu opinión no va a mejorar a partir de ahora. Y no podrás contar con el apoyo de tu hermano, -le recordó Tonks apuntándolo con su cigarro.

-Ah, veo que te incluyes entre los Black. Empezamos bien. Pero prosigue, aunque me cuentes que eres la hija secreta de Bellatrix, yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual, -dijo Fred guiñando un ojo.

El café de Tonks cayó sobre sus muslos, pero ella apenas reaccionó. Fred intentó limpiárselo con un paño de cocina, hasta que vio la cara de la metamorfomaga, y se quedó mirando sus negros ojos, con el paño en la mano.

-¿Lo sabías, Fred? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-¡No, Tonks! ¡Lo he dicho de broma! ¡Solo era una broma!

Se miraron por un momento a los ojos. Tonks parecía angustiada, pensó Fred, pero entonces se relajó y se encogió de hombros. –Al fin y al cabo pensaba contártelo, -dijo ella.

-Entonces ¿lo eres?

-Sí: soy la niña que Bellatrix parió y luego abandonó, porque sus movidas de mortífaga eran más importantes que yo. Pero no soy su hija. Mi madre se llama Andrómeda.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Tu padre biológico?

-Un joven metamorfomago de Durmstrang. Estaba de visita en Hogwarts y decidió aprovechar el tiempo.

-Sangre pura, me imagino, -dijo Fred con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Crees que Bellatrix se acostaría con alguien que no la tuviese? Aunque obviamente no pensaba quedarse preñada, no iba a rebajarse a estar con un mestizo ni por un rato.

-Y luego… ¿qué pasó?

-Mis abuelos me escondieron en la casa familiar. Ella terminó sus estudios y nadie se enteró de nada. Yo no existía oficialmente. ¡Una bastarda no iba a arruinar el matrimonio que habían concertado a su querida hija mayor!

-¿No hubiese sido más fácil que Bellatrix se hubiese casado con el metamorfomago? Siempre se resolvieron así estos conflictos, de toda la vida de Merlín…

Tonks se rio con tristeza. –El metamorfomago era de sangre pura, sí, pero no estaba entre los Sagrados Veintiocho, ni siquiera en el equivalente de su país, y Rodolphus Lestrange sí. Mis abuelos lo amenazaron para que se quitase de en medio y no diese más problemas, y él desapareció, me imagino que bastante asustado. Luego creo que murió, eso me dijeron, aunque la verdad, me da igual. Creo que Bellatrix intentó ser buena madre… por un tiempo. Pero luego decidió que yo era un estorbo en su vida de mortífaga, se casó, y simplemente me cedió a su hermana. Total, ella ya había destrozado su vida casándose con un muggle ¡qué más le daba cargar conmigo!

-Y luego la enviaron a Azkaban.

-Así fue. Yo la tenía tan idealizada… soñaba que un día saldría de la cárcel y vendría a por mí, a por su querida sobrina. Deseaba parecerme a ella. Quería que estuviese orgullosa de mí. Hubiera estado dispuesta a tomar la marca solo con que ella me lo hubiese pedido…

-¿No sabías que era tu madre? –Preguntó extrañado Fred.

-¡No! ¡Me lo ocultaron! –Exclamó Tonks con amargura.

-Pero, ¡si acabas de decir que estuviste con ella en tus primeros años!

-¡Son iguales! ¡Físicamente al menos! ¡Cuando me dieron el cambiazo de madre yo era muy pequeña! No sé si me di cuenta o no, no lo recuerdo, pero acepté lo que me dijeron: mi madre se llamaba Andrómeda y mi padre Ted, y tenía una tía muy guapa, elegante, y misteriosa que se llamaba Bellatrix. Recuerdo que antes de Azkaban ella solía venir a verme, cargada de los regalos que mis padres no se podían permitir comprarme, y me decía que yo sería siempre su sobrina favorita, incluso si Narcissa tenía hijos, y que cuando fuera mayor podría ir con ella a vivir en su mansión, donde nadie me diría lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Podría tener todo lo que quisiera y ser libre, no como en casa, donde siempre me regañaban por todo! ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?

-Imagino que a tus padres no les gustarían esas visitas. El que viniese y te llenase la cabeza de pájaros, me refiero.

-Las odiaban. En cierto modo yo me daba cuenta, pero no me importaba. Me sentía muy feliz de ser alguien importante para ella. Me hacía sentir especial. ¡No te puedes imaginar lo guapa que era! Era como mi madre, pero a la vez distinta: ella no tenía su encanto ni su aura de misterio. Mi pobre madre era un ama de casa, y mi tía una reina. Yo me solía enfadar con mi padre cuando me decía que era mala, lloré muchas veces por eso. ¡No entendía cómo alguien dulce y bueno como él podía ser tan mezquino a veces, y hablar mal de Bellatrix!

Fred suspiró. –Y bien. ¿Qué pasó? Porque está claro que algo pasó: ella estaba en Azkaban, y tú la adorabas igualmente, pero un día decidiste hacerte aurora y unirte a la Orden.

-¿Qué pasó? Pues que un día me enteré de todo. Tenía quince años y era verano. Estaba buscando un escondite para una cajetilla de tabaco, y encontré un armarito en la pared muy bien disimulado, tapado con el mismo papel de las paredes. Pensé que iba a encontrar las revistas porno de mi padre, pero allí no había nada. Solo una cerradura disimulada en un lado. Busqué por toda la casa la llave, pero no la encontré. Mis padres guardaban mi varita a buen recaudo para mayor seguridad. No sé si te he mencionado que era una niñata un poco problemática, por cierto. Preferían curarse en salud.

-Y le robaste la varita a tu viejo para hacer un_ Alohomora_, -dijo Fred.

-¡Bingo! Y bueno, resumiendo: había una carta de Bellatrix. Para mí. La había escrito antes de entrar en Azkaban, para que me la dieran cuando tuviese edad de ir a Hogwarts. Mis padres me la habían ocultado por mi bien. Supongo que aquí lo que cabría esperar hubiese sido que odiase a mis padres por mentirme y tal, pero fue al revés: ya bastante los había castigado. La odié a ella por abandonarme, por ser tan cínica de odiar a los nacidos de muggles y entregarle su hija a uno, con tal de librarse del problema. Cuando en septiembre llegué a Hogwarts, le pregunté a Minerva qué tenía que hacer para ser aurora. Creo que se alegró: hasta entonces había temido que tomase la marca. La siguiente vez que vi a Bellatrix fue tras escapar de Azkaban. Me abordó en un bar, me llevó a un bosque e intentó convencerme de que traicionase a la Orden. Ni que decir tiene que la entrevista no acabó bien: nos prometimos matarnos la una a la otra la próxima vez.

-¡Qué intenso todo! La verdad es que no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada, no hace falta. Querías saber mi historia con Bellatrix y ya la tienes.

-No es exactamente lo que me imaginaba…

-¿Qué coño te imaginabas?

-Déjalo, de verdad. Tengo una mente muy sucia.

-¡Qué asco, Fred! Vale, eres un cerdo de forma oficial.

-Así que… sangre limpia, ¿eh?

-Sí, Fred. Como la tuya. Pero no repitas eso. No me conviene políticamente.

-¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¿Cómo lograste engatusar al Sombrero Seleccionador para que no te mandase a Slytherin?

-De hecho lo intentó. Dijo que veía en mí a una slytherin. Pero yo quería ser de Hufflepuff como mi padre. Se lo había prometido. Aunque también me dolió decir que no a Slytherin, no te creas.

-Ahora entiendo que te lleves tan bien con Miss Parkinson. Seguro que tenéis grandes temas de conversación sobre torturas, intrigas, y cosas de gentucilla de Slytherin.

-¡Qué va! ¡Pansy es una acojonada! Aunque es muy buena escuchando, si le hablas de la guerra, tuerce el gesto.

Tonks sonrió como para sí misma, y después se quedó más seria. Fred le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y ella se recostó contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué hace esto, Fred? ¡Sabe que yo me preocupo por ella cuando está fuera!

-No lo sé, Tonks. Parece muy triste aquí. Supongo que necesitaría dar un paseo para despejarse y se le ha echado el tiempo encima. –Dijo Fred, sintiéndose un idiota por desaprovechar la ocasión de meter cizaña contra la slytherin, pero incapaz de hacerlo ahora que su amiga estaba tan angustiada.

Tonks resopló contra el jersey de Fred, que la envolvió en un abrazo, apoyando la cabeza contra la suya. Olía a humedad, como todo en aquella casa, y también un poco a sudor, pero a la metamorfomaga no le resultó desagradable. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose descansar y dejar un momento la mente en blanco. Escuchaba el corazón de su amigo latiendo con fuerza, y empezó a notar cómo los músculos de su cuello y espalda se aflojaban un poco.

No habían pasado ni veinte segundos cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la entrada, y corrió a ver quién era. "¿Dónde coño estabas metida, Pansy?" escuchó decir Fred, que suspiró, se volvió a sentar, y se sirvió dos dedos de vino de mesa. Se bebió el amargo vino de golpe, reprimiendo la tentación de estrellar el vaso contra la pared.

oOo

* * *

-**Bellatrix 996**: Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado también la trama Bella/Mione y las descripciones de Bella y de la casa, me esforcé mucho para que quedasen lo mejor posible, así que gracias por tus palabras. En el siguiente episodio tendrán (por fin) sexo, y esta vez no habrá cortes de rollo :P

**-Vanesa**: Bellatrix ahora es una señora muy importante, no tiene que demostrar en todo momento que es la más mala de todos los mortífagos. Se siente segura de sí misma y pasa de las niñatadas de Hermione: las escucha como el que oye llover. Pero sí, entiendo que a veces la niña es muy fastidiosa XD


	16. Chapter 16: Mala suerte

**Mala suerte**

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **Sexo explícito (Bella/Mione)

Agradezco a bellatrix996 su punto de vista sobre los sentimientos de la otra Bellatrix. En este capítulo narro un poco parte de su pasado familiar, y su opinión me ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Y un saludo a mi amiga Armanda, que se está leyendo este fic en sus ratos libres. Lo de Mundungus va por ti, para sigas teniendo motivos para quejarte porque siempre lo acabo metiendo XD

* * *

oOo

Barney Parkinson había estado toda la mañana pensando cómo podría comunicarse con su hermana para advertirla de que con Bellatrix como huésped no era nada prudente que viniese a casa para desde allí iniciar su fuga juntos, tal y como habían planeado. Pero por más que se devanaba los sesos no veía cómo: un hechizo le impedía aparecerse fuera de los límites de las tierras de su padre, la red Flu estaba intervenida por el Ministerio, y no se atrevía a escribir un mensaje para ser enviado mediante una lechuza, por miedo a que fuese interceptado.

Parecía que le hubiesen echado el mal de ojo: todo le salía mal. Había intentado convertirse en un hombre de negocios, pero acabó perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba a la familia en Gringotts, después trató de recuperarlo jugando a juegos de azar, pero la suerte no lo acompañó. Tras esto, vendió algunos secretillos sin importancia a aquella horrible Tonks, a la que recordaba del colegio, pero fue descubierto por su propio bando, involucrando entonces a su hermana en una sucia y peligrosa misión que en principio le había costado su compromiso con Draco Malfoy y podía llegar a costarle mucho más. Y ahora que ya estaban cerca del final, y parecía que por fin podrían huir de aquella maldita guerra, la misma Dama Oscura se decidió de repente a instalarse en su casa. ¡Si es que no se podía tener peor suerte!

Hacia la hora del almuerzo, se decidió a enviar la lechuza: intentaría mandarla al lugar donde tenía acordado con su hermana, una lechucería lejos de la sede de la Orden donde lograban mantener su correspondencia en secreto ante ambos bandos. Fue a la semi ruinosa lechucería de su hogar y ató a la pata de su ave más rápida un escueto mensaje, dirigido a su imaginaria amiga Mary Jane Martin: _Reina negra en campo blanco come torre. Espero tu jugada en un par de días. Saludos cordiales. _

No intentó ocultar con hechizo alguno el contenido de su mensaje, pues sabía que tanto los aurores como los mortífagos tenían medios para descubrir este tipo de subterfugios. No, en la simplicidad del plan estaría su triunfo, pensó.

El joven mago se sintió muy inteligente cuando vio alejarse a la lechuza con su mensaje en clave: aunque fuera interceptada la nota, nadie podría nunca decir que aquello fuese otra cosa que una partida de ajedrez. Esperaría a su hermana al anochecer en el punto señalado, una roca a la orilla del mar, por si acaso el mensaje no llegaba a su destino, y entonces tendrían que improvisar una huida sobre la marcha. Pero él esperaba que Pansy no acudiese hasta dentro de unos días, cuando la desagradable reina negra se hubiese ido con la música a otra parte y las aguas estuviesen tranquilas.

No se despedirían de sus padres, para que si los sometían a legilimancia pudiesen ver que eran inocentes. Qué triste no poder volver a verlos, se dijo, aunque en cierto modo sería un alivio: el amado hogar se había convertido en una prisión, y ya no soportaba el mudo reproche de su padre ni la enfermedad de su madre. No, él no había nacido para cuidar ancianos. Un hombre, un auténtico hombre, siempre tiene planes y proyectos, no se limita a ser un buen hijo. Eso estaría bien en todo caso para su hermana, si las cosas hubiesen salido de otra manera. Pero a fin de cuentas, no habían sido así y había que asumirlo. No merecía la pena darle vueltas a ese asunto. Al fin y al cabo, la buena de Pansy había hecho lo que había hecho por voluntad propia ¡él no la había obligado!

Pero la suerte no estaba de parte de Barney Parkinson esta vez tampoco. Poco imaginaba él que la lechuza en la que había depositado sus esperanzas se cruzaría en el camino de unos aurores que perseguían a Mundungus Fletcher, acusándolo de haberse apropiado de un valioso talismán cuya posesión, según Luna Lovegood, supondría la diferencia entre ganar y perder la guerra. El infortunado animal fue aniquilado de forma fulminante con un _Avada_ _Kedavra_ dirigido a Fletcher, y ahí acabó el plan de Parkinson, hundido en un enorme lago verdoso junto con la difunta lechuza que no merecía un final tan triste.

Con respecto al talismán y al ínclito Mundungus Fletcher habría mucho que decir, pero esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión*. Por ahora podemos afirmar que siguió vivo para compaginar una vida al servicio de los nobles ideales de la Orden con la cleptomanía y los dudosos medios de financiarse la ginebra y otras bebidas espirituosas, a las que siguió siendo muy aficionado.

oOo

Hermione acababa de cerrar la puerta de su pequeño y húmedo dormitorio tras de sí, sosteniendo la mano de la Dama Oscura. De pronto se sintió tímida de nuevo, y soltó su mano.

Bellatrix hizo lo que había dicho que haría: se quitó las botas y se recostó sobre la cama de Hermione, con las dos copas y la botella a su lado, y dio unos golpecitos en la cama, como indicándole que se sentase.

-Ponte cómoda, ratita. Quítate ese calzado muggle tan deprimente que llevas y siéntate aquí con tu amiga Bellatrix.

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigas tú y yo?

-Ah, ¿no somos amigas? Me había parecido por tu forma de hablarme que éramos amigas de toda la vida. –Dijo Bellatrix con sarcasmo.

-Mis amigas no me cambian el nombre, ni me llaman ratita. –Contestó Hermione, a la defensiva.

-Tan quisquillosa como siempre, ratita. Ven y siéntate aquí, total, para follar no hace falta que seamos amigas. Porque vamos a follar, te lo digo para que vayas haciéndote a la idea.

-Eso será si yo quiero. Lo bueno es que quiero. –Añadió rápidamente Hermione.

-¿Para qué estamos perdiendo tiempo hablando entonces? –Dijo Bellatrix encogiendo los hombros y haciendo un gesto de exasperación con las manos.

-¿No íbamos a beber primero? –Preguntó Hermione, esta vez con inseguridad.

Bellatrix le dedicó una sonrisa malvada, y descorchó la botella fácilmente con ayuda de su varita. Sirvió dos copas de vino, y le indicó por señas que se acercase, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Vamos a brindar, Maia. Por un exitoso y placentero inicio de tu vida sexual.

Hermione chocó la copa y bebió nerviosa, con la sensación de que le estaban tomando el pelo otra vez. El sentido del humor de Bellatrix era, como todo su carácter, bastante cruel.

-Quiero aclararte que esto es solo sexo. No vas a ser mi primera dama ni nada parecido. No tengo nada en tu contra: debo reconocer que eres una bruja muy talentosa y no eres mal parecida, pero entiende que los sangre pura no nos unimos por sentimientos ni apetencias sexuales, -dijo Bellatrix, seria de pronto.

Hermione asintió. Se había quedado rígida, no por lo que le había dicho, sino porque hubiese creído necesario explicárselo. Era evidente que la Dama Oscura, una mujer tan bella, importante, y supremacista de la sangre pura, no iba a casarse con una sangre sucia… pero el que ella se lo hubiese siquiera planteado dejaba a Hermione completamente descolocada.

-Lo entiendo, Bellatrix. Gracias por advertirme.

Hermione sintió la aguda mirada de Bellatrix clavarse en sus pupilas. Ahora la que se sentía insegura era ella, y quería saber si la pequeña sangre sucia se reía de ella en su cara. Al parecer quedó satisfecha.

-Ven aquí, no estés nerviosa. No te va a pasar nada malo. Puedes sentir un poco de dolor, pero será manejable: te lo prometo. Seguro que te han contado un montón de basura sobre este momento, pero no es verdad, vas a seguir siendo la misma, solo que la siguiente vez no estarás tan asustada.

-No estoy asustada, -dijo Hermione con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Claro que no, eres una chica lista. Sabes que no tienes por qué estarlo, -dijo Bellatrix con voz suave y un poco ronca, rodeándola con un brazo, para acariciarle al final la nariz con el dedo índice.

Ahora la bruja oscura tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, un brazo rodeando su hombro y otro acariciando su pelo y su mejilla con suavidad. Hermione cerró un momento los ojos al sentir la caricia.

La joven bruja no sabía qué hacer con las manos, y las colocó en torno a la cintura de la otra mujer, que volvió a sonreírle, cogiendo sus manos y colocándoselas en los pechos.

-Puedes tocar, no está prohibido, -dijo Bellatrix sonriendo de modo socarrón, para a continuación darle un breve beso en los labios.

Las manos de Bellatrix también hacían lo suyo, acariciando su cuello, hombros y finalmente su pecho. El sujetador impidió que llegasen a tocar la piel bajo la ropa, por lo que Bellatrix de pronto, en un arranque, tiró de la sudadera y camiseta de Hermione, que salieron juntas del revés y cayeron a los pies de la cama, para luego atacar la odiosa prenda, desabrochándola con facilidad. Le lanzó una breve mirada desdeñosa antes de arrojarla lejos, a pesar de que Hermione recordaba que la primera vez que había acariciado sus encajes le había gustado. Pero claro, eso era antes de saber que era un regalo de Tonks, pensó Hermione divertida.

¿Cómo se tomarían Tonks y Ron saber que se estaba acostando con la Dama Oscura? No demasiado bien, suponía. Pues bien, culpa suya por no haberla rescatado antes. Seguramente Tonks hubiera podido hacerlo de no haber estado tan ocupada follándose a Pansy, pensó Hermione cerrando los ojos mientras notaba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Y Ron… bueno, Ron podría haber hecho algo también. ¡A saber si no había vuelto con Lavender Brown!

Por otra parte, no pudo negarse a sí misma que el que Bellatrix quisiera pasar un rato con ella la halagaba. No hubiese admitido esto ni bajo tortura, por el contrario había intentado disimular ante sí misma su atracción hacia ella, y había conseguido auto engañarse con cierto éxito, pero ahora tuvo que reconocerse que era verdad. Ella no era más que una marisabidilla irritante, y Bellatrix era… bueno, decir que era impresionante en todos los sentidos se quedaba muy corto.

De pronto ya no pudo pensar más. Bellatrix había vuelto a empujarla contra la cama, y retorcía con cierta saña sus pezones. Hermione se encogió, sintiendo una oleada de placer y dolor demasiado intensa como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el momento presente. Pero sus piernas aún seguían juntas. Las manos de la bruja bajaron de repente de sus pechos a sus vaqueros, y de nuevo trató Bellatrix de abrirlos dando tirones, pero esta vez la cremallera se abrió un poco y la bruja oscura entendió de pronto el mecanismo.

Bajó la cremallera sin dificultad, y aprovechando que los pantalones le estaban muy holgados, metió con facilidad la mano entre las bragas y la áspera tela. Hermione se revolvió, y la bruja aprovechó para introducir la mano entre sus piernas, llevándola desde su pubis hacia atrás y rozando su sensible clítoris.

Hermione se sorprendió y quedó quieta, gimiendo con suavidad. Miró el escote de la bruja, y de modo confuso pensó que no era justo: ella estaba casi desnuda y Bellatrix no se había quitado ni una pieza de ropa. Se encontró con sus ojos oscuros, que miraban los suyos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mortífaga.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento (era probable que lo hubiese hecho) se apartó de su lado para empezar a desvestirse, arrojando la ropa junto a la de la joven bruja. El gemido de decepción que escapaba de los labios de Hermione se acalló, transformándose en una sonrisa que correspondía a la de Madame, que le guiñó un ojo con descaro mientras se abría el corsé con habilidad, desatando las lazadas por detrás para no deformarlo.

El resto de su ropa cayó también con rapidez, y una desnuda Bellatrix volvió a subirse en la cama, abriendo de un tirón las piernas de Hermione y acomodándose entre ellas.

No hubo palabras entre ambas, solo se entendieron con la mirada. La chica ayudó a Bellatrix levantando el trasero cuando ella tiró de sus pantalones con tanta fuerza que las braguitas se movieron de su sitio, quedando enganchadas entre los muslos de una sonrojada Hermione, que se vio de pronto con su sexo abierto y expuesto ante la temida bruja.

Tuvo la tentación de cerrar las piernas, pero Bellatrix se lo impidió sujetando una de sus rodillas con una mano y haciendo palanca con su propia rodilla. De un tirón terminó de arrancar sus bragas, que hicieron un ruido de tela desgarrada. Hermione dio un respingo, pero a la bruja oscura no le importó, sino que se tiró a sus labios y la besó con ferocidad, mordiéndola y recorriendo su boca con la lengua.

Hermione tenía a Bellatrix encima, con sus senos rozando los suyos. Notaba cómo su corazón latía con fuerza, y sentía palpitar su sexo. Esta sensación era nueva para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a notar cómo se humedecía mientras sus músculos vaginales se engarrotaban. Comenzó a mover las caderas hacia delante y atrás, buscando un alivio para su necesidad, y clavó las uñas en su espalda.

-¡Dime qué necesitas! –Exigió la Dama Oscura separándose de sus labios y mirándola a los ojos con fiereza.

-¡Necesito… quiero que lo hagamos!

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos exactamente, ratita? –Preguntó Bellatrix con sorna.

-¡Ya lo sabes!

-¡Quiero que me lo pidas!

-¡Joder, fóllame! ¡Sé la perra mala que sueles ser y reviéntame el coño!

-Tus deseos son órdenes, ratita, -respondió Bella con voz burlona y una sonrisa lujuriosa pintada en la cara, mientras hacía una breve reverencia con su mano derecha.

Las largas uñas de Bellatrix dibujaron una línea roja en la cara interna de los muslos de Hermione, desde la rodilla hasta la ingle, con la sangre a punto de brotar por debajo de la magullada piel, pero ella apenas reaccionó, solo movió un par de veces más las caderas, deseando algún tipo de alivio para la sensación intensa de ardor que la devoraba.

Los dedos de Bellatrix acariciaron su sexo. La chica estaba chorreando por ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse halagada, aunque no era nuevo para la bruja que los que decían odiarla tuviesen deseos carnales hacia su persona. La pequeña defensora de los elfos domésticos no era la excepción.

-Así que la niña inocente está mojada… estoy segura de que vas a disfrutar mucho de esto. Yo también lo haré. Será un placer convertirte en una auténtica zorra. ¡Mi zorra!

El dedo índice de Bellatrix se abrió paso entre los pliegues de Hermione, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo primero despacio y luego más deprisa. Los movimientos de Hermione intentaban acompasarse, y Bellatrix pensó que podría llegar a tener un orgasmo solo con eso. No se lo pondría tan fácil, pensó mientras metía un segundo dedo de golpe, que hizo que la chica diese un respingo y un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Atenta ahora, porque luego me lo vas a hacer a mí, ¡y pobre de ti como no seas una alumna aplicada, porque tu coño no será el único orificio de tu cuerpo que deje de ser virgen! –Advirtió la bruja con tono burlón antes de llevar su boca al hinchado clítoris de la joven, para a continuación chuparlo siguiendo el mismo ritmo rápido de sus dedos, que se curvaron dentro de su cuerpo. Las uñas de la bruja no pinchaban su carne ahora: a pesar de los rápidos movimientos estaba teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo necesario.

Hermione lanzó un gemido prolongado donde se mezclaban el placer y el dolor, y a los pocos minutos tuvo su orgasmo. Nunca se imaginó que fuese a ser así. Se sintió como si estuviese muy borracha: el techo de la habitación daba vueltas sobre su ella. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Bellatrix se separó de su cuerpo y se tendió a su lado. Se miró los dedos: estaban manchados de sangre, y vio una pequeña mancha oscura ensuciando la sábana entre las piernas de la chica. Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su varita, y resolvió el asunto antes de volver a tenderse a su lado.

Uno de los rizos de Hermione había caído sobre su rostro, moviéndose apenas con la respiración de la chica. Parecía tan agotada que la bruja sintió ternura, y apartando con suavidad el pelo de su cara, besó brevemente su sien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿He cumplido tus expectativas?

-Dolió…

-Sí, claro que dolió, -respondió la bruja con exasperación-. Pero no te he preguntado eso. Te he preguntado que si te gustó.

-Joder, ¡sí! Ha sido raro… hubo un momento en el que pensé que me iba a hacer pis.

Bellatrix estalló en carcajadas, y besó a Hermione en la frente. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y la chica rozó su nariz contra la de la bruja oscura, a quien ese gesto le pareció adorable. Sintió algo parecido a una señal de alerta: no podía permitirse encariñarse más de la cuenta con la pequeña sangre sucia.

-Todo lo que has sentido es normal. No era _eso_ (Bellatrix dudó antes de repetir la palabra _pis_, y finalmente optó por no hacerlo), simplemente te ibas a correr y no lo sabías. La próxima vez será mucho mejor y no dolerá, ya lo verás. Y ahora, mi pequeña mascota, te toca a ti. No pongas esa cara, sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien. –Dijo la bruja mientras se acomodaba boca arriba a su lado.

A pesar de las palabras de ánimo de la bruja, Hermione se sintió insegura. Una cosa era recibir los embates de Bellatrix, y otra tener ella la responsabilidad de hacerla correrse.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –Preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar que le temblase un poco la voz.

-Puedes empezar haciéndome sexo oral. Ya sabes cómo va.

Hermione se acomodó entre las piernas de la bruja, que se abrieron para ella. Bellatrix iba completamente depilada, lo que hizo sentir algo de culpa a la joven bruja: ella no había pensado en ese detalle, pese a lo cual la Dama Oscura no le había hecho ningún reproche. Acercó la boca al sexo de Bellatrix, que estaba tan mojado como el suyo. Tenía un sabor fuerte, pero a la chica no le resultó desagradable. Empezó a lamer al estilo perruno, con más entusiasmo que técnica.

-Un poquito más arriba, Maia, -indicó la bruja.

Hermione hizo lo que se le indicaba, buscando con la lengua el clítoris de la bruja, y cuando creyó haberlo encontrado paró un poco para buscar con la mirada su aprobación. Bellatrix sonreía, pero al notar que paraba, con su mano derecha empujó la nuca de la chica, haciendo que Hermione hundiese la cara en su sexo.

-No te he dicho que pares. ¡Sigue lamiendo, perrita! –Exclamó Bellatrix riendo.

Hermione tenía la cara presionada contra el sexo de Bellatrix, pero no se sentía ultrajada por ello, sino que comenzó a sentir cómo se estaba empezando a excitar de nuevo. Supo que esta vez estaba en el buen camino por los gemidos y los movimientos espasmódicos de la bruja, cuyas piernas temblaban. La mano de Bellatrix acarició su nuca con las uñas, y Hermione pensó que en efecto, la estaba tratando como a un perrito. Después pensó que era una imagen mental extraña y se esforzó por olvidarla, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¡Lo estás haciendo bien, no lo estropees con alguna de tus tonterías! –Dijo Bellatrix con el tono de alguien que ha visto herida su susceptibilidad.

-Lo siento, he sido mala. Vas a tener que castigarme, Señora de Todos los Terrores, -dijo Hermione. No había sarcasmo en su voz, sino una provocación que intentaba ser sensual.

La bruja oscura no se lo tomó mal sino que volvió a reír, y aseguró que tendría muy en cuenta su petición, antes de exigirle que callara y siguiera chupando.

Hermione tuvo que esmerarse para volver a dejar a Bellatrix en el mismo punto que estaba antes de que ella se riera. Quiso volver a mirarla a la cara, pero la mano de la bruja crispada sobre su nuca, clavándole las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, se lo impedía. Sus piernas se apretaban alrededor de su cabeza, y Hermione decidió vengarse un poco de la opresión sufrida haciendo las lamidas y chupetones un poco más bruscos.

Bellatrix llegó al orgasmo entre juramentos impropios de una dama tan bien educada como ella y sacudidas espasmódicas de sus caderas, y liberó a Hermione, dándose la vuelta a continuación para descansar su rostro en el hombro de la chica, que acarició su pelo sin saber muy bien si eso era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Tras un par de minutos en los que dejó su mente en blanco mientras la chica la acariciaba y tras retomar su respiración normal, la bruja envolvió en un abrazo a Hermione, que tras un momento de extrañeza devolvió el gesto.

-¿Por qué no haces el menor esfuerzo por peinarte, niña? –Fue todo lo que la bruja dijo, acariciando también uno de sus rizos.

-¿En serio eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? –Preguntó Hermione, no sabiendo si debía sentirse ofendida o reírse.

-Has estado muy bien. Lo sabes. Aprendes muy rápido. –Comentó la bruja oscura, casi a regañadientes.

-Tú también, -concedió Hermione.

-Eso ya lo sé, Maia. Serías la primera que se quejase de mí en la cama, y además mentirías si lo hicieras.

-Me alegra que no tengas problemas de autoestima, Lady Oscuridad.

-Puedes llamarme Bellatrix, si no te importa, mocosa deslenguada. –Dijo Bellatrix golpeando con suavidad a Hermione en la nariz con su dedo índice.

-Llámame tú por mi nombre. Ni ratita, ni Maia, ni sangre sucia.

-Me niego a volver a tener esta discusión contigo ahora. Si no vas a decir nada agradable, cierra la boca y duérmete.

-Escúchame, Bella. Por favor. –Respondió Hermione arrodillándose a su lado en la cama y cogiéndole sus manos, como a punto de pedir algo importante.

La bruja oscura alzó una ceja, un poco preguntándose a qué venía tanta intensidad en ese momento tan inadecuado, y también asombrándose del descaro de la sangre sucia por llamarla con tanta familiaridad, pero decidió dejarla hablar antes de ponerla en su sitio.

-Te estoy escuchando. Dime. –Dijo Bellatrix con voz gélida.

-Sería muy importante para mí que me llamases por mi nombre. Por mi verdadero nombre. ¡No te cuesta nada! ¡Por favor!

-Maia, solo tienes que tratar de acostumbrarte. No seas pesada con ese tema. ¡Deberías estar agradecida de que te haya puesto el nombre de una estrella!

-Lo estoy, -dijo Hermione tras pensarlo un momento. –Es una manera de decirme que para ti soy algo más que una sangre sucia. Pero estás borrando de un plumazo todo lo que he sido yo. ¡Me estás borrando a mí! ¡Si me tienes aprecio, permíteme ser yo misma!

_Un lejano recuerdo vino a la mente de Bellatrix. Se recordó a sí misma muchos años atrás, yendo a visitar a su hija a la casa de su hermana, cargada de regalos para la pequeña. No estaba segura de acertar con los gustos de la criatura, así que le llevaba de todo lo que había encontrado, y así minimizaba el riesgo de una desilusión. La pequeña Lyra era muy expresiva y sensible, y torcía el gesto en un puchero cada vez que abría un regalo y se sentía decepcionada. _

_-¿Te gusta esta caja de música, Lyra? Mira, tiene un encantamiento que hace que las hadas de su interior llenen toda la habitación con sus bailes mientras suena la música. _

_La pequeña había estado llorando, todavía tenía los labios morados y los ojos rojos. Seguramente habían vuelto a regañarle otra vez por romper accidentalmente alguna baratija. Ella no tenía culpa de ser más fuerte y activa que la mayoría de las niñas de su edad, pensó Bellatrix con creciente enojo. Pero al ver la caja de música abrirse y la habitación llenarse con luces amarillas y verdes, mientras sonaba una música que evocaba un antiguo bosque sagrado, sus ojos se iluminaron y su cabello se volvió rosa. _

_-Bellatrix, te agradecemos mucho los regalos, pero pensamos que Dora ya tiene suficientes juguetes, -dijo Ted Tonks._

_Bellatrix no lo miró. Él no era nadie. No era nada. Solo era un capricho temporal de su hermana, que había tenido el mal gusto de casarse con él. Pero ya recapacitaría, volvería a casa, encontraría un buen marido, y nunca más volverían a mencionar aquél embarazoso error de juventud. Todo el mundo comete errores, se dijo._

_-¿Perdón? ¿Dora? ¿Me podrías explicar que es eso de Dora, querida Andrómeda?_

_-Hemos pensado que Nymphadora es un nombre más adecuado para ella. Hace honor a su don de metamorfomaga, y ciertamente yo la considero un regalo. Un maravilloso regalo que me ha dado la vida, -dijo Andrómeda de un modo levemente desafiante._

_Bellatrix por una vez se quedó helada y no supo qué decir. No quería dar un espectáculo delante de la niña, así que la besó en la frente y se fue de allí._

_Había mucho más en las palabras de Andrómeda de lo que se podía ver en la superficie. Esa tarde Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que querían borrarla de la vida de su hija. Ella la había regalado. No necesitaban sus juguetes ni la iban a dejar interferir en su educación. Hasta le habían quitado el nombre que ella le había puesto, siguiendo la tradición de los Black. "Siempre me tuvo envidia" pensó la bruja mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. "Ha esperado años para devolverme el golpe de que nuestros padres me quisiesen más a mí". _

_Pero enseguida se recompuso y se dijo a sí misma que podían intentarlo, pero que lo consiguieran era otra cosa. Lyra no era como ellos. Era como su madre, como su auténtica madre. Y ella había tenido buenos motivos para no tenerla a su lado: era la segunda del Señor Tenebroso, y sabía que despertaba muchas envidias entre los propios mortífagos. Tener a su hija a su lado era exponerla a sufrir los daños que no se atreverían a infligir a su madre. Tal vez incluso podían secuestrar a la cría para coaccionar a su madre y probar así su lealtad hacia su maestro… por no hablar de la gentuza de Dumbledore y los psicópatas de los aurores, que no dudarían en destrozarla en nombre de la paz y la justicia. _

_No, ella había actuado como lo hizo por el bien de su hija. No era justo lo que estaban haciendo. Tampoco para la niña. Lyra era una Black, no una Tonks. No iban a cambiar eso por haberle cambiado el nombre._

-De acuerdo Hermione. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, -dijo por fin Bellatrix tras unos segundos de silencio en los que parecía haberse ido muy lejos de allí.

-¿Lo entiendes? ¡Me has llamado Hermione! –Exclamó la chica atropelladamente, abrazándola.

-Sí, ratita. Te entiendo.

-Bella, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy rara.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Voy a irme a dormir a mi cuarto, no te sientas ofendida, creo que vamos a estar mucho más cómodas así las dos.

La chica puso cara de decepción y tristeza. Comenzó a sentirse culpable. Si no hubiese sacado otra vez el tema del nombre, posiblemente Bellatrix no hubiese querido irse…

-No te vayas. Por favor. Sería triste que te fueses ahora. ¡O si no quieres dormir aquí, déjame al menos que yo duerma contigo en la cama grande!

-¿No decías que el cuarto de los espejos te daba miedo? –Preguntó divertida la bruja oscura.

-Bueno, no creo que ningún espectro se atreva a atacarme estando contigo, -respondió sonriendo la chica.

-No creo que lo hagan. Por esta noche creo que me puedo quedar contigo, pero no te acostumbres. Mañana dormiremos en el otro cuarto ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, abrazándola de nuevo. Su cuerpo cálido y delgado tenía un aroma natural agradable, y Hermione se acurrucó a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Bellatrix pensó en decirle que esa postura no era muy cómoda para ella, pero al ver la cara de satisfacción del pequeño cachorro sangre sucia, cerró los labios. De todas formas, ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir de formas mucho menos cómodas. Tiró de la colcha y quedaron las dos cubiertas: Hermione con su cabeza completamente tapada y Bellatrix hasta la nariz.

La chica no se quejó. "Ya asomará la cabeza como una tortuga cuando tenga calor", pensó la bruja. Mientras notaba el desordenado pelo de la muchacha haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, pensó que en una sola noche había cedido dos veces ante la pequeña sangre sucia, y en las implicaciones que eso podría tener, para llegar a la conclusión de que ella era la sucesora de Voldemort, pero no tenía por qué aplicar su doctrina al pie de la letra.

No, su maestro estaba muerto y ella viva. Y tras sobrevivir a Azkaban, a dos guerras, y a todas las conspiraciones a su alrededor, se había ganado el derecho de hacer por una vez lo que le diese la gana. Al fin y al cabo ya no había nadie a quien pudiese decepcionar: su marido, sus padres, su maestro… todos estaban muertos. Y sus familiares vivos no la querían. Era libre y estaba sola. O quizás no tanto, pensó acariciando el pelo de la joven bruja, que dormía tranquilamente sobre ella, como una mascota algo arisca pero adorable de todas formas. "A ti tampoco te quiere nadie, pobre animalito" murmuró acariciando su pelo. La desgraciada de su hija y los demás traidores de la Orden ni siquiera habían hecho un intento serio por rescatarla, pensó. "Típico de esa gentuza", se dijo a sí misma.

oOo

Con sigilo, Barney Parkinson salió a escondidas de la casa y se dirigió a la roca junto al mar en la que transcurrieron la mayoría de los juegos infantiles con su hermana. A pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella, habían estado muy unidos en su infancia. Barney disfrutaba impresionando a la niña, y ella lo adoraba.

Todo había empezado a cambiar el día en el que él había marchado a Hogwarts. Allí formó parte de la élite de los slytherin, y al volver a casa vio por primera vez a su hermana como lo que era: una criatura mucho menor que él, y además, mujer. No era merecedora de su tiempo.

Volvió a fijarse en ella más adelante: su pequeña hermana, a la que recordaba correteando en la playa con su abuelo y chapoteando en el frío mar Atlántico, se había convertido en toda una princesa de Slytherin que bien podía atraer a algún tipo adinerado que prendado de su belleza salvase de la ruina su hogar. Y de alguna manera así iba a ser: Pansy iba a salvarlo de la ruina.

"Espero que la muy estúpida haya tenido a bien pasarse por la lechucería para ver si había alguna novedad", pensó Parkinson mientras se dirigía al lugar convenido amparándose en las sombras.

oOo

* * *

*¡Por favor, que los fans de "La historia interminable" levanten la mano! *Empiezo levantando yo la mano*

**Reseñas**

**-bellatrix996: **Espera al próximo episodio, que por cierto ya tengo escrito. Ahí arde Troya. Literalmente. Estoy deseando que lo leas. Y con respecto a Fred, ya sabes que lo adoro, él y su hermano son geniales.

**-Guest:** Ay sí, Fred es monísimo. Ellos dos se entienden muy bien *emoticono de guiño*

Muchas gracias por las reseñas y nos leemos en unos cuantos días. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	17. Chapter 17: Rojo fuego

**Rojo fuego**

oOo

Desde que un par de días atrás Pansy hubiese realizado el _juramento Inquebrantable_ con Narcissa, su humor estaba bajo mínimos. Ni siquiera Tonks había podido animarla, al contrario, estar cerca de ella la deprimía más aún, aunque debiera disimular. Apenas había comido, solo algunos yogures, y porque Tonks había amenazado con alimentarla como a un bebé si ella misma no lo hacía.

Había negociado las condiciones para que su hermano y ella fuesen definitivamente libres con Narcissa, Andrómeda y Umbridge, quien se había unido a la conspiración a cambio de la promesa de convertirse en Ministra cuando la guerra acabase.

Los últimos días habían sido un infierno para ella, tratando de disimular delante de la Orden, mientras se sentía rota por dentro. Tonks estaba preocupada por ella, y le demostraba su afecto siguiéndola a todas partes con las mejores intenciones: quería cuidarla y abrazarla. Pero para Pansy era una tortura. Ya la había traicionado, y ahora tenía que disimular hasta el momento en el que todo se consumase, por exigencia de las tres conspiradoras y para evitar sospechas.

Con tal de librarse de su novia salió sin avisar a dar una vuelta en aquél día brumoso. La traición se consumaría al anochecer, pero antes tenía una última cosa que hacer. Pensó en lo fácil que sería morir, y el enorme descanso que obtendría: si estuviese sola lo haría, si no tuviese un hermano con un pie en Azkaban.

Se pasó en primer lugar por la lechucería gracias a la cual su hermano y ella intercambiaban mensajes en clave. Era un turbio negocio regentado por una vieja bruja tuerta en el patio de atrás de su casa, y muy frecuentado por contrabandistas de objetos de magia oscura, ladrones, y gentuza en general. Pansy siempre se sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar allí, y además estaba el riesgo de encontrarse con algún conocido, tal vez el mismo Mundungus Fletcher.

Comprobó aliviada que no había nada para ella y se fue más que deprisa. Se apareció en un lugar apartado de un barrio muggle de las afueras, y anduvo sin rumbo un rato intentando calmar los nervios y la culpa que sentía. Cuando se cansó de andar se subió a un autobús muggle que la llevó a zonas de Londres en las que nunca había estado. No deseaba encontrarse por casualidad con nadie conocido, y los espacios reservados a los magos eran pocos. Camuflarse entre la gente sin magia era más seguro. Por una vez no se sintió afortunada de ser una bruja de sangre pura. Los muggles tenían vidas atareadas, pero pacíficas. Casi los envidió: ¡había tanto y tan distinto fuera de lo que ella conocía!

Por desgracia estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para pasar desapercibida, pues las costumbres eran diferentes y ella desconocía los códigos adecuados. Sintió de pronto rabia hacia Tonks, que podía moverse como un anfibio en los dos mundos por su educación como mestiza, aunque no lo fuera. Sí, Tonks era y siempre sería mucho más libre que ella, en ese y en muchos otros aspectos. La metamorfomaga siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana, y ella debía sobrevivir con las cartas que le habían tocado en suerte.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo muy tarde cuando empezó a oscurecer. Le habían repetido que debía estar allí. Después de haber hecho tanto, no lo arruinaría por un pequeño detalle. No sabía dónde estaba, pero con aparecerse en la puerta del piso resolvió el problema. En cuanto entró en la casa, escuchó cómo alguien corría a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde coño estabas metida, Pansy? –Le reprochó una airada Tonks, que al momento la abrazó.

-Estuve dando una vuelta. Me hacía falta caminar un poco.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste? ¡Hubiese ido contigo! ¡Me hubiese encantado dar una vuelta contigo!

-No se me ocurrió, -dijo Pansy. -Pensé que tendrías cosas que hacer, añadió tras pensarlo un segundo.

La metamorfomaga la apretó contra su cuerpo y suspiró. Pansy no respondió a su abrazo, y Tonks se separó de ella mirándola extrañada. La morena rehuyó sus ojos, y la otra bruja sujetó su mentón para obligarla a sostenerle la mirada. Pansy reaccionó con violencia, dándole un manotazo en el brazo para que la soltara. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y aparecieron George y Angelina, cargados de bolsas.

-Ven conmigo, Pansy. Vamos a hablar en privado.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar. Me duele la cabeza, ¿podrías dejarme tranquila, por favor?

-Oh, problemas en el paraíso, -murmuró de forma cruel Angelina, aunque se calló al notar el codazo de su marido. No era momento para pullas.

Tonks ignoró tanto el desagradable comentario de Angelina como la negativa de Pansy, cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella para cerrar la puerta con un hechizo después. También lanzó un _muffliato_, para impedir ser escuchadas. En aquella casa las paredes tenían oídos.

-Venga, Pansy. Dime qué te pasa. Quieres dejarme, ya te has cansado de mí y quieres irte, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso?

Una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de la slytherin.

-Es eso. –Afirmó la metamorfomaga, interpretando el lagrimón de Pansy como una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

-No es eso, Dora. Yo te quiero mucho. Pase lo que pase, te quiero. –Dijo la chica con dificultad, pues ya había empezado a llorar abiertamente.

Tonks se sentía desconcertada. Sentía que Pansy le ocultaba algo, y se sintió inquieta. Volvió a coger a Pansy de la mandíbula, y taladró con la mirada sus ojos verdes para practicarle _legilimancia_. Nunca había hecho nada como aquello a un camarada, pero pensó que estaba más que justificado en esa ocasión. Entonces se llevó una sorpresa, pues antes de llegar a ver nada se vio expulsada de golpe de su mente. Pansy sabía _oclumancia_.

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

Pansy estaba temblando. Abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerró, y finalmente improvisó con una mentira: su padre le había enseñado _oclumancia_ durante las vacaciones de verano.

-¡Me estás mintiendo! ¿Qué me estás ocultando? –Gritó Tonks.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando la voz. Si antes estaba triste, ahora estaba asustada y furiosa. Todo en el lenguaje corporal de Pansy indicaba claramente que mentía, que se lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha. El pensamiento de que tal vez todos habían tenido razón cuando le habían dicho que no era de fiar cruzó su mente, pero pasándose la mano por el pelo con desesperación, intentó alejarlo. No podía ser. Tenía que haber otra explicación. De un furioso manotazo tiró una lamparita al suelo, que se hizo pedazos a los pies de Pansy.

La slytherin tuvo miedo. Sabía que Tonks la quería, pero también sabía que tenía mal genio… y que era hija de Bellatrix. En esa familia estaban todos tarados: siglos de incesto habían hecho que sus vástagos nacieran enfermos. Escondió la cara entre las manos y se tiró al suelo, llorando descontroladamente. Se sentía como dentro de una pesadilla, y deseó que Tonks la despertase con un beso, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, que solo era un mal sueño.

-Pansy, abre los ojos, y déjame entrar en tu mente, -dijo Tonks con voz gélida.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Pensó que los carroñeros a los que Narcissa había sobornado para que se unieran a su causa debían de estar a punto de llegar, aunque esa idea no la hacía más feliz. No sabía qué pasaría a continuación, y lo que más miedo le daba era el momento en el que Tonks descubriese su farsa. Pero no todo había sido una farsa: ella la quería de verdad. ¿Podría entenderlo? ¿Podría perdonarla? ¿Habría todavía una posibilidad de que ellas fueran felices lejos de la guerra?

-¡Dora, vámonos, tú, mi hermano, y yo! ¡Vámonos de aquí: están al llegar! –Dijo Pansy en un impulso.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quiénes están al llegar?

-Dora, esta guerra no tiene nada que ver con nosotras. ¿Qué te importan los mestizos, los sangre sucia, o los pirados supremacistas? ¡Vámonos lejos, donde no nos encuentren, y que se maten entre ellos! ¿Qué más nos da a nosotras?

-¡Pansy! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Dijo Tonks sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¡Dora, por favor, hazme caso! ¡Están al llegar! ¡Vámonos ahora, mi hermano ya debe de estar esperándome, todo está preparado! ¡Si nos vamos ahora no nos cogerán, pero tiene que ser ahora! –Dijo Pansy, sabiendo que era una locura arriesgarse de esa manera en el último momento: incluso en el improbable caso de que Tonks le diera un sí, había infinitos detalles que podrían salir mal. Pero simplemente, se sentía incapaz en ese momento de no intentar convencerla.

Su verborrea se vio interrumpida por un duro bofetón. Tonks estaba empezando a entenderlo todo: Pansy los había traicionado para salvar a su hermano. Siempre tuvo una fijación extraña con ese imbécil, pensó la metamorfomaga, sintiendo una punzada de despecho y celos.

Pero eso ahora no importaba: los enemigos de la Orden, ya fueran vulgares carroñeros o aurores al servicio de Thicknesse, el ministro títere de Bellatrix, llegarían de un momento a otro para capturarlos y torturarlos. Los obligarían a revelar los nombres y escondites de todos los que se habían opuesto primero a Voldemort y luego a Bellatrix, y eso sería el final. El final de sus vidas y el desastroso final de la guerra.

Pansy se quedó rígida de miedo. Se dio cuenta de golpe de que prácticamente acababa de confesarlo todo y ni siquiera tenía la varita cerca, había caído cuando se tiró a llorar al suelo. También se dio cuenta de que Tonks se acababa de percatar, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, en ese momento estaba pisando su varita, empujándola con el pie lejos de su alcance. Ya no estaba furiosa como antes, ahora solo parecía muy fría. El golpe sobre su mejilla le ardía, y lentamente, casi sin atreverse a mirar a la metamorfomaga, se acarició la zona magullada.

-Dora, Dora, escúchame: yo te quiero. A ti no te va a pasar nada, ella me lo ha jurado. ¡No te puede hacer nada! ¡Me he preocupado por ti! ¡No pienses que no te quiero! –Exclamó Pansy de forma entrecortada entre hipidos.

Tonks la miró un momento con duda. Había muchas cosas que quería saber, pero no podía ser en ese momento. –_ ¡Incarcerous!_, -pronunció, alzando la varita hacia ella, y al momento gruesas ligaduras sujetaron a la slytherin.

-Yo te odio. ¡Ojalá Merlín permita que tengas lo que te mereces! –Exclamó Tonks con desprecio. Ella también estaba llorando, aunque en ese momento no se dio cuenta, solo cuando sintió sus mejillas húmedas y se limpió con rabia de un manotazo.

La apartó para abrir la puerta, que cerró tras ella, y llamó a voces a Fred, quien vino con George. Con voz temblorosa les contó que Pansy los había traicionado, y que de un momento a otro sus enemigos vendrían a por ellos. Debían recoger documentos incriminatorios y largarse de allí cuanto antes.

Pero no había terminado de explicarlo todo cuando la puerta del piso cayó en medio de un fuerte estruendo. Alguien acababa de lanzar una _bombarda_, y rápidos pasos de varias personas se escuchaban, avanzando por la entrada en recodo.

-¡Rápido, recoged las cosas y huid! ¡Que no caiga ningún documento en sus manos! ¡Yo los entretengo! –Gritó Tonks, dispuesta a morir luchando contra el mismo tipo de gentuza que había asesinado al único padre que conoció.

Fred se situó a su lado, dispuesto a taponar la entrada a la casa para impedir el paso de los asaltantes, mientras George y Angelina recogían documentos incriminatorios. De inmediato supieron que tenían perdida la batalla: no pudieron contar a los carroñeros que habían venido a por ellos, pero eran más de quince. No tenían ninguna posibilidad. Simple superioridad numérica. La batalla sería corta.

-¡Rendíos y no os haremos daño! –Dijo un mago vestido de verde, que parecía ser el líder.

Tonks contestó lanzándole un _crucio. _Todos se sorprendieron: no era el estilo de la ex aurora usar maldiciones imperdonables. Incluso ella misma no se reconocía; era como si actuara por inercia. La que era ella, la que venía siendo ella desde que tenía uso de razón, no llevaba el control ahora. Hubo una breve conmoción entre los carroñeros, aprovechada por Tonks para lanzar un _petrificus totalus_ sobre una bruja de aspecto desagradable, pero rápidamente dos de ellos lanzaron un _desmaius _sobre la metamorfomaga, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Huid! ¡Que no cojan los documentos! –Exclamó Fred, lanzando a continuación un _sectumsempra_ a uno de los que habían dejado inconsciente a su amiga.

-¡De eso nada, nosotros no dejamos a nadie atrás! –Respondió Angelina, tras dejar fuera de combate a tres de los carroñeros con otra _bombarda._

Otro carroñero le lanzó un _expelliarmus_, momento que aprovechó un mago de aspecto sucio y mugroso para lanzar a Angelina un _levicorpus. _

-¡Os repetimos que no vamos a mataros, a no ser que nos obliguéis! ¡Rendíos ahora! –Dijo otro carroñero, este con pinta de petimetre remilgado.

George lanzó un _liberacorpus_ a su esposa sin escuchar al mago, y mientras Angelina caía al suelo desarmada, el pelirrojo fue atacado, pero la maldición que iba a impactar en él fue desviada por su hermano, gracias a un _protego_.

Un carroñero bajito y gordo logró desarmar a George con otro _expelliarmus, _pero este alcanzó la varita de uno de los magos que habían caído víctimas de la _bombarda_ de su esposa, para a continuación, tras un momento de duda, lanzar un _fiendfyre_: no podían confiar en la palabra de unos carroñeros, y era preferible morir abrasados que entre horribles torturas y delatando a todos los compañeros de la Orden y el E.D.

-¡Han lanzado un _fiendfyre_: están locos! -Exclamó uno de los carroñeros.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Abortemos la misión! ¡No vale la pena morir por unos cuantos galeones! –Gritó el líder de los carroñeros, dirigiéndose a la entrada entre toses. Los otros lo imitaron, saliendo al exterior. Eran los que más cerca estaban de la puerta, al fin y al cabo. En pocos segundos habían desaparecido tan rápido como vinieron, perdiéndose en la noche londinense.

Las llamas que fluían sin cesar de la varita de George danzaban formando quimeras y serpientes que se transformaban continuamente en águilas y dragones. Hubiese sido un magnífico espectáculo si no hubiesen estado sus vidas en peligro, pensó George, tosiendo en la destrozada entrada de la casa. Ninguno de ellos conocía el contrahechizo, y lo único que se le ocurrió al mago para intentar no abrasarse fue arrojar en dirección contraria la varita. Pero solo logró extender más el fuego: ahora estaban completamente cercados de descontroladas llamas danzantes.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde estaba encerrada, Pansy había descubierto que podía mover la punta de los dedos de una mano bajo las cuerdas que la oprimían de cintura para arriba. Había escuchado el clamor de la pelea, y había adivinado que no acabaría bien para nadie: los camaradas de su novia, o su ex novia ya, eran unos malditos fanáticos lo mismo que los mortífagos, y los otros unos mercenarios imbéciles, pensó la joven bruja. Todo lo que podría salir mal saldría mal. Aún seguía llorando, pero ya no estaba paralizada por el miedo o la pena. Solo se tenía a ella misma para salir del apuro, y si algo tenía claro Pansy Parkinson, es que ella sobreviviría.

Escuchó a George lanzar el _fiendfyre_, y se dijo a sí misma que debía haber sido un error por su parte, que debía haber oído mal: no era posible que fuera tan idiota. George era un buen mago, pero estaba claro que no sabría cómo parar el hechizo. El caso es que ella sí sabía: su difunto abuelo estaba fascinado con el fuego, y le había enseñado a hacer tanto el hechizo como el contrahechizo de pequeña, como un secreto entre los dos, ya que a su madre no le hubiese parecido bien que pusiese a la niña en riesgo.

Hacía muchos años desde la última vez que había jugado con las llamas en compañía de su querido abuelo, viendo juntos cómo flamígeras quimeras y dragones danzaban en la orilla del furioso mar norteño en el que acababan los terrenos de la destartalada casona de su infancia. Las ardientes figuras se metían en el mar sin desaparecer, cabalgando las furiosas olas, rojo fuego y azul mar juntos, bajo un pesado cielo grisáceo que siempre amenazaba tormenta. Pero estaba segura de que podría hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez sola… si tan solo tuviese acceso a su varita.

Recordó que Tonks la había apartado de ella de un puntapié. No la veía, pero no podía estar lejos. No se la había llevado con ella, estaba segura. Rodó por el suelo, cortándose con los pedacitos de porcelana de la lámpara rota, y consiguió meter la cabeza bajo la cama. Allí, entre algunas pelusas, la vio. El humo empezaba a filtrarse bajo la puerta: se tenía que dar prisa.

Se dio la vuelta y con la pierna logró sacar la varita. Ahora solo quedaba volver a arrastrarse hasta ella y empuñarla: ya había logrado sacar una mano entera bajo las ligaduras. Entre toses cada vez más intensas lo consiguió hacer, y agarró la varita, deshaciendo el _incarcerous _con relativa facilidad. En todo este proceso no había tardado más que un minuto, pero sabía que podía estar viviendo sus últimos momentos: las llamas del hechizo de fuego demoníaco consumían rápida y ávidamente todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Tuvo miedo y pensó en aparecerse en un lugar lejano, cuando se acordó de Tonks: no sabía que pasaría después, pero no quería que la metamorfomaga muriese quemada viva: tenía al menos que intentar salvar su vida, si aún estaba a tiempo.

No salió al pasillo, abrió apenas una rendija de la puerta, y el aire que escapó del cuarto avivó el fuego, dejando entrar el humo tóxico dentro. Entre toses lanzó el _fiendlocked_, asomando apenas la punta de la varita por la ranura para apuntar al fuego, que cesó inmediatamente. Ahora debía salir y ver si Tonks y los demás estaban heridos. Bueno, al cuerno los demás: "¡Merlín, que esté a salvo Dora!" Pensó Pansy.

Tomó aire y salió al pasillo. Allí no había nadie. La habían abandonado a su suerte, para que muriese sola, atada y encerrada en el cuarto. No podía creer que Tonks hubiese sido capaz de eso, ¡tenía que haber pasado algo que le impidiese rescatarla! Luego después se acordó de que Hermione estaba prisionera de Bellatrix, sin que nadie hubiese hecho nada por ella, y otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Recordó la última frase que Tonks le había dicho: "Ojalá Merlín permita que tengas lo que te mereces". Al parecer, según su ex novia, lo que merecía era quemarse viva.

El pensamiento de que tal vez podrían haber sido capturados cruzó su mente, pero lo desechó con rapidez: era muy poco probable que los carroñeros se hubiesen quedado luego de que George lanzara el hechizo de fuego demoníaco. No, habían huido sin ella, sin intentar siquiera rescatarla del fuego que habían provocado, pensó con la parte de su cerebro que regía la lógica. Al final ella era la única estúpida que había estado dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por la otra.

El humo comenzaba a afectarla gravemente, y abrió la ventana del pasillo para poder respirar. Le llegaron a los oídos el ruido de las sirenas de bomberos, y vio sus luces a lo lejos. Decidió que bien podía llorar en un entorno más saludable. Tampoco era prudente quedarse allí a esperar a que los muggles metiesen las narizotas en sus asuntos.

Con respecto al resto del mundo, le parecía perfecto que pensasen que había muerto víctima del fuego demoníaco, y que había ardido de tal forma que su cadáver nunca pudo ser encontrado. "Perfecto", pensó Pansy, mientras se aparecía en la playa, al pie del acantilado del que colgaba la casa de su infancia. El agua fría le lamía los pies, pero no le importó. Una ola un poco más grande que las demás la salpicó hasta las rodillas, y Pansy cerró los ojos y llenó los pulmones con la brisa marina. Estaba en casa.

Ahora sólo quedaba huir junto a su hermano. Tampoco había salido tan mal, después de todo. Dejando aparte el haber perdido para siempre a Tonks, claro. Sabía que esto le dolería más, mucho más, en el futuro: aún estaba anestesiada por la adrenalina.

Bajo la luz de la luna el mar brillaba en un blanco plateado que destacaba sobre la casi absoluta oscuridad que la rodeaba. Aunque el mar había estado muy revuelto todo el día, en ese momento el oleaje había amainado, y casi parecía un espejo oscuro bajo el negro manto con diamantes de la noche estrellada. En una roca estaba sentado su hermano, esperándola. Pansy se limpió otra lágrima, y avanzó sonriendo hacia él. No quería que su hermano la viese llorar por una traidora a la sangre.

oOo

Los miembros de la Orden habían conseguido escapar de la ratonera de fuego en que se había convertido su guarida por medio de la _aparición conjunta, _y ahora estaban en un bosque, sin siquiera una tienda o una manta al menos con la que resguardarse del frí ían aplicado un _rennervate _a Tonks, a todas luces insuficiente pues seguía inmóvil y semi inconsciente y apenas había abierto la boca para preguntar si Pansy estaba a salvo.

Se había golpeado la cara al caer, tenía los labios magullados, la esquina de una paleta rota, y un hilo de sangre le cayó de los labios al hablar. Fred la limpió con un pañuelo. Tonks volvió a insistir en su pregunta, y él no supo qué decirle. No quería alterarla contándole la verdad: que con las prisas por salir de aquél infierno se les había olvidado a todos que Pansy seguía encerrada en su dormitorio, y que ya debía estar muerta desde hace un buen rato.

-Hubo un incendio. Alguien lanzó un _fiendfyre_. No pudimos sacar a tiempo a Pansy. Lo siento, Tonks. –Fue la escueta respuesta de Angelina.

Tonks se dio la vuelta sobre la hierba en la que estaba acostada, quedando en posición fetal, con la cara escondida entre las manos mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Nunca la habían visto llorar así, y se hizo el silencio, que solo se rompía con el llanto de la metamorfomaga, quien se acordaba con pesar de las últimas palabras que le había dirigido a Pansy, tras su oferta de huir juntas.

Fred se quitó su jersey y se lo echó por encima, acariciando su pelo. Tonks no dijo nada, ni reaccionó, solo siguió llorando. Angelina fue más práctica, y usó su varita de su marido para encender una hoguera, tras apartar la hojarasca del suelo para no provocar otro incendio. A esa hora no podían llamar la atención de posibles aurores o carroñeros invadiendo la casa de Minerva o algún otro compañero: tendrían que pasarla prácticamente al raso, y escuchando a Tonks llorar por la horrible muerte de su novia, pensó Fred.

-Pansy ha muerto, puede que fuese una traidora, pero no merecía morir así: nadie lo merece. Y lo hemos perdido todo. Otra vez. –Comentó con tristeza Fred, poniendo palabras al sentimiento de desastre generalizado.

George bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado: había sido él el responsable de aquella desgracia. De pronto sintió nauseas por la ansiedad, y se tocó el abdomen, y llevándose una pequeña sorpresa sonrió con ironía.

-No lo hemos perdido todo. Mirad lo que se ha salvado: ¡Los jodidos papeles de Neville! –Dijo George, sacando de debajo de su jersey un fajo de arrugados y sucios papeles, que habían quedado sujetos con su cinturón.

-Puede que sea una señal que el universo nos manda para que pactemos con el E.D, -dijo entonces Fred.

-El universo pasa de nuestras movidas, amigos míos. Ayudadme con la hoguera y dejaos de monsergas, que no estoy de humor. –Comentó irritada Angelina, a quien el llanto de Tonks exasperaba aún más. No dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento le había parecido a su marido buena idea lanzar un _fiendfyre_ en su propio piso franco. Ese era el sello de la Orden, pero como fin de un asalto: cuando ellos ya se iban montados en sus escobas, a salvo y lejos de las llamas. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, movía la cabeza, indignada.

De pronto Fred recordó algo: Ron. Debían avisar cuanto antes a Ron, que se hallaba de visita en casa de Bill y Fleur. No convenía que fuese a buscarlos al enterarse de lo ocurrido, y cayese capturado por posibles enemigos que estuviesen vigilando el lugar. Se quedó con la boca abierta, y solo murmuró el nombre de su hermano menor.

-Un momento, Angelina, para con la hoguera: debemos avisar a Ron; ¡cuando se entere de que nos han atacado, puede hacer algo increíblemente estúpido! -Dijo George poniendo palabras al pensamiento de su hermano.

-Algo increíblemente estúpido como presentarse por allí él solo con una pancarta en la que se pueda leer: ¡Soy Ron Weasley, hacedme prisionero e interrogadme, por favor! –Añadió Fred.

Hasta el momento, era la segunda peor noche de sus vidas tras aquella que siguió a la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero sus aventuras (o desventuras) no habían terminado aún. Todavía no podían llorar y lamer sus heridas. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada tras mirar los dos a la metamorfomaga, que ajena a todo, seguía llorando. Fred dijo que él se encargaría de ella, para alivio de hermano y su cuñada.

-Tonks, tenemos que irnos. No estás en condiciones de ponerte en pie, así que voy a cogerte en brazos. Por favor, intenta no patearme ni nada por el estilo, -comentó Fred mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Tonks lo miró sin comprender, pero no se opuso a ser levantada en peso por el pelirrojo, que la alzaba con un brazo sujetándola tras la nuca y otro por detrás de las rodillas, aunque murmuró que podía sola. Casi antes de que se diera cuenta se estaba apareciendo junto con Fred y el resto del grupo en la puerta de una pequeña casita escondida entre las montañas. Allí se ocultaban Fleur y su esposo, tras mudarse varias veces en los últimos meses por motivos de seguridad.

En aquél paraje estaba lloviendo de forma torrencial, y George llamó a la puerta con urgencia. Sus hermanos Bill y Ron aparecieron al rato con cara de acabar de levantarse de la cama, primero el mayor y detrás el más joven. La preocupación se pintaba en ambos rostros.

-¿Por qué cada vez que recibo una visita sorpresa me traen alguna chica herida? –Comentó Bill mientras se hacía a un lado para que los visitantes pudiesen pasar.

oOo

* * *

**Reseñas: **(hay un pequeño **spoiler**, si no queréis coméroslo, **stop** tras el primer comentario):

oOo

* * *

**-Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo XD

* * *

**-Bellatrix: **Me alegra que te inspire compasión el hermano de Pansy, porque significa que me ha salido "creíble". Yo lo odio de una forma muy visceral, pero tranquila, que no le pasará nada: la gente así siempre se escapa con las manos limpias de todos los desastres que causan, y sigo queriendo que todo parezca real dentro de lo que cabe XD.


End file.
